


The Other Side

by proseprincess



Series: Ripples [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Canon Relationships, Character Development, Dorks in Love, Drama, Ensemble Cast, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Manga & Anime, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proseprincess/pseuds/proseprincess
Summary: Everyone knows that Kyo Soma and Tohru Honda have a thing for each other. So why are they keeping their relationship status a secret? What else could they be hiding from their friends...and each other? And what happens when one decision leads to unintended consequences? As graduation fast approaches the jigsaw will start to come together in a way no one could’ve foreseen. Can love really conquer all? Kyoru, slightly AU. Part 1 of 2 part series.  Full Author's Note inside. Also posted on ff.net.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Ripples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972006
Comments: 56
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue - The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Firstly, thank you for stopping by! I just recently discovered Fruits Basket a few months ago via the rebooted anime and I absolutely fell in love with it. The idea for this story would not leave me alone and has finally driven me back to writing after a long hiatus. I plan this to be Part 1 of a 2 Part series. Kyoru, mostly AU. No current plans to include major spoilers but I wanted to put it out there that I have read the manga and from what I have written so far, there are some (IMO minor) things included or eluded to that have not come up yet in the anime. At the very least if you’re anime-only you’ll probably want to make sure you’re caught up through the Season 2 finale before reading this. I am super excited to share with you all! Stay safe and healthy. xoxo ~Prose
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any part of Fruits Basket, just a fan.
> 
> One Additional Note: Music is hugely impactful with my writing process. I am known to hit shuffle on my very eclectic library when I’m writing and get some of my best plot ideas that way. I do like to often share the names of songs that I drew some sort of inspiration from in my chapters so if you see a “muse tunes” callout that is what they are. I have none specifically for the Prologue, but the story title is from “The Other Side” by Ruelle. Great song and perfect for this fic, check it out.

**PROLOGUE – The Beginning of The End is the Beginning**

One fine, unremarkable day shortly after the New Year in her second year of High School, Tohru Honda forgot her umbrella at home.

The night before she had fallen asleep at her desk studying for a test, therefore waking up later than she would any other day. Because she woke up late, she rushed through her morning routine. Because she was worried about getting breakfast and lunches together, she was not paying attention to the TV, and because she was not watching the morning news, she did not catch the weather report as she normally would.

With cheerful abandon Tohru wished her dear Soma housemates a good morning, rushed through breakfast and ran out of the house without a care…the pretty, forsaken pink and white polka-dotted object still sitting forlornly in the holder by the door.

Even still, on any other day this would not have been cause for concern, for she tended to keep a few extras in her locker just in case. This was a habit born in part out of a slightly scatterbrained nature, but most notably out of the desire to have umbrellas on hand should any friends be in need, much like a mother hen caring for her chicks (and a decidedly useful one, when one’s housemate happens to be possessed by the Zodiac cat).

On this day, of all days, it had been overlooked her stock had not been replenished since the last big rainstorm, and so the place they usually resided sat sadly, unfortunately empty.

On the other side of town Tohru’s teacher for that oh-so dreaded class (the one with the test that caused her so much worry) woke up to the sounds of her newly adopted six-month-old puppy playfully eating its way through the contents of her garbage can. This included some items (that will remain unnamed) adorable little fluffy canines should never, ever consume. Therefore, said teacher spent her morning rushing the poor, silly pooch to the emergency vet and the test with which consumed Tohru’s night was postponed and soon forgotten by all.

Still, though the clouds began to roll in, the sun was shining brightly in the sky as the day wore on. Because the teacher wasn’t there Tohru and her classmates were given a free period. Like the kind soul that she was, she happily volunteered to take some books back to the library for the substitute, and so wasn’t there when someone delivered a message for her. That message, in the form of a hand-written note, was placed loosely on top of her desk amongst the small scattering of items left there. So, it should come to no surprise that it was promptly blown off of her desk at the first gust of wind coming in through the open window, never to be read by its intended recipient.

Little by little the light began to ebb but Tohru’s smile never faltered; even when her two favorite Soma’s reminded her they would not be walking home together that day. She set out wrapped up best she could against the chill, a chipper farewell on her lips as she waved goodbye to her friends, hoping they kept safe and warm in the quickly deteriorating weather.

Halfway home the skies opened, and the rain came down in torrential sheets. The wind picked up causing the icy water to blow sideways, slowing her down as she trudged against the onslaught. By the time she got home she was completely soaked and nearly blue from the cold.

Still with her usual, irrepressible spirit Tohru simply laughed it off and got herself warmed up and dry as quickly as she could. With a nice hot cup of tea in her hands to sooth the remaining chill she patiently waited at the kotatsu until everyone returned safe and sound.

To no one’s surprise the next day found her feverish with a terrible cold. The boys demanded she stay in bed, no school or work or chores, and for once Tohru complied without (too much) complaint. When the unanticipated phone call came, she was too ill to answer or to venture out for envelopes as Shigure might have suggested. Because she was sick an opportunity was unknowingly missed, never to be repeated.

Some days later a plain manilla envelope appeared the mailbox addressed to one Tohru Honda. It too, was as unremarkable as that fateful day, unadorned as it was with any markings or return address. Enclosed was a clear, jeweled case containing a DVD and scrap of paper, a sticky note on the cover simply stating, “I’m sorry.”

Such simple choices with unintended consequences. Actions have weight; feather to lead, water to air. Action…. Reaction…like an alchemical formulation. No one could have been prepared for the unforeseen effects, or how far they would stray from the intended path forward, and it was all due to one. Simple. Decision.

This was the beginning. The turning point no one could know…the forgotten umbrella against the tsunami still to come.


	2. The First Ripple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to release both the Prologue and Chapter 1 at the same time. Chapter 2 will be out later this week, the rest as it gets completed. I also forgot to mention in the first note-this story will be from multiple POV's-mainly Tohru and Kyo's but will definitely feature a number of the other characters POV's as well (i.e. we get very brief Yuki at the end of this one). Thanks for reading! ~Prose
> 
> Muse Tunes: “I will Protect You” (from the 2019 Fruits Basket OST); “Aiden’s Theme” by Lorne Balfe (Beyond Two Souls OST); “I Know You Care” by Ellie Goulding
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any part of Fruits Basket, just a fan.

**CHAPTER 1 – THE FIRST RIPPLE**

_She woke up in that same, tiny apartment. The one she and Mom had lived in ever since she could remember._

_There was no mistaking it, or the myriad of small details permanently etched into her mind’s eye. Same sparse, unremarkable furniture. Cheerful, floral curtains at the windows, windchime dancing gaily on the breeze. The chipped countertop she spent countless hours leaning over preparing meals, doing homework, talking to Mom about everything and nothing. Dad’s shrine, so small and yet so huge..._

_Momentarily disoriented, she rubbed her eyes and noted the way the light bent through the open window._

_“Oh no!”_ _I must have fallen asleep; I need to start dinner! She thought frantically._

_With that she jumped up and ran into the kitchen, gathering everything she needed with practiced ease. Before long Tohru was busy chopping ingredients as she hummed a silly, made-up tune under her breath. Everything was quiet and warm. Comfortable. Simple._

_“Tohru, I’m home!” a voice called before a familiar head of flaming red hair came into view._

_“Mom!” Tohru replied with a squeak as Kyoko threw her arms around her in a brief, tight squeeze. “Welcome home. How was your day?”_

_“Ugh, you don’t even want to know. How was school?” Kyoko asked, leaning against the counter and flashing a bright smile._

_“Hmm, good. We had a pop quiz in biology today, but I think it went pretty well. Oh, and we just found out when the final parent-teacher conferences will be. I left the paperwork on your dresser,” Tohru replied, gesturing to the other room with a spoon._

_“God, I still can’t_ believe _you’re a senior! It seems like yesterday we were just starting to look at high schools and now you’re getting ready to graduate. You don’t know how proud I am of you, kid,” Kyoko said, making Tohru blush prettily in response._

_“I didn’t do anything special. Besides, I was just following our plan, like we always talked about,” she replied with a cheerful smile._

_“That’s right, Tohru…but don’t be afraid to make your own plans too. Don’t worry about what I want, do what feels right to you.”_

_“Thanks, Mom,” she murmured back._

_“Now, what’s for dinner?” Kyoko asked, changing the subject._

_“Sukiyaki?”_

_“Suk-i-yaki!” Kyoko cried in a sing-song voice. “Thank you, sweetie. Best. Daughter. Ever!”_

_Tohru laughed as she watched her Mom throw her arms up and twirl in a circle._

_“Of course! Anything for the best_ Mom _ever.”_

_“Oooh, I know! Break is coming up so let’s celebrate! We can have the girls over to watch movies and eat junk food until we puke. Or maybe you want to include a few others as well? Make it into a proper high school shindig?”_

_“Sure, that would be fun!” Tohru replied._

_“Why don’t you invite that cute friend of yours, too. What’s his name…the boy with the orange hair?” Kyoko added, eyes sparkling mischievously. Tohru froze and looked up at her Mom in surprise. Kyoko simply shot her a teasing grin as she disappeared into her bedroom._

_All the color immediately drained from Tohru’s face as the world tilted and her concept of time and space distorted. Her Mom had never met Kyo, how…?”_

_“Wait, Mom!” she cried out and dropped everything to run after her._

_Only when she passed through the door, she wasn’t in her Mom’s bedroom…or even in their apartment anymore. “Mom?” she called again in a small voice as she turned around and took in her surroundings…_

_She was on the Soma estate. In a place she had only ever seen once in passing and from a distance but was not likely to forget. A lone building set a little way off the main street, almost hidden behind a wall of dense foliage. From the outside it looked inconspicuous, easily mistaken for some sort of storage facility or maintenance shed, but she knew better._

_The Cat’s Room._

_Tohru approached the building cautiously, swallowing hard as her heart rate climbed. Upon closer inspection she noticed two things: the ominous blinking red light of a CCTV camera focused on the entrance…and the conveniently open padlock dangling from the handle of the slightly ajar door. Fingers trembling, she reached out a hand, hesitated, and then grasped the handle. Carefully she started to slide it open, wider and wider, one inch at a time._

_She’d caught just a glimpse of bars and a familiar mop of unruly orange hair when the door was pulled from her clammy fingers and yanked completely open by an unseen hand. Eyes wide with fear Tohru looked up only to be caught in the maelstrom of Akito’s dark, malevolent glare. A sadistic smile quirked the corners of his mouth as he leaned down until they were almost nose to nose._

_“You didn’t think I’d make it that easy, did you?” he said, and then slammed the door in her face--_

**WHAM!!!**

Tohru startled awake with a soft gasp. She looked from the thick textbook that had just landed on her desk up to Ms. Shiraki’s exasperated expression above her. The normally noisy classroom went deathly quiet and every eye turned to stare.

“See me after class Honda,” Shiraki said tersely, and then turned and walked back up to the front of the classroom to continue with the lesson.

Tohru’s face went bright red as she heard scattered snickers and dipped her head in shame. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Uo and Hanna exchange a look, and Yuki shoot her a concerned glance from the next row over. Worse still was the tingling sensation of familiar amber eyes drilling into her from behind. She didn’t dare turn around, but she knew he was watching her. She could feel it as viscerally as if he were standing directly in front of her.

If it were possible to spontaneously combust from blushing, she would be a pile of ashes right now. Instead she wanted nothing more than to crawl under her desk and hide. _How could I fall asleep in class?_ She thought to herself miserably. _Mom would be so disappointed._ Still…

Tohru sighed. That wasn’t the real issue, was it?

_“You didn’t think I’d make it that easy, did you?”_ Akito’s voice whispered in her head again, a flash of that terrible grin ghosting across her eyelids.

Flinching, she dug her nails into her palms. Tears pricked the back of her eyes, but she took a deep breath in and out and tried to collect herself and focus on the chalkboard. _It’s okay, it was just a dream. It’ll all be okay._

Only it wasn’t, and unless something changed, in less than a year it never would be again. It was becoming harder and harder to keep things tamped down out of sight behind a cheerful smile as she usually did, and Kyo’s eyes on the back of her head was _so_ not helping.

It was one of the longest classes of her life. Still, by the time the bell rang she had managed to get herself together enough to present a convincing front of normalcy. She only hesitated a moment while everyone else was packing up before walking to the front of the classroom.

Ms. Shiraki signaled her to wait as she finished a conversation with another student. When her classmate moved away, she found herself standing alone in the room with Shiraki eyeing her shrewdly from behind her desk.

“Please accept my apologies, Ms. Shiraki, for falling asleep in your class. I-I worked later than usual last night and didn’t get much sleep and i-it will never happen again. I’ll work hard to make up for it!” Tohru rambled in a panic as she bowed several times consecutively, a look of deep contrition on her face.

“Relax, I didn’t ask you to stay behind to throw the book at you,” Shiraki said, her expression softening. “It’s your first offense so I’ll let it slide this one time. Just don’t let it happen again.”

“Of course! Thank you, Ms. Shiraki. I promise!” Tohru replied with a relieved sigh.

“To be honest I just wanted to check in with you, Honda. I know this can be an incredibly stressful time, and circumstances being what they are, with your living situation…”

“I’m okay, really!” Tohru said with an embarrassed blush. “The Soma’s take such good care of me, I’m so very blessed to have them so you don’t need to worry.”

“Alright, alright. I won’t pretend to know what’s it’s like to live in Shigure’s house, but I _do_ know what it’s like to be a teenage girl. If you ever need to talk about things or need advice you don’t feel like you can go to him about, you can always come to me. Better yet, skip Shigure altogether. That Little Finger wannabe is clueless when it comes to women,” Shiraki added.

“Huh?” Tohru said, blinking in confusion and then shrugged and gave her one last bow. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you.”

“Go on then, I’m sure your friends are waiting.”

Tohru swallowed hard. She had no doubt they would be. With one last word of gratitude she grabbed her belongings and walked nervously to the classroom door, bracing herself. Whom she would see first on the other side would give her an idea of what level concern her friends were at with her most recent behavior.

When it was Yuki she nearly fell over in relief.

“Miss Honda is everything okay?” he asked in a soft, soothing voice, gray eyes gently probing hers.

“I’m fine,” she replied with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Did you get detention?”

“No, just a warning.”

“Oh, that’s good,” he replied with a nod. “You’re lucky, she can be pretty tough.”

Glancing over his shoulder she could see Uotani and Hanajima approach from just behind him. Kyo was close by too but he stayed perched against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. Their eyes met and held for a moment, but it was enough.

“Are you feeling okay Tohru? It’s not like you to fall asleep in class,” Uo asked.

“I’m fine, really! I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Your waves are saying otherwise,” Hana added, eyeing her speculatively. “That must’ve been some dream you were having before she woke you up.”

“Oh no! Was I doing something weird?” Tohru cried in panic.

“Not really. You were muttering some but not anything intelligible,” Yuki replied.

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. Of her friends, Yuki sat closest to her in proximity so if anyone had heard what she was saying it would be him. Still, thinking about it made her cringe.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Uo pressed.

“Come on, lay off already, or we’ll miss lunch completely,” Kyo groused as he pushed himself off the wall and walked away without another word.

Tohru flushed but quickly followed after him. When she stumbled over her own two feet, she felt his strong fingers wrap around her upper arm to steady her.

“Would you watch where you’re going?” he snapped.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he said with a long-suffering sigh. “You should know better by now than to rush like that.”

“Right,” she replied, blushing harder.

“It’s just—I’m not always going to be around to keep you from getting hurt,” he added, rubbing the back of his neck in a familiar, nervous gesture.

Tohru stiffened but remained silent. He couldn’t know what those words were doing to her right now. She could feel his eyes on her again but didn’t dare look up. If she looked at him right now it would reveal more than she was ready for him to see.

“Hey, carrots! If you’re almost done flirting—”

“Aw, bite me gangster girl—”

“—we were talking about moving our Friday study session to a new place that just opened up near Hanajima’s. ‘Supposed to have a really great selection so we thought we could all try it out. You in?” Uotani asked, blonde eyebrow arching in challenge.

“Yeah, whatever,” he said.

“How about you Prince?”

“Sure.”

“Yuki, you’re eating with us today?” Tohru asked in surprise when he continued walking with them past the point he normally broke away. Lately he’d been having lunch with his student council friends. She was happy about that, truly she was, but with his increasingly busy schedule she barely saw him outside of class anymore. She was really starting to miss him.

“Yes, if that’s okay with you?” Yuki replied.

“Of course, it is!” she said with a brilliant smile. Yuki’s answering one was so gentle and affectionate it warmed her right to her toes. He really was much more open now than he used to be. To see him so easygoing and genuinely happy was a complete one-eighty compared to the tight empty grin he used to wear when they first met. Somehow it made her feel so proud of him.

By then they had reached the little grassy area they liked to eat when the weather permitted. The group had fallen back into their usual light banter as everyone pulled out their lunches and settled in to eat. Within minutes Tohru started to feel like normal again and finally allowed herself to relax and enjoy the company of her dearest friends. This was just what she needed to take her mind off things.

“So, Miss Honda, have you decided on a book for the thesis paper yet?” Yuki asked conversationally.

“Oh, that. It has to be an international work doesn’t it?” Hana asked.

“Yeah, there was a list of approved books to select from handed out last week,” he replied.

“Um, well—” Tohru started, her eyes darting around their small group.

“I bet she’s gonna’ go with one of the mushier options. Like _Wuthering Heights_ or _Romeo & Juliet_ or something,” Uo proclaimed.

“Uh—”

“Ugh, no way! Why does anyone think either of those stories are romantic?” Kyo interjected.

“And what would you know of romance, Kyon-Kyon?” Uo shot back.

“Err, guys--?” Tohru tried to interject.

“Heathcliff and Catherine were _both_ assholes…and Romeo and Juliet? Give me a break! Killing yourself over family shit is just stupid.”

“I don’t know what’s more surprising about that statement. That you’ve actually read them or the fact _that_ was your takeaway.”

“Besides, _Romeo & Juliet_ is technically a play,” Kyo added.

“Who _are_ you?” Uo yelled.

“This argument is pointless,” Yuki sighed.

“I agree. If Tohru wants to pick one of those stories, then who are we to argue?” Hana chipped in.

“No!” Tohru shouted, halting all other conversation. “No, please—I don’t want to have to read a book about doomed lovers. It’s just too…” Trembling, she cut herself off and dipped her head quickly to try to hide her face. For a few seconds everyone stared at her in surprise at her outburst.

“Tohru…?” Yuki ventured.

“Yeah, I get it,” Uo finally spoke up. “Now that I think about it, they are both pretty depressing.”

“It sounds like you’ve selected one, though,” Hana continued.

“Yes, I’m going to do mine on the _Count of Monte Cristo_ ,” Tohru replied, trying with some effort to inject a little more of her normal cheer into the statement.

“Why that one?” Kyo asked, looking a little taken aback.

“And what’s wrong with that one?” Yuki sighed, propping his chin on one hand.

“Nothing you stupid rat, I was just surprised at her choice,” Kyo snapped.

“I’d think you would like it, Kyo!” Tohru said.

“Huh? Why is that?”

“Well, it’s an adventure story, right? Swashbuckling, intrigue, damsel in distress, that sort of thing?”

“Yes…and no,” Yuki said. “You probably would like it though, Kyo. It’s about a man wrongfully imprisoned who escapes to get his revenge on the ones who betrayed him."

“I _know_ that. I—“Kyo started, then blushed when he glanced at Tohru. “I’ve already read it,” he mumbled finally.

“Really?” Tohru crowed, clasping her hands in delight.

“Aw, that’s so cute! Kyon-Kyon is a legit book nerd!” Uo teased.

“Shut up!” Kyo snapped and then turned his attention back to Tohru. “Yeah, I read it a while ago. I just wasn’t sure _you’d_ like it.”

“Why not?”

“It’s, uh…French.”

“Yes, I know.”

“And old…”

“Right…and um, you don’t think I would like it because…?”

“Just—never mind,” he said with a heavy sigh.

“Maybe you can help me if I get stuck?” Tohru asked hopefully.

Kyo’s expression relaxed and his mouth tilted up in one of his rare, soft smiles that always made butterflies dance in her stomach.

“Yeah, okay,” he said as he stood up and dusted off his uniform. “Come on then.”

“Huh?”

“You want to go see if it’s checked out of the library yet, right?”

“How did you know?” Tohru squeaked in surprise, her face lighting up. Kyo just rolled his eyes.

“We have to go now if you don’t want to be late to next period.”

“But—I don’t want to ruin the rest of lunch for everyone else…”

“You go ahead Tohru. We’ll see you in class,” Uo said with a shooing gesture.

“Right! We’ll, uh, see you all soon,” Tohru called as she and Kyo gathered their bags and walked back towards the building together, chatting amiably.

* * *

“Crazy how often he’s able to do that these days,” Uo muttered when they were out of earshot. “It’s almost like he can read her mind sometimes.”

“Not quite, but it is still entertaining to watch,” Hana said. “Their waves are always in movement when they’re around each other, like beautiful chaos.”

“I wish he would grow a pair and confess already! It’s not like she would reject him or anything.”

“I’m sure he has his reasons,” Yuki said tiredly as he eyed Tohru and Kyo’s retreating forms with silent concern.

Unlike the girls, he was well aware of the “reasons” that prevented Kyo from acting on his feelings for Tohru. Not that he could share them. He could understand, even agree to a certain level, but that didn’t make it any easier to watch. Despite his loathing for the Cat, he could see how much it was affecting them both. They each, in their own way, tried to pretend it was okay but what had once been internal wounds were now slowly starting to bleed out. Tohru’s falling asleep in class was just a minor symptom of a much bigger issue, and Yuki worried what would happen if one of them ever reached their breaking point.

_Nothing good_ , he thought.

Fear clawed up from his stomach through his spine until it settled in somewhere between his ribcage and his throat. Something was coming. He could feel it in his bones. He didn’t know what it was or when it would happen, but it was something big and somehow, they were at the epicenter. Time was running short.


	3. The Night is Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse Tunes: “Save Yourself” by Kaleo, “Chateau D’If” by Edward Shearmur (Count of Monte Cristo OST), “Song of Hal: Conclusio in C Minor by Nicholas Britell (The King OST), “Love Will Tear Us Apart” by Joy Division
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fruits Basket.

**CHAPTER 2 – THE NIGHT IS DARK**

Tohru beamed as she happily hugged the book to her chest while they walked to their next class, humming a little bit under her breath.

“Are you really that excited about a book?” Kyo asked as he looked at her sideways.

“I’m so glad the library still had it! And knowing you’ve read it before just makes it so much better! You liked it, didn’t you Kyo?”

“Uh, yeah. It was okay I guess,” he said, rubbing his neck again nervously.

_Practically a ringing endorsement, coming from Kyo._ But then, she’d known that hadn’t she? Tohru fought the urge to giggle at the familiar look of awkwardness on his face. He really was too adorable when he got like that.

Despite her earlier reaction she’d been well aware of the fact he’d read it before, having found a copy in his room one day while putting away laundry. Curious, she couldn’t help but wonder at the worn spine and lovingly dog-eared pages of the paper-back haphazardly left out. Obviously, it held some sort of significance to him, though what that was she’d been too afraid to ask. She’d never even heard of _The Count of Monte Cristo_ before then, but suddenly wanted to know everything about it. Like most things these days, anything that gave her an excuse to get closer to Kyo was a good enough to her.

Already she began to daydream about the discussions they would have, and blushed when she realized she was once again using schoolwork as an excuse just to be around him. True they lived together, were in the same class at school together, so naturally already spent a lot of their time together, but with every passing day she craved more. Every little discovery like this felt like another puzzle piece clicking into place. There was so much she still didn’t know about Kyo and she wanted to know everything. She wanted it so badly it made her heart ache sometimes just thinking about it.

When was it exactly that she first fell in love with him? She’d always known her relationship with Kyo was different from what she had with Yuki, or Shigure, or any of the other Soma’s, but there had never been that defining light bulb moment she’d often seen in the movies. Her feelings had already grown into something so deep and engrained that by the time she began to comprehend what they meant there was nothing to unravel, it was just fact. Learning that they were on a time limit did nothing but drive a desperation into her that would otherwise not be there.

Suddenly her expression fell, and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she thought about all that had been revealed to her that night at the beach house. The curse and Akito’s place amongst the Zodiac. Their future…Kyo’s future. She thought perhaps she could do something to stop it, but as more time passed, she wasn’t so sure. Worrying about it was starting to wear at her normally cheerful disposition and it was beginning to show. She didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Hey, still in there?” Kyo asked, gently tapping the side of her head with a knuckle.

“Sorry, just thinking,” Tohru replied with a blush.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright walking home today? You’re even spacier than usual.”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s Wednesday, remember? The rat’s got student council and I’ll be at the dojo, so it’ll just be you.”

“I _have_ walked home by myself before, Kyo,” she teased and giggled at his chagrined expression.

“I know that dummy. You just seemed to be out of it a lot more lately. You aren’t trying to internalize stuff again are you? You know I hate when you do that shit.”

“No, no, everything is fine!” she squeaked, turning her face away so he couldn’t see the obvious lie written in her eyes.

“Uh-huh,” he muttered. “Just do me a favor and stay alert on your way home. I don’t need you running into something or getting kidnapped or whatever.”

“I’ll be fine!” she laughed and gave his hand a quick squeeze in reassurance. He relaxed almost instantaneously at her touch and even flashed her a warm smile just before they walked into the classroom together.

_I’ll have to be more careful not to make Kyo worry,_ she thought, chewing her lip again as she settled into her seat.

* * *

“Tohru, Tohru, Tohru!”

“Hmm? Oh, Momiji! How are you?” Tohru said with a wide smile as the blonde boy bounced up to her in the hallway after the final bell rang. Yuki and Kyo had already said their goodbyes, as had the girls, so she was currently walking alone.

“Are you going straight home to ShiI-chan’s today?” he asked as he fell into pace beside her.

Tohru blinked up at him and nodded. She resisted the urge to do a double take as she did every time they ran into each other these days. Momiji had shot up practically overnight during the last break and had returned for his second year suddenly taller than her. It was a little unsettling at times, but it warmed her heart to see him looking so mature and handsome. He’d even started wearing the boy’s uniform like the others and it looked as natural on him as the other one had when he was smaller.

“I covered a few extra hours last night at work, so they told me to take today off,” she explained with a small shrug.

“Ja, I heard you fell asleep in class earlier,” Momiji mentioned casually.

“Who told you that??” she yelped.

“Don’t worry about it. Hey, since you have the night off why don’t I walk with you, maybe stay and hang out for a while?”

“Sure, if you don’t—wait, did Kyo put you up to this?” Tohru asked suspiciously.

“Why would you think that?” Momiji asked innocently.

“Because he was acting weird about me walking home alone today. I’m always happy to spend time with you, Momiji, but you really don’t have to if you have other things to do. I’m not a child!” she huffed.

“He’s just worried about you, Tohru. Besides, technically it was Yuki, “he said all in a rush. “But never mind all that! Come on, there’s something I want to show you!” he continued, taking her hand and pulling her along behind him excitedly.

Tohru relaxed and giggled at her friends’ antics. Momiji always knew just how to make her smile and they soon fell into a comfortable conversation.

“I’m home!” Tohru called as they entered the house and put their bags down inside the door.

“Shii-chan!” Momiji called as he bounded into the living room.

“Ah, Momiji,” Shigure replied in greeting, looking over the rim of his reading glasses at the blonde. “What brings you here?”

“Visiting with Tohru or course.”

“I see, I’m guessing Yuki and Kyo are off somewhere else? It’s rather irresponsible of them to leave her alone with you,” Shigure replied slyly.

“Um, why is that Shigure?” Tohru ventured. 

“No reason. Although…if you get much taller, Momiji, they are going to have some serious competition.”

“That’s the plan!” Momiji replied brightly.

“Huh?” Tohru responded, non-plussed.

“Oh, nothing!” Momiji said quickly. “Come on, Tohru, let’s sit out in the garden for a bit while the sun is still out.”

“Okay, that sounds nice actually,” she replied with her customary smile.

_And it is_ , Tohru thought as she settled against a tree and closed her eyes for just a moment. When was the last time she came out here just to enjoy the serenity of Shigure’s small ornamental garden? Had she ever? It was not exactly as peaceful as Yuki’s secret base, but it was nice, nonetheless.

“Tohru?”

“Hmm? Sorry, Momiji…actually, you said you had something to show me, didn’t you?”

“Ja! Here, look at this,” he said excitedly as he handed her a folder. Tohru opened it and then looked at him curiously.

“Um…I don’t understand. Sheet music?” Tohru asked.

“Do you remember when I told you about my dream to become a violinist? The day you told me about Momo?”

“Yes, of course I do.”

“This is an original arrangement of the song you said you liked. It’s still a work in progress but I wanted it to be something really special.”

“Wait, you wrote this? But how…?”

“Oh, I am not working on it by myself,” he said with a wink. “After that day I went to Papa to tell him I wanted to audition for a music conservatory, but he wouldn’t allow it. You see, he has other ideas for my future. Papa wants me to take over his company when he’s ready to retire. I was surprised. In a way it made me happy that he would still want something like that from me…after everything with Mama and Momo.”

“So then, what happened?” Tohru asked, confused.

“I was happy, but I also wasn’t ready to give up. Those dreams, they’ve been a part of me for so long. So, I thought perhaps a compromise. I did some research and went back to Papa the next week with a proposal. I’d found a new violin mentor, one that works only with more advanced students. If he allowed me to train with her, I would agree to go to the university of his choice.”

“And he agreed?”

“Yes. He even seemed impressed with the work I put in. Anyway, I started seeing the new tutor a few weeks ago. She’s tough but really amazing! Sensei’s performed all over the world so really knows what she’s talking about. She’s the one helping me with my compositions. With any luck by the time I graduate it’ll be complete, and I’ll be able to play it for you.”

“That’s amazing, Momiji!” Tohru crowed, clasping her hands in excitement. “You’re working so hard to see your dreams come true, I just know you’ll succeed.”

“Danka! If I do it’s only because I have someone who believes in me,” Momiji replied beaming at her. After a while, his smile faded into something more wistful as they watched the sun start to set in the distance.

That’s when she remembered. Even with all he was doing, because he was a Zodiac, Momiji might not get to see any of his future plans come true. That made her incredibly sad. Still, there was something to be said about how he’d handled the situation with his father. Instead of fighting or just acquiescing he’d sought out a compromise.

_If only that could work with the curse_ , Tohru thought with a heavy sigh. Once again, her feelings inevitably turned to Kyo’s confinement and her heart ached all over again.

_Kyo._ If only…

“Tohru?” Momiji called, leaning in to look closer at her face. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry! It isn’t anything you said, I just…” Tohru began, but trailed off as she tried to desperately contain her spinning emotions. “Can I ask you something?” she asked instead.

“Of course! Ask me anything.” He replied.

“Kyo…do the others know? About…after graduation?” she asked hesitantly. She’d wondered about this for a while now but hadn’t been brave enough to ask any of the others. Momiji though…he’d been there when Akito had revealed the whole awful truth to her.

“Err…”

“I’m sorry! It was rude of me to ask, it’s really none of my business and you don’t have to answer that,” Tohru began to ramble in a panic, arms flailing.

“No! It’s not that, I just wasn’t expecting—although, perhaps I should have,” Momiji murmured almost to himself, lost in thought. And then eventually, “It’s never spoken of. Ever. But yes, they know.”

“I see,” Tohru replied quietly, wringing her hands.

“I realize how that must sound. I can only tell you that it’s…complicated,” he continued, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

_Complicated?_ Tohru had a feeling she really didn’t want to know what that meant.

Ever since she came to live at Shigure’s each and every one of Soma’s she’d met had become precious to her in their own way. As a whole they were like a surrogate family to her and she couldn’t imagine her life without them in it. She never wanted to think poorly of any of them…yet she couldn’t help but feel the answers to her unvoiced questions would leave her disappointed. There was still so much she didn’t know about them _or_ the curse. If she ever learned the truth, would she be able to handle it?

_I would,_ she told herself, straightening her spine. _I will._ _For Momiji, Yuki, Kyo and all the others, I’ll do whatever it takes. I’ll be brave for them._

“Tooohruuuu, when is dinner?” Shigure’s whining voice rang across the lawn, shattering the moment. Both she and Momiji giggled as they stood and brushed off their clothing.

“I better get cooking,” Tohru said.

“Come on then, I’ll help!” Momiji replied cheerfully.

* * *

_Tohru’s eyes opened at the sound of seagull’s and crashing waves._

_She was in a strange place. It looked like she was standing in some sort of docking area just outside a natural grotto. On one side was the sheer face of craggy cliffside, on the other was the sea stretching out as far as the eye could see. A man in a strangely old-fashioned suit with a high, starched collar approached and bowed in front of her. Behind him were two others, a man with a torch and a second wearing a blue and white soldier’s uniform and a lethal-looking sword._

_“Welcome to the Chateau D’If,” the man said in a deep, craggy voice._

_“Let’s just get this over with,” another voice answered from behind, startling her. Tohru gasped, recognizing the voice. She turned to look over her shoulder and sure enough, also wearing old-fashioned clothing, was Akito._

_As the man nodded and gestured for them to walk on Tohru realized he hadn’t been talking to her at all but to Akito. Curious, she followed along anyway, and it soon became evident the others were unaware of her presence._

_They took a long set of stone stairs that led directly into an intimidating-looking stone fortress. The corridors were dark even though it was daylight outside and were ill lit even with torches lining the walls. She swallowed hard, watching the shadows dance ominously on the stone walls as they passed._

_“Whom do you wish to visit first, Inspector?” the man on the left, whom she gathered was the prison Overseer, said to Akito._

_“It hardly matters. Once you see one prisoner you’ve seen them all,” Akito replied tiredly. “It’s always the same: the food is detestable; they want to be set free; ill fed and innocent to the man.”_

_With Akito’s words the Overseer grunted in agreement and gestured to the man with the torch. The turnkey pulled out a ring of heavy brass keys and opened the door they stood in front of._

_“They call this one ‘The Dog’,” the Overseer said with a sneer as they stepped into the room._

_“Very well. Oi, Dog. How is the fare here?” Akito asked without preamble._

_Again Tohru, watching as some sort of spectral onlooker, gaped as she recognized Shigure._

_“Honestly, it’s terrible. They do not even serve takoyaki here!” Shigure replied in a whining voice._

_“Noted,” Akito said with a bored tone. “And do you have any requests?”_

_“Why my freedom of course,” the Dog replied. “I am an innocent man! Those girls were all over the age of consent, I swear on my former editor’s life.”_

_Akito rolled his eyes and the Overseer snorted._

_“You see?” Akito sighed. “Let us continue on, I do not have all day.”_

_“Very well, Inspector,” the Overseer replied as they walked back out and locked the door to the continued whining of the prisoner they’d left behind. They saw ten other prisoners with cells on this corridor, all Tohru recognized as her Soma friends though they were only referred to as their Zodiac spirit animals. Sometimes they went in and spoke with them, sometimes they didn’t, but the responses were all remarkably similar aside from the personal reasons they wished to be free._

_“Are there any others?” Akito asked as they reached the end of the corridor._

_“There are a few down in the dungeons, where we keep the more dangerous prisoners,” the Overseer replied hesitantly. “You need not visit with them though, if you are concerned for your safety, Monsieur.”_

_“Let us go see them,” he replied with an unconcerned wave._

_Down and down they went, deeper into the belly of the dark, dank fortress until they reached the lowest level. Tohru watched Akito briefly put a handkerchief over his nose and mouth to block out the reek of the dungeons._

_“There are two contained here, one more or less mad, the other most certainly so. Which will you see first?” the Overseer inquired._

_“Are they dangerous?” Akito asked._

_“The madman is harmless…humorous, even. The other, however, is quite dangerous and very nearly demented himself. Another year and he will be completely so.”_

_“Let us see the madman first then.”_

_Upon entering the cell there was a figure in dirty robes meditating. Unlike the others they’d seen before he seemed serene and unperturbed by his surroundings. He didn’t even appear to react to the presence of visitors in his chamber. Tohru recognized the man immediately._

_“Oi, Shishou, you have a visitor,” the Overseer called._

_Kazuma looked up and smiled. With a fluid movement he stood and bowed respectfully before the group._

_“Welcome, you must be the Inspector General,” he said._

_“How is the fare here?” Akito asked without bothering to acknowledge the other man’s greetings._

_“The same as other prisons I suspect,” he replied._

_“And have you any requests?” he continued, as before with the other prisoners._

_“Requests? None for myself but I have a bargain I would like to propose.”_

_“A bargain, what is this?” Akito replied with a raised eyebrow._

_“I have knowledge of a vast treasure, just waiting to be claimed. Jewels and wealth beyond your imagination. I will give you its location in exchange for the freedom of the prisoner in the cell next to mine.”_

_“If you have such knowledge why on earth would you trade it for another’s freedom? Why not your own?” Akito asked._

_“He is young, earnest, and beyond the injustice of his imprisonment here is ignorant of this world’s iniquities. A man like that, on the cusp of realizing all the joys and wishes of a fulfilling life, is more deserving of his freedom than I. If he is free, then I am content,” Kazuma replied._

_“See what I told you? He is mad,” the Overseer muttered._

_Akito only shook his head in disbelief._

_“Come, let us see this paradigm of virtue,” he said as they exited the cell and went to the last door. Tohru’s heart squeezed painfully as they opened it. She could hardly breathe at his appearance in this place._

_He was kneeling in the center of the cell, his tall frame once strong now sloped in despair. Dirt streaked his face and shabby clothing, making the orange hair stand out like a flame against the uniform gray of the tiny cell. His tunic was so tattered it could barely be called a shirt any longer, evidence of both recent and previous lashings clear from the rust-colored stains on the grubby cloth. Dead amber eyes looked up at their entrance, barely registering at first that they were really there. When recognition did come, he jumped up all at once and was immediately halted from leaping forward by the soldier’s bayonet._

_“You are the one they call the Cat?” Akito intoned as he crossed his arms. “Do you know who I am?”_

_“Yes, Monsieur,” the Cat said, bowing his head humbly._

_“Are you well fed here?”_

_“I guess? It matters little.”_

_“I see,” Akito said, betraying little emotion at this unusual response. “Then do you have any requests?”_

_“Only to know what my crime is and to be fairly tried. If I am guilty, then have me executed, if I am innocent then grant me my freedom,” he replied._

_“You do not know why you are here?” Akito asked, one eyebrow arching in disbelief._

_The Overseer leaned over and whispered into his ear. She could not hear what was said but watched as Akito’s expression hardened and then went blank. All the while a strange mix of images flooded Tohru’s mind; some memories, some strange scenes that belonged more to this place than anything in her reality._

_…Familiar amber eyes staring longingly out over the sea…she and Kyo on the roof at night under a carpet of stars…building sandcastles at the beach…Kyo in a soldier’s uniform atop a rearing, dappled gray horse surrounded by smoke and canon blasts… dozens of instances he playful wrapped his knuckles against her head…that smile he reserved only for her…_

_“Nothing to be done,” Akito finally pronounced, interrupting the course of her thoughts._

_“What? At least tell me of what I am accused!” Kyo cried, but the small group was already leaving his cell, locking the door behind them with a resounding, ominous clank of finality. Tohru could still see his face in the small, barred window in the door, eyes mad with desperation. “What is my crime!” he yelled after them, his loud voice echoing hopelessly across the stone. “What is my crime!”_

* * *

Tohru’s eyes popped open with a start.

_What the actual hell?_ Ran through her head before she realized she was not in her bed. She experienced a moment of mental vertigo as she tried to figure out where she was, and then remembered a split second before she recognized her surroundings that she’d been reading at her desk the night before. She must have fallen asleep at some point because she was still hunched over the top of it, the library book open next to her hand. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes, and then paused when she felt something soft tumble down her arm.

Her cheeks warmed when her fingertips brushed against a blanket. Someone must have discovered her sleeping there in the night and, instead of waking her, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. In a house full of cursed Somas, it was a sensible choice (and also really sweet). It comforted her, feeling so well cared for, even when she wasn’t aware of it.

The thought helped her push past the last remnants of pressure left in her chest from this latest weird dream. There would be time to think of that later. Right now, she had a breakfast to prepare.

* * *

A week passed where things seemed to almost go back to normal. Tohru went about her days as she usually did; fixed meals, did chores, went to school, went to work. Yet in the quiet moments alone she couldn’t help but rehash the things that happened. The weird dreams. Snippets of various conversations. Always the terrible pressure would come back into her chest and suddenly it would feel like something needed to be done or her world would completely crumble away.

A niggling of a thought began to form. She dismissed it, may times, but it was always there in the back of her mind, quietly nagging. Insisting to be heard. It both scared and encouraged her. 

It could not be ignored.

That is why the next day she knew she would walk home alone she waved goodbye to her friends, lingered awhile around the corner, and then headed in the opposite direction. That is how she came to be waiting _here_ , of all places.

Nerves frazzled, she knelt in the center of spacious chamber; head bowed, knuckles white as she clenched and unclenched her hands. At some length she took a quick glance around and noticed the room was mostly empty save for a plant in a cracked vase with red blossoms, a couple of cushions piled in the corner and an incense burner. She could see peeks of a garden just outside the windows but nothing else of note. It would be peaceful here if she were not so anxious. Suddenly the _swoosh_ of a door sliding open sounded behind her followed closely by the one voice she both hoped and had not hoped to hear all at once.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Miss Tohru Honda. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Tohru turned around slowly and looked up into Akito’s darkly amused gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tohru’s dream is loosely based on an actual chapter of Alexandre Dumas’ Count of Monte Cristo. Why? Because as Momiji said (and Jim Caviezel in the 2002 movie version) “It’s Complicated.” Don’t worry, it’s not a focus for the rest of the story, just a random plot device that demanded its inclusion.


	4. Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading and most especially to those who have left kudos and/or comments. You made my day! :) I really loved writing this next chapter so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. ~Prose
> 
> *Muse Tunes: “Pillars and Pyre” by Christopher Smith; “Drown” by Seafret; La Boheme: Act I: Si Mi Chiamano Mimi by Giacomo Puccini – Renee Fleming, “You Can’t Have Him” by Stephen Barton (12 Monkeys Season 3 OST); “Too Late” by Fink
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Fruits Basket, just a fan playing in the sandbox

**CHAPTER 3 – SELFISH**

Something was wrong with Tohru.

The thought ran through Kyo's head on repeat as he walked into the locker room and started stripping out of his gi even as he was still catching his breath from a hard workout. His every movement was choppy, almost violent as the turmoil rolling around in his chest threatened to take him over completely.

With an audible growl he threw himself into one of the shower stalls and braced himself as he turned the water on. He couldn’t help the way his skin jumped at the feel of the water cascading down his head to roll over his chest and broad shoulders. It was a sore point to know he couldn’t even enjoy something as simple as a shower. The cat spirit was always there to remind him what he was. It was aggravating as fuck.

Knowing it would just piss him off more if he lingered, Kyo washed as quickly as possible. Yet his thoughts still turned to Tohru as he went through the motions.

For a while now he’d noticed her spaciness had started getting more and more pronounced. At first, he chalked it up to normal stuff. School. Work. Her propensity to worry about everyone (with the exception of herself) and every little thing out of her control. Perhaps that was a part of it, but he couldn’t help but feel like there was something else at play here. He didn’t know what was bothering her, but he could see it in all the little details that weren’t adding up to a conclusion. The deep smudges under her eyes that told him she wasn’t sleeping well no matter what weak excuses she gave them. The sudden jumpiness which had always been more apart of his nature than hers. Worst of all the long spans of time she seemed to lose track of everything around her. Oh, she still laughed and smiled like she always did, but a shadow had started to creep into her beautiful eyes that he did not like at all. It put him majorly on edge.

Finishing up Kyo toweled off and dressed in the fresh change of clothes he brought from home. Jamming his gi back into his gym bag and collecting the rest of his things, he shouldered the bag and took a deep breath in a final attempt to calm himself.

“Kyo,” a familiar voice called the moment he stepped out of the locker room and he stifled the curse that jumped to his lips

Kazuma was standing in the doorway to his office, arms crossed in front of his chest, expression indecipherable. With a gesture of his head he turned and stepped back into the room without looking back to see if Kyo followed. His foster father knew he would.

“Shut the door behind you please,” Kazuma added as he leaned against the front of his desk.

“Master, is something wrong?” Kyo asked, hesitating just inside the room.

“I was going to ask you the same thing—and don’t tell me it’s nothing,” Kazuma said, raising his hand to stop him when he saw the stubborn tilt to his son’s jaw. “Talk to me, Kyo. You’ve been preoccupied and unfocused for weeks now.”

“I—” Kyo sighed and sat heavily in the chair in front of Kazuma as he tried to gather his thoughts. What was he even supposed to say to that? The pressure inside of his chest was getting to be too much.

“You can tell me anything, son. I won’t force you to answer but whatever you’re going through, you don’t have to do it alone.”

And with that it was as if a dam opened.

“I think there’s something wrong with Tohru,” he said all in a rush , his breath coming out in a _woosh_ when he finally said it out loud.

“What do you mean?”

“She hasn’t been herself and I can’t help but worry it has something to do with me. I—I fucked up with her, Master.”

“Okay,” Kazuma started carefully. “Are we talking about an argument…or should I be preparing to be called Grandpa sometime in the near future?”

“What?!” Kyo yelled, his voice ending in a comical squeak as he stared in shock at the comment. “It’s not like th—I never—geez, old man! Where’d you get the idea that I would even—and not use—besides, we’re just friends! How the hell are we even having this conversation!”

“I see,” Kazuma replied, stifling a knowing grin as he watched Kyo’s face turn tomato red followed by an interesting shade of purple when he added. “No offense meant. I was a young man once too, you know. I know how these things go.”

“Please don’t,” Kyo groaned, facepalming. “I don’t need to know the details.”

“So…you’re ‘just friends’?” Kazuma asked to get them back on track, one eyebrow arching in question.

“I—that’s what I meant. About fucking up I mean. I—I—” he started again but his throat closed up over the words every time he tried to get them out.

“You’re in love with her?” Kazuma prompted and Kyo let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Yeah.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“What’s the problem?” Kyo repeated, blinking at his Master like he’d grown a second head.

“You don’t think she feels the same way about you?”

“She _doesn’t_ feel the same way about me. Even if she did, we could never be together.”

“Why not?

_“Why not?”_

“You’re starting to sound like a parrot, Kyo. Yes, why not?”

“Even if Akito allowed it…which we both know would never happen…in a matter of months I’m going to be locked up for the rest of my life. She deserves more than that. Some guy that can give her a normal future. House. Car. Kids. All of that bullshit.”

“What if that isn’t what she wants?” Kazuma juxtaposed. “What if she does return your feelings…doesn’t Tohru deserve the right to choose for herself?”

“I have nothing to offer her!” he yelled, temper spiking and then just as suddenly draining as his shoulders slumped in defeat. “What does it matter? There’s nothing between us, and I won’t push for that to change when I know it’ll only hurt her in the end.”

Kyo put his head in his hands and for a time the room was silent. At length Kazuma sighed and placed a warm hand on one of his shoulders, gently squeezing.

“I don’t have the answers. I’m probably the last person qualified to give advice about women, but I do know you’re never going to find out what’s wrong if you don’t ask her yourself. Talk to her. Tohru trusts you, she cares about what you think. Give her the chance to open up to you…just don’t pressure her too much or she might retreat completely.”

“That’s all, huh?” Kyo said with a disbelieving snort.

“That’s all. Well, except that if a girl ever tells you she’s ‘fine’ she really isn’t,” Kazuma replied.

“You’re joking right?”

“I wish I was.”

“What the hell is wrong with women, anyway, can’t they just say what they mean?”

Kazuma chuckled and shrugged.

“One of the great mysteries of the world, my boy.”

* * *

Kyo replayed the conversation with his Master again in his head as he left for home and he wondered if it could really be that easy. _Just ask her, huh?_ He thought as he stared at the sidewalk in front of his feet. Knowing Tohru she would evade his questions and act like everything was normal, but he couldn’t take much more of whatever this feeling was every time he looked at her. Like something was trying to claw its way out of his chest.

Then suddenly there she was, appearing as if out of nowhere, long chestnut hair swinging out behind her as she walked. She had a familiar look of serene determination on her face that nearly took his breath away. He wanted to smile like an idiot just to see it, he hadn’t seen it in so damn long he’d almost forgotten. The girl was a force of nature.

“Tohru?” he called. She stopped, looking startled as she turned at the sound of her name but smiled and waited for him to catch up to her. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I’m, um, on my way home?” she replied.

His eyebrows shot up at the weird inflection but understood as soon as he recognized exactly where they were.

“What were you doing at the Soma estate...Tohru?” he pressed when she didn’t answer right away. It took everything in him not to lash out at her irresponsiveness.

“Nothing, I just, Momiji loaned me something the other day when he was at Shigure’s and I promised to return it and we got to talking about his new violin teacher and I lost track of the time and I’m rambling now,” Tohru sputtered in a panic.

“Take it easy, I was just asking,” he replied.

“Right, sorry. Are you headed home from the dojo?” she asked.

“Yeah, you ‘coming?”

“Sure! I’m glad we ran into each other!”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“I’m always glad to see you,” she said with a bright smile that took him off guard, as it always did. He could feel his cheeks warming and tried to grasp at some topic, any topic, to hide his awkwardness as they started to walk.

“You know, I really rather you wouldn’t go to the estate unless me or Yuki are there to escort you,” he said.

“But Momiji—”

“ _Tohru._ Akito doesn’t like you, what do you think would happen if someone discovered you traipsing around the estate and reported it back to that asshole? Momiji means well but he has no fighting instinct or training. The rat at least I know would have half a shot at getting you out of there. Just…if you have to go there, _please_ wait until one of us can go with you.”

“Okay, but…” she began in a small voice that took all the starch out of him. Damn, but he felt like a bastard when she sounded like that.

“I just want you to be safe, do you understand?”

“Of course, I do,” she said with another slow smile.

Kyo blinked and tried not to stare. Tohru had a thousand different smiles and he thought he’d seen and categorized every one of them, but this one? This one was new. For some reason it made him instantly nervous. At least, until…

“Oh shoot! I meant to stop at the grocery store on the way home. You go on ahead, I’ll just swing by and—”

“Like hell that’s happening,” he snapped and then rolled his eyes. “You’re picking up stuff for dinner, right? Come on, I know a shortcut we can take.”

“Thank you, Kyo!” she chirped, rushing after him.

…and just like that they were back in familiar territory. Kyo felt his muscles relax and a small smile cross his lips as she listed off what they needed at the store.

* * *

It lasted all of five minutes.

Kyo had led them off the main road onto an overgrown path he knew of that was fairly well hidden, even for his keen eyes, but well worth the effort if you knew where to look. Not only would it cut their time in half, but it made for a rather pretty walk through the forest. Especially at this time of day when the light bent through the trees at just the right angle to make the whole atmosphere glow warmly. If not for the circumstances it would have been…well…romantic.

Maybe that’s why things suddenly felt weirdly awkward. Or maybe it had to do with the way the light played through her hair, or the air of soft determination he’d glimpsed before which was now back on her face. He didn’t know what it meant. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to because for some reason it was making his fingers involuntarily twitch.

“Oh wow, it’s so pretty Kyo! I never knew there was a path here. How’d you discover it?”

“Eh, well…I get insomnia every once and awhile. Its sometimes easier to take off, wander around for a while than try to force myself to sleep. You’d be surprised at what you can find that way.”

“Wait. You’ve been wandering around the woods at night when you can’t sleep??” 

“Well, yeah. Would it make you feel better if you knew I’m usually a cat when that happens?”

“Um, not really,” Tohru answered honestly.

“Fair enough. Though it’s been a long time since I’ve transformed like that,” he replied and then sighed at her expression. “What is it now?”

“It’s just—don’t you get scared…all alone in the woods in the dark?”

“Nah. It’s sort of peaceful, actually…hardly any rabid bears to be found.”

_“Kyo!”_

“Look, if you stop going to the Soma estate unescorted, I’ll stop traipsing around the woods in the middle of the night. Deal?”

“Deal—oh, wow! Is that the park?” Tohru cried as she scurried down the path.

“Hey, watch it!” Kyo called in alarm as he followed after her, worried she would trip and fall over the uneven ground, but she didn’t go far.

There was an old, crumbling wall a little way down the path that served as a good overlook spot. Generally, the trees in this area were a little too dense to see anything but there was a break in the tree line to allow for a perfect view of the park and even a little of the city skyline beyond that. Tohru leaned against it now, seemingly enjoying the view. Kyo walked over to stand next to her, and then turned and leaned his back against the wall, propping is elbows on top of it casually. They stood like that for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

“Hey Kyo?”

“Hmm?’

“What do you wish for?”

“What?”

“If you could ask for anything, what would it be?”

“A million dollars.”

“I’m being serious!”

“So am I,” Kyo deadpanned. 

“You’re so silly,” Tohru said with a giggle that made him smile.

“What would you wish for?” he asked her instead, realizing he sincerely wanted to know.

Tohru looked up at him then and the entire atmosphere changed as he got lost in her beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes. Before he had the chance to react, she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in until their lips met. It only lasted a few seconds, just enough for him to get the impression of a soft, warm pressure against his lips, but it was enough to make his mouth tingle and his senses to go haywire. He didn’t know what he’d expected but that wasn’t it…and of course he did the only thing he could do.

Freak the fuck out.

Taking her upper arms in his hands he gently pushed her away.

“What the hell are you doing?” he barked at her. He tried to ignore the flash of pain that shot through her slightly dazed expression. Then she smiled, in that new, slow way that definitely did _not_ turn him inside out (read: it totally did). 

“Being selfish. Please Kyo, let me be selfish just this once,” she replied in a shaky voice that belied the confidence of the movement as she leaned towards him again. This time he managed to stop her just before their lips could meet again.

“Are you insane? What the hell Tohru!” he yelled at her.

“You’re the one who asked me what I wished for!” she said very matter-of-factly. “I’m sorry if I was too forward, but honestly the only thing I’ve been thinking of lately is you. I want you Kyo. I want to be with you.”

Kyo froze at her words. Could she really mean…? And then he remembered who he was. _What_ he was, and what he was about to be in just a handful of months. _No, she couldn’t possibly._

“God, you really are stupid, aren’t you? You’re delusional. Get out of here,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Kyo, I—”

“I said get the hell outta’ here!”

Tohru jumped at the volume of his voice and went pale as she took one large step back. They stared at each other from across the distance and one of her hands went up to clasp at her chest.

“Are you…d-do you really mean that?” she asked in a small voice. When Kyo didn’t answer she made a strangled noise that shot straight through him, followed by a quiet sob.

Instant regret washed over him, but it was too late. Tohru had already stumbled away down the path and suddenly he remembered they were in the middle of the woods; in a place she’d never been, and the sun was beginning to set.

“Wait, Tohru!” he called as he ran after her, now truly panicked.

It didn’t take long for him to spot her, but she saw him too and careened faster down the winding path. Kyo cursed, praying to anything and everything that could possibly be listening. He didn’t know what he was praying for, but he knew he had to somehow fix this.

“I’m sorry please just stop!” he called after her.

Tohru veered off the path, down a small embankment and straight into a pond.

“Stay back!” she yelled as she took a few huge steps, lost her footing, and promptly fell. He winced but luckily the water didn’t seem too deep, so she quickly righted herself and lengthened every inch of her petite frame. That’s when he realized she’d gone into the water on purpose…to get away from him. Damn but didn’t he deserve it, too? He thought, appreciating the girl’s backbone. He’d laugh if he weren’t scared shitless of losing the only good thing he had in his life.

“Please Tohru—”

“Go away, Kyo. I can’t…I just can’t…”

“You can’t what?” he asked softly, edging slowly towards her, ignoring the shudder of discomfort that ran through his body at the first lap of water over his legs.

Tohru’s eyes cut away and her chin went down so he couldn’t see her face when she answered.

“I can’t just stop loving you because you don’t want me,” she replied through wet, sniffling hiccups.

Kyo’s eyes widened in shock, both at the confession and at the statement that followed it.

“That’s not it at all, damnit!” he growled, closing the distance between them. “Tohru—” when she didn’t look up at him, he sighed and placed a finger under her chin, pushing up firmly until her face came up and her tear-filled eyes met his. “Sometimes I want you so bad, it’s physically painful,” he told her, his face immediately turning beet red at the admission, but still trying to convey the depth of his sincerity through his pleading gaze.

“But then, why…?” Tohru began in confusion. He turned his head away quickly, but not fast enough to hide the expression that crossed his face. Understanding suddenly lit her features. “I know Kyo…about the confinement.”

“What? But how??” he cried, head snapping back around to stare in surprise.

“Akito told me. At the beach house that night.”

“All this time you’ve known?” he groaned, placing his head in one hand.

“That’s why I don’t understand,” Tohru continued. “Don’t you want to have the ability to dust off good memories any time things get bad? To look back and know with certainty there was a time you lived with your full heart, without reservation or regret? Even if it were for a little while, even if the rest of the world melts away over time, you would always have that with you to keep close and cherish.”

“You deserve more than that, Tohru. You deserve someone who can give you a future. I…can’t do that,” he said, swallowing hard against the last part.

Tohru was shaking her head vehemently even before he’d finished his thought.

“How can there be anyone else when my heart is so filled with you?” she said, stepping even closer to him. The hairs on his arms stood up on end like an electrical charge at her proximity, even before he felt her small hand slip into his. For a half a second, he worried if she got any closer he would transform and then she said, “I just want to be with you, Kyo. For as long as we have, no matter how short or long that is. Please…please don’t push me away, I can’t bear it.”

He stared at her in wonder as he fought an internal battle. What she said was exactly how he’d felt ever since he realized he was in love with her. Only he’d thought it was one-sided, or at least he did until recently. Even with his heart questioning the evidence (that now that he thought about it, was really pretty clear) he instantly shut down any hope that came from it. It had never occurred to him that it was hurting her too. Stupid, and selfish. How hadn’t he seen? How couldn’t he have realized? God, she really was something else. He didn’t deserve her. But could they really…?

“It would have to be a secret,” he found himself saying without really knowing where he planned to go with this. “You wouldn’t be able to tell anyone. Not Uotani or Hanajima, not the rat and _definitely_ not, under any circumstances, Shigure.”

“Why?” she asked, eyebrows going up in surprise.

“Akito can never find out. He has a way of…hurting people that get too close to the Zodiac men. I don’t know why, maybe he really is just a sadistic bastard. I know you trust your friends, but the more people that know the more likely he’ll find out. It’s just too dangerous.”

“And what about Yuki and Shigure? You don’t really think they would tell Akito?”

“I don’t think Yuki would ever intentionally hurt you even if it meant the pleasure of getting rid of me, but there’s just no telling with Shigure. He’s too close to Akito and honestly, when it comes to the curse, if it came down to it neither one of them would have a choice.”

“I see,” she said softly, brow crumpling in thought.

“I don’t care what happens to me, but I won’t risk you Tohru, no matter how much I might want...”

“Okay,” she said simply.

“Okay? You mean—”

“Yes. I just want to be with you Kyo. If that means keeping it quiet, I’m okay with it.”

“It probably won’t feel much like dating. We won’t be able to call each other girlfriend and boyfriend, no PDA at school or at home when the two idiots are around,” Kyo warned.

“And when we’re alone?” Tohru asked.

“When it’s just the two of us you can do whatever you want to me—err, I didn’t mean—not in a weird way!” Kyo stuttered, going beet red again when he realized the implications of his words.

Tohru giggled and shot him a teasing smile.

“We’re alone now,” she said, eyes sparkling up at him.

He couldn’t help the huge smile that flashed across his face. He never wanted to embrace someone as badly as he did in that moment.

“So we are,” he replied as he took her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks in a gentle caress. Then before he could change his mind swooped down and claimed her lips with his own.

Tohru immediately responded, pressing her lips back against his, as soft and pliant as he had always dreamed. He deepened the kiss, hands falling to rest on her arms if for no other reason than to make sure they kept that crucial few inches of distance between them. This time when his body shuddered it was at the exquisite feeling of warm fingertips playing with the damp tendrils of hair at the back of his neck. That in combination with the feeling of her hot mouth on his was enough to make him realize what he hadn’t wanted to admit earlier. That even if he wanted to it was far past too late to back out of this now. Like it or not he belonged to her, irrevocably, and he would spend what time he had left showing her.

Tohru sighed happily into his neck when he pulled away and pressed one last lingering kiss to her temple. Kyo chuckled when he looked down at her slightly dazed expression. Maybe, just maybe, she belonged to him too.

“Tohru?”

“Hmm?”

“I could kiss you all night, but can we please get out of the water now?” Kyo asked with a slightly pained expression.

Tohru looked down and giggled once she realized they were both still standing in the middle of the pond.

“I’m so sorry Kyo! You came into the water after me again,” Tohru said as they trudged back to solid ground.

“Of course, I did, dummy,” he replied. _Always,_ he swore silently. _As long as you let me, as long as I’m able to, I will always come after you._

* * *

Neither noticed the figure standing in the shadows a short distance away, watching after them as they disappeared down the path.


	5. Nebula Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Muse Tunes: “Nomad” by Fleurie
> 
> Thanks all for checking out my story! Not sure how long I can keep up my current pace of posting, but I found myself with crazy inspiration and time to write this weekend. Therefore, I humbly present to you what has to be my all-time favorite chapter of this story so far!!   
> I can also now say I have a pretty solid outline built (rare for me as I tend to just free-form write) and there most likely will be 13 or 14 chapters before I move on to Part 2 of this series. Subject to change so I am keeping it open-ended. Please enjoy. And…I am not responsible for any resulting tooth decay from the (hopefully not to cheesy/cliché) fluff included in the below. Sorry.
> 
> *Disclaimer: As always...I do not own any part of Fruits Basket

**CHAPTER 4 – NEBULA RISING**

Not much changed in the days that followed for Kyo and Tohru. Routines continued as they always did. School, work, and chores for her. School and dojo for him. In between were all the normal distractions with the constant stream of people and things to keep them busy until they were both too exhausted to do anything other than to say good night and fall into their respective beds. If there was more unguarded longing in their glances or if they sometimes stood a little closer to each other whenever possible it was subtle enough to pass by unremarked. Externally everything was as it should be.

Internally Tohru was going crazy. It had been more than a week since her near-disastrous confession. More than a week since Kyo had kissed her. Rationally she knew that this was not a very long span of time but the secret spark that had already lived inside her had ignited into a flame the moment his lips had met hers. Now all she wanted, all she could think about, was for him to touch her again.

When he first suggested a secret relationship it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. It was almost thrilling really, to think there would be this whole other side of him that only she was going to see. The reality of it however was not what she imagined.

Not once since their agreement had they been left alone together. If it wasn’t their friends at school, Yuki and Shigure were always around or one of the Somas would drop by the house. Momiji, Haru, Kisa (Hiro trailing after her as usual), even Rin had stopped by to visit. If Tohru had been a more suspicious person she might think there was some conspiracy running interference in her and Kyo’s not-relationship. Instead she reminded herself she loved her friends and tried to be grateful for their presence when all she really wanted was a few minutes alone with her not-boyfriend. Even the weather had been against them. It had been mostly overcast and rainy in the evenings lately, so not only was Kyo’s favored escape to the roof an impossibility, it had made him languid and irritable.

Still, at first the both of them found any excuse they could to touch in small unnoticeable ways. A brush on the arm, a passing touch to the back, a brief joining of hands. All things that could be chalked up to normal interactions but made the flame inside Tohru burn hotter and brighter, like kindle to a fire. It wasn’t enough but she smiled and reminded herself it was a temporary setback.

Then as time passed Kyo seemed more and more closed off, to the point she was beginning to wonder instead if he was angry at her for some reason. Had she done or said something wrong? Had he reconsidered being with her? Oh, no! What if she had imagined the whole thing to begin with! Was she really that much of an airhead?

“Helloooo, earth to Tohru!”

Tohru yelped and looked up to see Uo and Hana standing in front of her homeroom desk with matching pairs of suspicious eyes.

“Um, sorry guys! Did you need something?” she managed to get out.

“What’s with you lately?” Uo asked, gaze narrowing. “You didn’t get into a fight with carrots, did you? Because I’ll crush him into orange paste if he’s done anything to you.”

“What? No, why would you say that??” Tohru replied in a panic.

“Because he’s acting weird too and I don’t like it.”

“He hasn’t done anything, I swear! Really guys, everything is fine. I was just thinking.”

“About anything in particular?” Hana asked.

“Um, well midterms?”

“Uh-huh,” Uo replied dryly, eyes narrowing even further.

“Where are the Soma boys anyway?” Hana asked.

“Yuki had some student council business this morning so he’s probably still with them and Kyo…actually, I’m not really sure where he is. I haven’t seen him since we got here.”

“Uh-huh,” Uo repeated.

“I—um, excuse me, I’m going to run to the restroom before class starts!” Tohru said, jumping up and bolting out the door before either of her friends could ask any more questions.

* * *

“Okay, _that_ is not normal,” Uo said as she pointed after their retreating friend. “I don’t care what she says, something is going on.”

“I agree,” Hana said, folding her hands in front of her. “Her waves have been much more turbulent lately.”

“And Kyon’s?”

“His too. If something really hasn’t happened, I get the sense it’s about to,” Hana replied evenly.

“Whatever it is he better watch himself. If he hurts her, I’ll release every embarrassing pic I’ve managed to take of him over the last two years and then dangle him over a pit of Yuki’s fan club bitches.”

“Most of them would be just as happy to take a bite out of him in the Prince’s place—like piranhas they would smell the blood and rip the meat off his bones before he had the time to escape. Brutal and efficient. I approve.”

The girls exchanged a loaded look and nodded in agreement. Mission: Protect Tohru was a go.

* * *

Tohru locked herself in the first stall and took a few deep breaths in and out. Once she felt a little more collected, she let herself out and splashed her face with cool water at one of the sinks. For a long while she just stood and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. _What does he even see in me_? She thought, staring at the familiar, unremarkable lines of her face; same large, too-innocent eyes looking back. Kyo was beautiful, like all of the Soma’s seemed to be, but in a different way all his own. Compared to that she was just…

Shaking herself free of her spiraling thoughts she took one last deep breath and pasted a smile on her face. _No more brooding, Tohru!_ She told herself as she charged out of the bathroom with her determination renewed.

Two seconds later out of nowhere her hand was grabbed roughly and she was being dragged down the hallway by a visibly irritated orange-haired boy.

“Kyo! What are you—where are we going? Class is about to start!” she squeaked.

“Forget class,” he growled, not even slowing down as he took her through several more corridors and out a side-door she didn’t even know existed.

“We can’t just skip class, _Kyo!_ We’ll get in trouble!”

“No, we won’t.”

“They’ll call Shigure.”

“So what?”

“What would we tell him?”

“We’ll think of something.”

“What would we tell the others? They’ll get worried when I don’t come back!”

“Screw them, we’ll worry about it later.”

“Kyo! Wait, just please… _stop!”_ she cried, finally getting enough traction to dig her heels in.

Finally, he stopped and turned to face her but kept her hand gripped tightly in his.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked between deep gasps of air.

“Out.”

“Out?”

She squeaked again as Kyo backed her against a wall and braced his arms on either side of her head, effectively boxing her in. He leaned down until his breath tickled her ear, making her involuntarily shiver.

“Do you have any idea how hard the past ten days have been for me?” he growled into her ear. “Watching you flitting around like nothing has changed…wanting to touch you, to kiss you and having to restrain myself; knowing I could if only we could get five goddamn minutes alone together? It’s been torture.”

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief and couldn’t help the giggle that release from her throat.

“You think it’s funny?” he asked in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, Kyo! I’m just relieved you’re feeling the same way I am. Honestly, I thought you were angry at me, or had changed your mind, or…”

Kyo cut her off with a quick, searing kiss on the lips. It was hardly more than a peck, but it got her full attention. Her cheeks flooded with color as she blinked up at him in wonder.

“Idiot,” he said affectionately as he smiled down at her. He grabbed her hand again, this time weaving his fingers through hers as he gently prompted her to follow him.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” she said as they existed the school grounds.

“It’s a surprise,” he answered with a devious smile. “Let’s just say I’m taking you on our first date.”

“Really?” she said, eyes lighting up.

“Yeah, really.”

“I’m so excited! But…”

“But?”

“Did we really have to skip school to do that?”

“At this rate if we don’t, we’ll both be hunched and graying before we get around to it,” Kyo replied sarcastically.

“I would’ve been right there with you holding your dentures while we kissed,” Tohru replied with a giggle.

“You say the weirdest things sometimes, Tohru.” 

* * *

A short train ride later and Tohru still had no idea where they were going. Kyo refused to tell her. In fact, he seemed to be getting a little too much enjoyment out of keeping her in suspense. If she wasn’t so happy just being with him, she might have been annoyed with all the teasing.

“Wait here,” Kyo said, stopping in an alley a little while later.

He walked up to a plain metal door and knocked two, staccato taps. A boy around their age poked his head out and Tohru watched from a distance as they had a brief conversation. She was too far away to hear what they talked about but she could’ve sworn the last thing the boy said was, “You owe me for this Soma.”

Kyo nodded and returned to where she stood. Clearing his throat he hesitated, and then pulled something out of his school bag.

“I need for you to put this on,” he said, holding it out to her.

“What? Why?” Tohru asked, her brow crumpling in confusion as she eyed the blindfold.

“Just put it on will ya?” he snapped irritably and then softened as he looked at her expression. “Please? It’s just for a little bit. We’re almost there but the next part won’t be a surprise unless you do.”

“Then you put it on me, Kyo. That way you know I’m not cheating,” she said with an encouraging smile.

“I don’t think you’re capable of cheating,” Kyo replied with a snort.

“Sure I am!” she chirped happily as he went ahead and placed the cloth over her eyes anyway, tying it securely behind her head.

“Please, that’s like saying Lassie’s capable of biting Timmy’s hand off. Come on, I’ll keep you safe from running into anything.”

She jumped a little when he grabbed her hand again but quickly relaxed as he led her onward. She could hear a door open and felt the sudden change of air pressure as they walked inside the mystery building. She wondered what sort of place it was that Kyo felt all of this to be necessary. They walked from somewhere echo-y (she thought maybe a stairwell?) to somewhere carpeted. Before long they stopped and the pressure of his hand on hers transferred to her lower back in a protective manner.

“I need to step away for a minute, but I won’t be far away. Just wait here, I’ll be right back, I promise,” he said, and then the feeling of his hand left her body completely.

Tohru felt immediately bereft of his presence but did her best not to be scared despite the panic she could feel bubbling up from having her vision completely cut off. Concentrating on breathing in and out she allowed her other senses to open wider. It was a strange sensation, yet oddly thrilling. She shivered a little as the A/C seemed to kick in and a puff of cool air slid past her skin. Her head turned at a series of curious sounds. If she had to guess it was like something electrical being turned on and whirring to life. Whatever it was it sounded nearby yet strangely far away which made her think they were in a large room…yet somehow she felt like the air was heavy and quickly closing in on her.

“Kyo?” she called out in a small voice, her breath quickening.

“I’m right here,” he suddenly said near her ear. She shivered again as she felt the warmth of his body just behind hers now. They weren’t touching but she got the impression they almost were. “You ready?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I’m going to take this off now, but I want you to keep your eyes closed until I say. Okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered.

Tohru felt the cloth drop away from her eyes but obediently kept them closed. A slight pressure on her chin tilted her face up slightly and she felt his lips brush briefly over the corner of her mouth before he let go of her face.

“Alright, and…now.”

Tohru did what she was told and gasped as her eyes were assaulted by a sea of countless stars…not just stars but constellations, asteroid belts, nebulas, and planets; the whole galaxy laid out before them in vibrant, undulating colors.

“Careful,” he murmured as she clasped Kyo’s arm tightly in surprise. Looking up she realized she was practically curled into his arms, the barest distance between her back and his chest keeping them from fully embracing. She made a mental note not to lean back as her head moved on a swivel to take in the full view. They were surrounded on all sides by the breathtaking star-scape rotating in slow pulsations around them.

“Oh, Kyo!” she breathed.

“Do you like it?” he asked in a low, husky voice that sent shivers down her spine.

“I love it! It’s like it’s just the two of us and the stars, floating through space,” she said in awe.

“Good, that’s sort of what I was going for,” Kyo murmured as he looked up with her and explained. “When I was training up in the mountains with Master there was this one spot…it was high up and hard to get to, but I used to go there sometimes alone to think. At night, the sky would open up a lot like this and for a time it would be like it was just me and the stars. I never felt more alive than I did in those moments, and for a time I could just forget it all and pretend I was…”

“Normal?” Tohru supplied.

“Free,” Kyo responded. “But that too,” he added with a quiet chuckle.

Tohru turned to fully look up into Kyo’s face and reached up to brush her knuckles lightly across his cheek. He caught her hand in one of his and pressed his forehead against hers. A moment later his lips captured hers in a fiercely passionate kiss and she let herself get lost in him. This was a far different kiss than the ones they’d shared before. His mouth moved hot and needy against hers, unrelenting yet somehow still tender. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his tongue tentatively swipe across her lower lip and he took the opportunity to delve deeper, tangling his tongue fully with hers in a delicious dance that made her go weak at the knees. She clung tightly to his shirt, reminding herself every once and awhile not to lean too much into him which was difficult to concentrate on when she was in total sensory overload. Eventually he wrapped up the kiss, nipping playfully at her lower lip before pulling away to allow them both time to catch their breath.

“Holy shit, that was…” he murmured under his breath.

“So worth the wait,” she interjected, clinging to him tighter.

Tohru stared up into his eyes which had dilated and darkened to an almost unbelievable mahogany color in the low light, and suddenly it was like she was on fire all over again. She could hear him drag a shuddering breath in and she couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his head right then. She didn’t have too long to wait to find out. He looked back down at her with such depth of feeling it nearly took her breath away.

“God, Tohru,” he rasped. “I never thought I could feel this way about anyone before. I wish I could give you forever. You don’t know _how much_ I want that. Instead I can only promise you my today and every day until they force us apart. I love you so much, please…I need to hear you say…tell me you’ll stay with me until then.”

“Until the last,” she said fiercely, cupping his face in her small hands. “I love you too, Kyo. I’m not ready to give up on forever. If there’s a way I’ll find it, but if there’s not I promise I’ll be right here by your side.”

Kyo squeezed her sides with silent thanks at her words and then stepped back just long enough to take her hand in his once again. He led her a few feet away and for the first time Tohru noticed the rest of their surroundings. They were in a large room that looked sort of like an auditorium or movie theater with a domed roof. She gave the stationary chairs and projector a passing glance before her eyes lit up at the sight of a small picnic laid out on a blanket on the floor.

“You really thought all this out, didn’t you?” she said, impressed.

“Yeah, well…I sort of felt like I owed you after everything; and I wanted our first date to be something special. The view from Shigure’s roof is great but it doesn’t compare to that view in the mountains. I couldn’t take you up there, but I figured this was the next best thing,” he explained, cheeks flushing pink as he awkwardly rubbed at his neck.

“Thank you Kyo, this is more than I could’ve possibly asked for,” she replied warmly, squeezing his hand in thanks. He went even redder at that and she giggled which made him grumble in his endearingly grouchy manner.

“What is this place anyway?” she asked as they both took a seat on the blanket and dug into the small feast Kyo had put together for them.

“The Planetarium. It’s usually closed today but I know a kid that works here that trains at master’s dojo. He isn’t a Soma and knows I can kick his ass in two seconds if he talks. It took a little incentive, but he was willing to help me out.”

“What do you owe him?” she asked curiously.

“A few personal training sessions, a handful of rare mangas and, err…and introduction to Kagura,” he replied, blushing at the last part.

“What, really?” she gasped, her face lighting up in pleasant surprise.

“Uh…yeah. Apparently, a lot of guys thought I was dating her because, well, _you_ saw the way she acted around me. Now that it’s obvious we are most definitely _not_ dating I actually have a lot of guys asking about her.”

“So…you two never actually dated?” Tohru asked cautiously.

“What, are you crazy? Hell no!” he yelled, making her giggle once again. Kyo smiled back at her and sighed. “Look, Kagura and I have history, but it was always one-sided. She knows it, I know it, and now she’s finally in a place to accept that. Who knows, maybe this guy will actually get her attention. She might drive me nuts but she still deserves to be happy.”

“That’s sweet of you Kyo,” Tohru said, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough about Kagura. The only girl I care about is sitting right in front of me,” he muttered. This time it was Tohru who blushed.

After their impromptu lunch “under the stars” (which included more kissing than actual eating), Kyo took Tohru for a walk in the nearby park followed by some window shopping through a quaint marketplace they found by accident. She started crying in shear happiness when he presented her with a cute little silver cat charm keychain she had spotted along the way. Kyo simply rolled his eyes and insisted she take it before she could argue.

All in all it was the perfect day and the perfect first date with the man she loved more than anything in the world. Tohru relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy every minute of it and for once didn’t allow herself to think of curses, promises or uncertain futures.

* * *

They took the train back before school would let out to try to get home around their normal time. No one seemed to be home when they arrived which made both Kyo and Tohru breathe a little easier, even if it was just a brief reprieve before the inevitable questions.

Feeling daring after the exhilaration of the day, Kyo stopped her before she walked up the stairs and kissed her passionately one last time, lingering over her lips as he savored her taste. She smiled his new favorite smile, squeezed his arm and whispered, “I love you,” sweetly into his ear before turning away. He watched her hungrily as she walked up the stairs, hips swaying in a way that made him swallow hard against the sudden need to go after her. _Damn, how did I ever get so lucky?_ He thought to himself wistfully.

Unfortunately, he’d forgotten how his life actually worked.

“You know, you really should learn to be more careful,” a patently unwelcome voice called behind him.

Electricity shot up his spine at the sound and he turned to glare into the annoyingly familiar pair of gray eyes shooting darts at him from across the room.

“Stupid cat,” Yuki spat almost as an afterthought, folding his arms in front of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re enjoying my story I would love to hear from you! Please leave kudos and comment if you have the time/inclination.   
> Stay safe and healthy my friends! ~Prose


	6. Armistice Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Muse Tunes: “Violence and Variations” by Bear McCreary (Battlestar Galactica OST); “Luck of the Devil” by Anne Dudley (Poldark OST); “Free Like You Make Me” by the Cary Brothers; “Prayer of St. Francis” by Sarah McLachlan
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Fruits Basket

**CHAPTER 5 – ARMISTICE DAY**

In retrospect, he should’ve known this would happen.

When he first met Tohru Honda she was just a classmate, another girl to be polite to and pretend not to avoid. A name, really, with a vague outline of a face to go with it. She didn’t fawn and simper like so many others and for that Yuki could admit he’d been grateful, but it was hardly memorable, their non-interaction. The most significant part of their relationship was that they didn’t _have_ a relationship.

He wondered sometimes if they would’ve ever really gotten to know each other if things hadn’t played out the way they did. Back then he’d essentially just been going through the motions as he struggled to climb out of the dark hole Akito had left him in. Trying to forget the cruel, biting words that continued to whisper in the back of his head, torturing him still no matter how much he struggled against them. He’d been released from his physical cage but still trapped in the mental one curated just for him by the one person he could never fully go against.

Then she happened.

Inviting her to stay with them was a childish act of defiance. Yet overnight Tohru had changed _everything_. Selflessly, without any hesitation she offered her care and kindness, her boundless spirit and energy, expecting nothing in return but an acceptance of her friendship. He’d been floored by that. It floored him still, secure as he was in the bubble of her unconditional love; knowing his life would be totally different if it weren’t for her influence.

Tohru was the first person to see him for who he was and accept it without question or disgust. Without her he wouldn’t have been brave enough to accept the student council position. He would never have allowed Kakeru to smash through his defenses, or his brother, or Machi… _god_ , Machi…who needed him in a way no one ever had. Tohru had been the bridge to all of it; forming a fully-fledged person out of immutable clay, rooting her in his heart forever as the mother figure he never knew he needed. It was precious, that bond. Every day he basked in the warm glow of her constant, gentle support and wanted more than anything to protect it. Protect her.

In direct contrast living in the same house as Kyo had been a daily study in frustration for both of them. The cat had certainly not been shy about letting him know what he thought about the arrangement. Yet over time they managed to begrudgingly accept each other’s presence. Neither of them was lost on the fact that the common denominator in this new and improved tolerance was Tohru.

Looking back Yuki could admit he’d been perplexed by his housemates’ relationship. Tohru would say or do something to make sure Kyo was included, he would make a biting remark, she’d apologize and swear to do better which usually forced him to awkwardly back-peddle whatever stupid thing he’d said in the first place. It was an odd and completely unnecessary loop. Yet even in the earliest days of their acquaintance the whole atmosphere in the room would subtly shift anytime they were both present. It was visceral. Uncomfortable yet electrifying in turns. He didn’t know if that was some sixth sense of the rat spirit or if others felt it as well, but he’d never experienced anything like it in his life.

Over time something shifted between the two, becoming softer, more relaxed, like a comfortable old t-shirt. Still the strange undercurrent persisted, growing in proportion to their steadily deepening bond. At first it made Yuki’s hackles rise, but then everything concerning Kyo did so that was nothing new. It wouldn’t be until much later that he really begun to understand.

Knowing and seeing, however, are two different things. Looking at the challenge flashing in Kyo’s eyes now, he suppressed the smirk that jumped to his lips.

* * *

He should have seen it coming.

Because this was him and his fucked-up existence and because _of course_ he would get caught like an idiot the moment he experienced anything that resembled peace of mind.

This is why he couldn’t have nice things.

The moment drew out as the two teens glared at each other from across the small space, Kyo still standing in front of the stairs, Yuki with his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest as he leaned in the doorway. Because it was Yuki his first instinct was to hurl every obscenity he could think of followed by kicks and punches in quick succession. Also because it was Yuki, he pushed the feeling down immediately.

Without a word Kyo walked past him into the kitchen and with deliberate nonchalance, crossed to the fridge and took out a fresh carton of milk. He could feel Yuki’s eyes follow him and knew without having to look up that the rat had turned to glare at him while he took a long drink from the carton and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Casually leaning back against the counter, he glared back at his lifelong rival, eyes daring him to take a swing at him.

“So, now what?” Kyo asked in a smooth, measured tone. “You gonna’ tell me off? Warn me not to touch her? Run to Shigure with the news so he can tell Akito all about it?” Kyo asked dryly.

“And why would I do that?” Yuki retorted and rolled his eyes when Kyo just continued to scowl. “Relax you idiot. If I had wanted to tell I could’ve done it last week.”

“What?”

“I saw the two of you in the Soma woods—and before you get your back up it was completely by chance,” Yuki replied.

_“W-what?_ What the hell were you even doing there? Nobody walks through there!” Kyo sputtered.

“Obviously not nobody or I wouldn’t have had to watch the two of you make out in a pond, now would I?” Yuki replied calmly. “I’ll give you this though, cat, that was a rather inspired move…cornering her like that. It was probably the only way to get her to listen to your confession, although for someone who hates water you sure do end up in it a lot.”

“Screw you, you have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Oh? So I didn’t see the two of you kissing in a pond in the woods?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then you were what…saving her from drowning in two feet of water? Looking for a lost earring and accidentally fell on her face?”

“Look, you damn rodent. You want to know what happened? She confessed, I freaked out, we both panicked, we figured it out. The end.”

“I see,” Yuki replied with a knowing smirk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Only that I should’ve known Miss Honda would be the one to make the first move. You’re pathetic.”

“Fuck you.”

“I take it you’re trying to keep your relationship a secret?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re an idiot but that’s neither here nor there, just answer the question please.”

“Of course we’re keeping it a secret. Akito already hates her…hates me too…do you really think I want him finding out?” Kyo growled, a muscle in his jaw ticking now as he tried to maintain his composure.

“Why risk being with her then if you’re so worried? Why not just stay away from her?” Yuki asked.

“I’m already going to hell so why not?” Kyo muttered to himself.

“What was that?”

“I…can’t” he ground out in a louder voice.

To his surprise Yuki simply nodded and almost seemed to look amused if that were even possible. It almost felt like he was gaining the approval of an overprotective brother, which was aggravating but less so than he would’ve expected it to be.

“Does that mean you’re going to keep your trap shut?” Kyo asked.

“I don’t think either of us wants to attract Akito’s attention at this point,” Yuki replied.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that you’re not the only one who has someone he’s trying to protect.”

Kyo’s eyebrows went up at that. He would never have expected that from the annoyingly perfect, strait-laced Yuki but then everything seemed to be changing these days.

“You’re…”

“You and Tohru…you get each other on a level nobody else is ever going to reach. I’ve seen the way you look at her and I know what it means. Machi is that for me,” Yuki said with more real feeling than Kyo could ever recall hearing in his voice before.

He understood then. Yuki was entrusting his own secret as a show of faith that Kyo could trust him with his. If either of their relationships got outed it would be terrible for all involved and they both knew it. It was ironic in so many ways. The cat in him was absolutely seething at the idea of trusting the rat with anything, but the man in him knew Yuki was telling the truth. With this, at least, he could trust him.

“Does she know about…?”

“Yes, she found out by accident, a lot like Miss Honda did though I had planned to tell her anyway.”

“And she’s fine with it?”

“She took it pretty well all things considered, but Machi isn’t exactly normal either.”

Kyo snorted at that. He didn’t know the girl so had no room to judge but if she was willing to date Yuki how normal could she…

“Wait, does she know about all of us or just—”

“She knows there are others but not specifically who. She doesn’t want to know unless it becomes absolutely necessary. We can trust her Kyo. She knows better than most the dangers of family drama.”

Kyo snorted again and raised an eyebrow at Yuki, but the rat just solemnly stared back at him. It took everything inside of him to push down the annoyance, but he ground his teeth and after a time, nodded his acceptance of the silent truce between them. Yuki nodded back and that was the end of it. Or almost the end. As Kyo passed him to walk up the stairs Yuki called out to him one last time.

“It goes without saying but if you ever hurt Miss Honda, I’ll break your neck, stupid cat.”

“Fuck you, rat,” Kyo muttered but with far less heat than he had previously. That didn’t stop him from flipping Yuki off over his shoulder as he disappeared up the stairs.

Yuki waited until he was completely out of earshot before he shook his head and quietly laughed.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly and mostly without incident. Yuki did his best to keep his amusement in check as Kyo was relentlessly grilled and teased in turns first by Shigure and then by Uotani and Hanajima over his and Tohru’s skipping school. It wasn’t their excuse that Tohru had fallen ill that was amusing (weak yet passable) but the fact that their energies were completely concentrated on torturing Kyo. Tohru they had simply petted and smothered in love as usual, which in turn would cause such a look of jealousy to pass across the cat’s face it made him want to burst out laughing.

Somehow the whole scenario had made him feel lighter than he had in a long time. Perhaps it had been the act of sharing his burdens with someone under the same circumstances. Maybe it was because after all this time there was something he and Kyo could finally agree on. Whatever it was, he was glad he’d decided to confront Kyo against his better judgement.

Machi had noticed his improved spirits, of course. By this point Yuki had become an expert in keeping his true feelings behind a mask—his “Prince(ss) Yuki face” as Kakeru liked to call it. Machi had always been able to look past it though and had immediately dragged him into a closet to explain (and perhaps also to claim a few stolen kisses out of sight of his rabid fan club). She seemed nervous about others knowing but all he had to say was “Kakeru” and she immediately subsided.

Now the weekend, Yuki walked down the stairs still shaking off the last remnants of sleep.

“Good morning Yuki!” Tohru greeted in her normal, cheerful voice as she worked on finishing up breakfast in the kitchen.

“Good Morning Miss Honda,” he replied with an affectionate smile. “Where are the others?”

“Kyo went to see Master and Shigure said he had an errand to run this morning, so it’s just the two of us,” she replied with an answering grin.

Yuki nodded and settled in at the table as she started setting out plates. He let himself relax while he listened to the familiar sounds of her soft humming and realized guiltily that it had been a long time since it had just been the two of them.

“You’re up earlier than usual,” she noted once she settled down next to him and they both dug into their meal.

“I have plans later but I wanted to get some time in at my secret base first…would you like to join me?” he asked.

“I would love to!” she replied, lighting up so much at the suggestion he couldn’t help but smile wider.

The two of them chatted amicably while they ate and soon Yuki found himself following the familiar path that led to the small plot of land he’d claimed over two years ago. With Tohru walking beside him he couldn’t help but think nostalgically about all the time they’d spent there together, carefully tending to the fruits and vegetables that often ended up in her delicious cooking. It was once meant to be a private get away for himself, but he’d been more than happy to share it with Tohru, starved as he was for companionship in those days.

Several seasons of crops and trial and error had garnered a flourishing garden and friendship between the two. He smiled, recalling the strawberries they planted the day he and Kyo collected her from her Grandfather’s and brought her home for good. Now he always made sure to have some planted when they were in season just to see the delight on her face when they were ready for picking.

“Are we planting or harvesting anything today?” Tohru asked, shaking him out of his revery.

“No, just some upkeep, weeding and the like. I haven’t been able to get out here as often lately so it might be a little bit worse than usual,” Yuki replied.

“Me neither,” Tohru admitted. “I’ve tried but things have been so much busier this year than I expected!”

Yuki looked over at her in mild surprise. He hadn’t known she’d been coming out here alone. Then again he probably shouldn’t be. This _was_ Tohru they were talking about after all. Always considering other people’s needs over her own. Apparently, that list also included plants.

After a quick walkthrough to see what needed the most attention the pair got down to working in a well-practiced rhythm. For a time neither spoke as they cleared the garden of weeds and other such debris from the recent rain showers. Tohru started humming again and Yuki allowed himself to relax. This. This was exactly what he needed. The methodical work alongside Tohru’s presence was a balm he hadn’t realized he’d been missing lately. Had it really been so long since they last did this? Yuki glanced over at his companion. As usual she looked completely content, but he wondered if that was really the case. He couldn’t read her as easily as Kyo seemed to.

“Miss Honda?”

“Mmm, Yes?”

“Did Kyo mention the conversation he and I had the other night?” Yuki asked. He took the immediate color that infused her face as a yes before she nodded in the affirmative. “How much did he tell you?”

“All of it, I think. At least that’s what he said. Oh, no! You’re not upset that he told me, are you?”

“No, of course not. I was pretty sure he would, in fact, but we haven’t had a chance to talk since then, just the two of us. How are you feeling about all this?”

“It’s fine really! I want you to know I never wanted to keep it from you in the first place. It’s just that Kyo was worried it was too risky to tell anyone and he didn’t want to put you in a position that you couldn’t—a-and you don’t have to worry about me either! I won’t tell a soul you’re dating someone too. I’ll take it to my grave if I have to! Which would be easy I guess because I don’t even know her name or what she looks like or—”

“It’s Machi…and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about her. I trust you more than just about anyone, I was just…”

Tohru grabbed one of his hands, stopping him in his tracks.

“I understand. I was a little sad that you didn’t feel like you could tell me about her, but I understand now. You were just doing the same thing Kyo and I were.”

She said it with such warmth it very nearly made him tear up.

“That’s all it was,” he confirmed. “Well, that and to protect her from the fan club.”

“I’d almost forgotten about them!” she said with a giggle.

Yuki smiled at her fondly as they both went back to their gardening but his mind soon returned to Tohru’s words. _I was a little sad that you didn’t feel like you could tell me about her, but I understand now…_

“Miss Honda…have you felt I’ve been…distant lately?”

“Distant? You’ve been busy, Yuki, and I’ve missed spending time together…but never distant.”

“I’m glad, and I do want you to meet Machi…um, eventually. I think you kind of make her nervous.”

“Me? How do I do that?”

“Just by being you. She doesn’t have anyone like you in her life so doesn’t quite know how to handle it, and also because she knows how important you are to me,” Yuki replied sincerely.

“Oh, Yuki!” Tohru gasped with a couple of soft sniffles. He chuckled and offered her the hand towel he usually carried with him when he was gardening.

“You really should learn to carry tissues with you, Miss Honda,” he teased.

* * *

Yuki knew something had changed the second they walked back into the house. He wasn’t sure what tipped him off but he cringed a second before he heard it.

“Ah, there he is! My dearest brother home at last to bask in the light of my eternal love!”

“Hello Ayame!” Tohru called cheerfully.

“Hello princess, looking beautiful as ever,” Ayame replied, chucking Tohru under the chin affectionately. “Now go and make us some tea, princess. I am simply parched! Aren’t you Yuki?”

“I’m going to go clean up,” Yuki muttered, stalking away before his brother could reply.

The second he closed himself in the bathroom he texted Machi the pic he managed to covertly capture while his brother had started going on about how great he was to come visit. He leaned against the counter as he tried to calm his temper. It wasn’t long before his phone vibrated with a new alert. He read the message and immediately started texting a response:

_M: Damn, and I was just getting ready too. I’ll cancel our reservations_

_Y: No, don’t do that yet, maybe he’ll leave!!_

_M: *expressionless face*_

_M: *pile of poo*_

_Y: Fair point_

_M: I could always send Manabe over to distract him…_

_Y: NO!!!! I can barely handle 1. the 2 of them together would be an absolute disaster!_

_M: That would be the point_

_Y: You just want to see me squirm_

_M: *smirky face*_

_Y: You wouldn’t even be there to see it_

_M: *shruggy person*_

_M: I’m sure pics would be taken_

_Y: You know what they say about payback…_

_M: Finish that sentence only if you never want to have sex again_

_Y: Damn Machi that’s low_

_M: would you prefer blackmail?_

_Y:…_

_Y: possibly yes_

_M: jpg.[redacted] -delivered-_

_Y: DON”T JUST SEND THAT STUFF OUT!!!!!_

_Y: fine I concede_

_Y: Wait, what am I conceding?_

_M: have Fun with your brother *devilish smiley*_

_Y: I hate you so much_

_M: luv U2_

Yuki smiled at that, letting his girlfriend’s words sink in while he mentally prepared himself for the onslaught he knew was just on the other side of the door. Life with Machi was never dull and God help him, he loved her more every day for it.

He washed his face and hands quickly and took one last deep breath before opening the door. Just as he stepped out he saw Kyo pulling Tohru by the hand down the hallway as Ayame’s voice continued on without pause from the living room. The cat looked annoyed beyond belief but he nodded once curtly in passing. In comparison the expression on Tohru’s face was so full of joy that Yuki couldn’t help but stop and stare as they passed by. Slowly a smile spread across his face. Apparently, life wasn’t dull for them either. He was glad. So very glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally ship a KyoxYuki Bromance. I just want those two to be friends already damnit! LOL. Anyway, thanks again for reading and to everyone who took the time to like/comment, which = LIFE. Oh, and I have also dusted off my tumblr account (which I pretty much forgot I had). There’s next to nothing on it now but I can be found under the same pen name there as well. Feel free to drop me a line. Thanks all! ~Prose


	7. No Dutch Boy...well damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Muse Tunes: “The Way It Was” by Gustavo Santaolalla (The Last of Us OST); “Promise Not to Fall” by Human Touch, “Run Like a Deer” by Paul Haslinger (Wildling OST), “Forgiveness” by Ari Posner & Amin Bhatia (Anne with an E OST)
> 
> SPOILER ALERT for references to late manga content in this chapter. If you haven’t read the manga and don’t want to risk spoilers you can safely skip this chapter and pick back up with the next.
> 
> Thanks to all of you who took the time to leave kudos/comments. You guys ROCK!  
>  Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any part of Fruits Basket.
> 
> p.s. I have art for this chapter posted up on my tumblr, check it out if you’re interested

**CHAPTER 6 – No Dutch boy…well damn**

Dawn. His favorite time of day. The best time, in his opinion, to clear one’s mind and take stock.

Before, he would have already been on his morning run by now, greeting the day with fresh air in his lungs, blood pumping in time with the pounding of his feet on the ground. It never got old. Nor did witnessing the sunrise. It was thrilling, even evocative; those first golden rays peeking over the horizon. For that one moment in time no matter where he was, he knew he was experiencing something wholly unique: the beginning of a new day filled with possibilities.

Now as light slowly began to trickle through the open window he was entranced by an entirely different sight. Sitting on one side of the bed, head in his hand, Kyo watched as Tohru slept in the adorable haphazard sprawl he was starting to become accustomed to. He debated whether he should wake her yet but found himself reflecting instead.

It had been six weeks since they started seeing each other and things had changed about as much as they stayed the same. Finding time alone together continued to be a challenge (at least for them…Yuki, as usual, had it easier with the convenience of the always-useful student council and a girlfriend who somehow magically had an apartment to herself). For him and Tohru it was about stolen moments. Late night conversations on the roof. Early mornings, like this one, when he would sneak into her room before anyone else was up. The occasional impromptu meeting in an empty classroom or anywhere else they managed to steal away for a few precious seconds. Their favorite spot had quickly become the pond where they’d had their first kiss (Tohru stubbornly refused to count the one before it, much to Kyo’s amusement). It was quiet and remote, with a huge willow tree at one end they liked to sit under. The foliage very easily concealed their presence from any outside observation and also provided a nice, cool place to hang out as the days grew longer and hotter. As cliché as it was, it was the perfect rendezvous place for secret lovers and the pair took every advantage they had to use it.

It had been both the best and the worst six weeks of his life.

As the light slowly increased, he took his time soaking in every line of Tohru’s features, committing them to memory. The graceful slope of her neck and shoulders, lean arms, and small hands he knew to be quick and strong yet impossibly soft to the touch. The gentle swell of her modest but very feminine curves. Her loving face, so open and innocent even now, relaxed as it was in sleep. He watched and yearned; and as often happened when he was left to dwell in his own thoughts, was consumed by the guilt that was a constant torment to him.

He was being selfish, allowing himself these stolen moments with her. Precious moments he already knew he would relive over and over again when there was nothing left to him but memories and regret. They had shared so much of each other, grown closer than he ever thought possible. Despite this or perhaps because of it, he knew he owed her the truth. It scared him shitless every time he thought of it because he also knew everything would fall apart once she found out.

She loved him. He felt it in her touch and in the warmth of her eyes. Accepted him even in his true form, as much as that still rattled him at times. All of that was real…but even Tohru, who was the most forgiving person he could imagine, had her limits. He doubted she would even be able to look at him once he finally got up the nerve to say what he knew he needed to.

Actions mattered. Kazuma taught him that. Idiot that he was, he still continued to forget that as he stumbled through one fuck up after the next.

Honesty mattered. Tohru taught him that more than anyone else, and it was _Tohru_ his honesty would eventually hurt. God, he loved her. He didn’t want to lose her, nor did he want to take anything else from her, but there was no making up for what could not be changed. He needed to tell her.

He was a coward.

A small sound escaped Tohru’s lips and he looked up just in time to see her eyes flutter open. Immediately they found his and a slow, sleepy grin spread across her face, making his heart race.

“Good morning,” she whispered.

“Good Morning, beautiful,” he whispered back with a smile of his own, forcibly pushing his worries out of sight for the time being as one of his hands lovingly ran through her sleep-mussed hair.

Tohru’s smile grew wider and her cheeks pinked at the compliment. She reached up and brushed her knuckles lightly across his jaw, then wrapped her fingers around the collar of his shirt to tug him down into a surprisingly passionate kiss. Lust hit him hard and fast as her tongue immediately delved into his mouth, tangling almost languidly with his as she teased him with soft sighs and feather-light scratches of her nails across his scalp. He had to force himself to pull back before his hands decided to continue the conversation for him. He dropped his head and groaned into her neck when he saw the same fervent desire echoed in her dark eyes. He really needed that jog now…and a cold shower or two.

“Go on, I’ll have breakfast ready when you get back,” she said with a playful nudge to his shoulder, amusement lacing her voice. Kyo smiled at that. The damn woman knew him too well for his own good.

Too bad she couldn’t read other people as easily.

* * *

_Later that day…_

One could always tell when summer break was approaching at Kaibara High School. Aside from the longer days and warmer weather there was an almost palpable undercurrent of excitement. Students lingered in the halls between classes, and were more often seen gathered in outside spaces, soaking up the sun and frenetic energy like a bunch of seasonal junkies.

For Kyo it mostly just meant additional annoyance in the form of his two younger cousins hanging out with them more often as they plotted to take more and more of Tohru’s time over the break. Momiji especially had perfected the art. It was almost as if the kid knew exactly what was going on with him and Tohru and did it just to piss him off (which of course was working fantastically).

Today was no different as he tried to block out the constant stream of chatter around him and eat in peace. Haru and Momiji had joined them for lunch along with Yuki, Uo and Hana, making their group a little larger than usual. He’d stopped paying attention after he realized gaining Tohru’s attention with so many others around was pretty much futile, and since no one else there really gave a rat’s ass about him he might as well let himself space out. Bits and pieces of conversation drifted around him but the longer lunch dragged on the more his mind wandered back to the dark thoughts that had consumed him early that morning.

“I hear there’s a new student in your class?” he could hear Momiji ask.

“Yeah, he transferred from some school on the other side of Tokyo,” Uo replied.

“That must suck, transferring in your senior year,” Haru commented offhandedly.

“It must really be tough, but he seems nice,” Tohru added in her usual cheerful way.

“Oh? Is he handsome too?” Momiji asked slyly.

“Hmm? Well…I don’t know, I guess?” she replied, obviously uncomfortable with the line of questioning.

“Are you kidding? That guy is hot, _and_ he was eyeing our Tohru like a chocolate-covered strawberry. You should consider hitting that T,” Uo said, eyes sparkling with challenge as she glanced at Kyo.

He winced internally but tried to keep a neutral expression even if the idea of Tohru being with another guy made his blood boil.

“I, uh—hey, what’s the first thing you guys want to do when break starts?” Tohru replied with a shaky laugh.

_What if it came to that?_ Kyo thought. What if things crumbled between them and he had to watch her date some other guy the rest of his time on the outside?

“…watch movies, and play games, and go to the lake or the beach again…”

“Um, maybe we should skip the beach this year, Momiji…”

It would kill him. Akito wouldn’t have to lock him up, there wouldn’t be enough left of him to even bother.

“…no one in their right mind is up that early unless they have to be, Tohru. Especially during summer break.”

“That’s not true! I usually am, and Kyo too. He loves sunrise as much I do. Dusk too, right Kyo?”

“Huh?” he responded, snapping out of his trance.

“Sunrise and sunset…they’re your two favorite times of the day, right?” Tohru repeated.

Kyo hesitated. Even though it was true, and there was really nothing strange about that, they both new why he looked forward to dawn and dusk and it wasn’t anything he could admit to in mixed company. He could see the moment Tohru realized they had mistakenly entered dangerous territory and quickly changed the subject again. It wasn’t long before he fell back to brooding, ignoring the others as they continued chatting about whatever.

He hated it, always being reminded of what was coming. It was even more torturous to think about now, knowing it hurt Tohru too. He was an idiot to have ever let this thing between them start but he was weak when it came to her. It was impossible to say no, especially when his heart had been shouting yes, drowning out all reason.

“Hey, where did Honda run off to?” he heard Haru ask vaguely.

“That guy, the one we were talking about before? He came to ask if they could talk for a minute,” Uo replied.

That got his attention.

“And you just let her go off with him alone?” Kyo yelled at the blonde.

“She’s a big girl, carrots. I think she can handle a little conversation with a classmate on her own,” Uo replied, eyes narrowing at him dangerously.

Kyo looked around them frantically. He knew Tohru was capable of handling herself but it didn’t stop the sinking feeling from overtaking his senses.

Then he saw it.

Way over on the other side of the courtyard, barely visible from where they were sitting, he could see the lanky figure of the new guy looming over a nervous-looking Tohru. He had her boxed in, back against the wall, and was leaning closer despite her obvious discomfort. Kyo went completely still. His head went up and his nostrils flared as he could feel his muscles begin to coil in anticipation. Suddenly the asshole grabbed her arm and Kyo immediately saw red.

Everything after that felt like he was operating on autopilot. Before he knew what he was doing he was on the other side of the courtyard and had the guy face down in the dirt in an armlock.

“Ow, dude get off me! What are you, her bodyguard? She said she didn’t have a boyfriend!” the guy screeched.

Kyo tried not to wince at that, even though he knew why she said it. He picked the kid up off the ground but kept his arm locked in a firm grip as he stared at him dead in the eye.

“Doesn’t matter what I am to her, to _you_ I’m the instrument of your destruction unless you answer my question correctly. Did she give you permission to touch her?”

“What?”

“Did.She.Give.You.Permission?”

“She didn’t have to, man, I could see it in her eyes! She’s been flirting with me all week, and we _were_ having a great conversation before you interrupted. I could tell she wanted it—”

“Tohru?” Kyo prompted not taking his eyes of his opponent.

“No, Kyo. I-I did n-not—”

That’s all he needed to hear. His fist connected with the other guy’s face with a satisfying crunch, dropping him in a single blow.

“One—being nice doesn’t constitute as flirting, asshat. Two—stay the hell away from her,” he spat.

The guy just groaned and curled into a ball on the ground.

Kyo ground his teeth as he tried to contain his temper. He looked down and stiffened as he saw blood on his hand and was instantly consumed by dark memories.

… _I won’t forgive you…_

His blood turned to ice.

“K-Kyo,” Tohru stuttered, making his head snap up in attention. One look at her face and he knew he had to get her out of there immediately. Ignoring the calls of their friends he grabbed her hand and led her away without a word.

He walked swiftly with no real destination in mind other than ‘away’ and ‘more private’. Eventually he saw the open gymnasium doors ahead of them and quickly ushered Tohru inside. It was empty as he thought, but he still pulled her behind the bleachers as a precaution and promptly cupped her head in his hands.

“Are you okay?” he asked her. Tears welled up in her eyes but she nodded in the affirmative. Kyo closed his own, trying once again to rein in his temper. “What the hell were you thinking talking to that guy alone, Tohru?”

“I don’t know! I just thought he might need to borrow notes or something…he’s in our class, and a new student so…I didn’t think he was g-going to…oh, Kyo! Please…please don’t leave me! I promise I didn’t mean for any of that to happen. I would never— _never—”_

“Shh, it’s okay,” he said, kissing her forehead and then her temple before sighing and looking back down into her eyes, which were as huge as saucers by that point. “I never thought that. Not even for a second.”

“Really?”

“Really. Lassie, remember?”

“That’s not funny.”

“Pfft, you love it.”

“I love _you_.”

“That’s really not fair, Tohru.”

“Why not? It’s true.”

“Okay, fine. You win. It’s—what is that?” Kyo asked as he caught Tohru wincing.

“It’s nothing!” she replied as she tried to hide her arm behind her. He gave her a warning look and gently caught her arm up and pulled her sleeve back to reveal several angry marks on her forearm where she’d been grabbed. He saw red all over again.

“Kyo?”

“I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“Wait! It’s fine, everything is fine!”

“He hurt you!”

“He didn’t really mean to! And you stopped him before any real damage was done, so you see? I’m okay and everything is fine…”

Tohru tried but when words failed she finally just pulled his head down and captured his lips with hers. Kyo kissed her back hungrily, pouring all of his need and his fears into her soothing touch and she greedily met him stroke for stroke. When they parted, he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

“I’m with _you_ Kyo. Only you,” Tohru told him, allowing him to finally relax. It was exactly what he needed to hear.

“Well that certainly explains a lot,” a familiar voice sounded loudly nearby, echoing off the cavernous gym walls.

Kyo’s jaw ticked angrily as he sighed with frustration. When he opened his eyes and looked up he could see Uo and Hana standing in the doorway with matching defensive poses. _Of course_ , he thought.

He didn’t know why but somehow this confrontation felt a lot more treacherous than the one he had with Yuki all those weeks ago. He would never, could never get into a physical altercation with a girl but instinctually he still moved to pull Tohru behind him. He looked down at her when she grasped his arm and shook her head.

“It’s okay,” she said in a low, steady voice. “I can handle this. Let me talk to them…alone.”

Kyo’s brow furrowed at that.

“Are you sure?” he asked her.

“Yes. Please?” she replied simply.

He searched her face but eventually nodded, squeezed her hand one last time and shot the two girls a warning glare as he left through a door on the opposite side of the room. He wouldn’t pretend it didn’t hurt but he understood. Uo and Hana were _her_ best friends. For all he knew they just put up with him for Tohru’s benefit, in which case his presence would be neither required nor desired. Fine. He could play that game.

* * *

Hatzuharu rarely ever worried about Kyo. Not because he was the cat, though he supposed that was apart of it. Because despite everything Kyo was strong. He could be a real asshole sometimes, but he truly was one of the strongest people he knew. He respected that. He still pushed the boundaries with him because…well…it was fun, but he also knew when to pull his punches.

Today at lunch watching the orange-haired boy across from him, Haru could tell there was something very off. Being moody and jumpy was common enough behavior for Kyo but the look in his eyes spoke of something dark building up. Something big enough that if he didn’t find a way to plug it up, it was going to burst out of him in a seriously ugly way. Haru of all people knew what that was like.

That’s what he thought even before Honda had disappeared.

Because he was already watching him, Haru had seen it before anyone else realized what was going on. The subtle shift from brooding teenager to pure feline-like animal instinct. He would probably never admit it out loud but it was pretty impressive to watch, seeing his older cousin go from zero to predator in five seconds flat. He didn’t envy the other guy (and honestly the dude deserved to get his ass kicked).

Still, he felt the need to play clean-up after Kyo had taken Honda wherever and had already made his way across the courtyard before the other guy had even had the chance to drag himself up. He could hear the others trailing behind him as he strolled down the sidewalk to the groaning kid on the ground.

“Shit, did you see that? Kyon just dropped that guy in one shot!” Uo hissed.

“Are you really that surprised? He does train three times a week at the dojo,” Yuki said.

“I knew he was into martial arts but not the details. He’s never really talked about it,” Uo replied.

“Actually…he never really talks about himself at all,” Hana added thoughtfully.

“He wouldn’t, would he?” Momiji murmured, obviously deep in his own thoughts.

“Pretty sure that’s the first time I’ve ever seen him get legitimately violent. Gotta’ say I’m glad though, I can’t believe that guy! Come on Hana, let’s go find where those two ran off to,” Uo said, her voice trailing as the two girls broke off from the group to supposedly go find Kyo and Honda.

Haru stopped and glanced back at Momiji and Yuki then.

“I’ll take care of this,” he said, eyes shifting to the kid on the ground.

“Are you sure Haru?” Momiji asked, worry flashing across his face.

“Don’t worry, I won’t go too dark on him,” Haru replied with a shrug. Yuki sighed at that but cracked a smile.

“Okay, just try not to break anything,” he said and both he and Momiji walked off with a final wave goodbye.

“Hey buddy, let me help you up there,” Haru said in a smooth voice as he offered his hand. The other boy eyed him wearily but took the help with a grateful nod. Haru immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “I’ll walk you to the nurse’s office to get that looked at.”

“Uh…thanks,” the boy said as he wiped at his bloody nose with his free hand.

“You’re new here right? Third year? Tell me, have you ever heard of the Soma family?” Haru asked conversationally as he walked his new “friend” inside.

They had a nice chat wherein his new friend gained some very good advice. Or he shit his pants, he wasn’t sure which one. It’s a mystery.

***

He found Kyo a little while later on the roof, after having run into a troubled-looking Honda on the way back to class. Unsurprisingly the cat was brooding again.

“Here you are,” Haru called as he leaned against the wall nearby and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“What do you want?” Kyo snapped, not bothering to turn around.

“I took care of that guy you decked earlier. He won’t bother Honda again.”

“Great. That it?”

“Just thought you’d wanna’ know,” Haru said, eyeing him speculatively before continuing. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Just stay out of it, Haru,” Kyo grumbled, though there wasn’t much heat left to his retort.

“It’s not about Honda. Whatever’s going on between you two is your business.”

“Then what is it?” Kyo sighed.

“Earlier, at lunch when asked about dusk and dawn being your two favorite times of day you hesitated to respond. What would you have said if those girls weren’t around?”

“Why?”

“Just curious.”

Haru’s eyes drilled into his back. The only indication that Kyo had heard him for a time was the hunching of his shoulders. Eventually though he lifted his head and appeared to look up at the sky.

“A while ago I promised myself I would watch as many sunrises and sunsets as I could, for as long as it was possible. Because…”

“Because?”

“Because I honestly don’t know how many more I’ll be ‘permitted’ to see,” Kyo replied in a strained voice as he finally looked back at his cousin, eyes dark and inscrutable.

Internally Haru was taken aback. He hadn’t really thought about Kyo’s future. They all “knew” about it, but it wasn’t something he’d ever given much thought to. He was conflicted. He also found himself impressed once again by his cousin’s fortitude in a situation they both knew could not be changed.

“Fair enough,” Haru replied with a nod of acknowledgment to what was left unsaid.

“Look, I need to get out of here. Can you let Tohru know I’ll see her at home?” Kyo asked instead.

“Yeah, no problem,” Haru replied as he watched Kyo take off in silent contemplation.

* * *

He didn’t go straight home. Somehow the events of the day had kept building and building towards _something_ until Kyo thought he might burst. Not knowing what it was exactly that he needed he let his feet take him where they might, and he ended up unsurprisingly at the willow tree.

His and Tohru’s willow.

He had no idea how long he was there, pacing and fretting until he thought he might go mad. When she finally found him he was sitting with his back against the trunk of the tree, knees drawn up to his chest, head in his hands. Kyo felt her hand run across his hair and he looked up to see her kneeling in front of him, eyes wide and kind and so, so gentle.

He had nothing left in defense to that look. No shields or walls or even a little Dutch boy with a handy finger to offer. The dam was officially fucked.

“What is it?” Tohru asked, her eyes traveling lovingly over his face.

Kyo took a shuddering breath in and let it out slowly.

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

***

In the end he ran, just like he always did.

He felt like that terrified little boy all over again, lost and confused. Running from fear. Running from pain. From the ghosts that even now, refused to let him go.

He ran from the look on her face when he told her he’d known her Mom all along. That he’d been there that day. She knew now, what kind of monster he was…the kind that not even his own mother had been strong enough to fight for, yet he’d chosen himself when the chips were down. His selfishness had cost Tohru her Mom and Kyoko her future.

_I won’t forgive you._

That’s what she’d said. Yet even with tears streaming down her face Tohru defied her Mom’s words like that could wipe away the truth. He hadn’t been able to take it, so he ran. He ran until his lungs burned and his legs turned to jelly. Then he walked until it was too dark to properly see unless he transformed. Only then did he turn back to Shigure’s.

A part of him hoped Tohru would be in bed or otherwise occupied. He had no idea what he was going to say to her now, or if he would be allowed to say anything at all. Still he yearned for her presence above everything, which ultimately led him back home.

Kyo opened the door hesitantly and looked around. The lights were on but strangely nobody seemed to be around.

“Tohru?” he ventured timidly.

An unfinished cup of tea was out on the kitchen counter but otherwise there was no indication on the first floor that anyone was even home. He padded silently up the stairs and peaked down the hallway. Again, the hallway light was on but all three bedroom doors were shut and the house was eerily silent. He swallowed hard. He stopped in front of Tohru’s door and raised his hand to knock but stopped himself before his knuckles connected with the wood paneling. Slowly he lowered his hand and turned towards his own room.

His heart leaped the moment he opened his own door and was greeted by the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Tohru was curled up on his futon, hugging his pillow like it was the most precious thing in the world. When he approached, she looked around and immediately jumped to her feet, her eyes huge and her face coloring. She stood staring at him like a frightened foal and he knew then there was only one thing he could say.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked out with as much feeling as he could muster right then.

Tohru shook her head vehemently as she closed the distance between them and took his head in her hands.

“I chose you, Kyo. I _choose_ you. The rest is in the past,” she said, forcing him to look her in the eyes as she said it.

He reached up to close a hand around one of her wrists. Swallowing thickly, he gave it a gentle squeeze of gratitude as he nodded in understanding. Tohru let out a huff of relief and leaned in as Kyo peppered her face with delicate kisses. Her breath hitched as he continued a path down to nip at her jaw, and then at the delicate skin just below her ear. 

“Kyo?” 

“Mmm?” he hummed against her skin, continuing on as if she hadn’t spoken.

“I want you to make love to me.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally hadn’t planned on addressing any of this but as I started laying out this chapter it sort of felt like it needed to be in order for things to properly move forward between these two. It made sense at the time, hopefully it still does now that it’s out of my head and on paper. I’m half asleep posting this so I’m hoping I won’t regret it in the morning. I hate poster’s remorse, lol.


	8. Super Nova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Muse Tunes: “One Way” by Rose Cousins; “That Kind of Love” by Alison Krauss
> 
> Soooo…I hadn’t planned on turning this chapter so quickly. In fact, I had totally intended to take a few days to spend my free time relaxing, maybe do some gaming, watch TV, have a beer and a chat with my bestie…but when the material begs to be written you don’t ignore it! So, without further ado, the real notes: 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is definitely rated NSFW as we move right into smut territory. If that is not your thing you can either skip down past the second line break to pick up with the post-lemon pillow talk OR you can read the cliff notes version on FF.net instead (same story title/same penname), which still features "the scene" but is heavily edited. Still might be too seamy for some though, so fair warning. Oh, and I have written love scenes before but nothing quite this detailed, so fingers crossed? And of course the usual disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, even remotely…enjoy!

**CHAPTER 7 – Super Nova**

“W-what?”

“Make love to me, Kyo.”

“Tohru, do you…I mean are you…”

“Do you not want—”

“Are you crazy? That’s not what I…damnit! I just want to make sure that you’re… _sure_. That this isn’t just something you’re doing…”

_…for me. Because I’m broken and bleeding and completely at your mercy,_ he didn’t say.

Tohru blinked a few times and stared at him.

“You’re suggesting I’m offering what…pity sex?” She asked.

Now it was Kyo’s turn to gape. He had never once heard Tohru talk like this, yet she said it so naturally it was a little unnerving.

“No! Of course not…but we never really even talked about…I mean, I just want this to be right. I want you so much sometimes, and you’re so—”

“So help me, if you treat me like a child right now—”

“— _perfect_. To me, at least,” Kyo finished.

“I’m not perfect, Kyo, not even close. I don’t want a pedestal, and I’m tired of being spoken to like some naïve little girl who doesn’t know what’s going on. I know what sex is, and desire.”

“I know, I know, that’s not what I meant exactly, I’m just not saying it right. I…I’m always fucking things up, and I couldn’t take it if I hurt you. Not again.”

“You won’t. I trust you.”

“But I—”

_“Please_ , Kyo…I need you.”

Kyo froze at that and really took in Tohru’s appearance. Hands clasped in front of her and slightly trembling, she looked exhausted. Worn down by worry that _he_ caused. There was a sort of desperation in her eyes but also a flair of unmistakable lust. His heart sped as he realized that Tohru really did desire him in the same way he wanted her. He licked his lips as his mouth went dry. Suddenly touching her felt imperative to his continued survival on this plain of existence.

“Um…I don’t have any condoms.”

“It’s okay. I’m already on birth control.”

“Y-you, what really?” Kyo squeaked in surprise.

“Sure. Mom had me go on it a few months before she, well…anyway. It was partially to regulate my periods and partly because of her own experience, having me as young as she did. She wanted me to have the opportunities she didn’t get, but she also told me I was too big-hearted to stay single forever. Mom always said sex was a natural expression of a loving relationship. She wanted me to be prepared, just in case,” Tohru explained matter-of-factly.

“That—uh—makes sense, I guess,” Kyo stuttered, his heart thundering in his ears now that it started sinking in that this was really happening. “Do you wanna…in here? Or…?”

Tohru took his hand, leading him silently across the hall to her own bedroom. He swallowed thickly when she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled that amazing, slow smile that made everything inside his chest turn into a jumbled mess.

* * *

_This is really happening_ , Tohru thought as she closed her bedroom door and took a deep breath in, willing her speeding heart to calm.

It had been one of the longest days she ever had. Being manhandled by a near-complete stranger she’d only been trying to be nice to...getting into a terrible argument with Uo and Hana, who were still upset with her for not telling them about her relationship status...As awful as all of that was, none of it compared to what came after, when Kyo finally opened up to her completely.

She didn’t really know how she was supposed to feel about all of it. She supposed she could feel hurt or even angry, but all Tohru could feel at the time was a great sadness, most especially for Kyo who had been carrying so much pain with him all this time. Then, before she could react, he ran from her.

That had been the worst part. She had walked stiffly home, telling herself that it would be okay, that he would return home once he got it out of his system. But she couldn’t help the feeling that bloomed in her chest as he waited alone, bereft of distraction in the silent, empty house that was usually such a comfort to her. She’d been here before, too many times. Before she knew it the sun had set and panic started settling in. She’d crawled into Kyo’s futon in the desperate attempt to hold onto something, _anything_ to keep herself together. The smell of him that clung to his pillow had probably been the only thing between her and mental breakdown while she waited and waited.

_Don’t go. Please don’t go._

And then he was there, standing in the doorway, looking as bone-weary and unsure as she felt. Almost like a child fearful of what kind of punishment he was about to receive. The relief at just seeing him there was so palpable she nearly burst into tears. It was then and there she decided. She needed him, completely. Even if she wasn’t entirely sure what that meant she was ready, and had been ready for some time. She couldn’t wait anymore.

So here they were…and she had no idea how to get this thing started without it being totally embarrassing and awkward. By the look on Kyo’s face, neither did he.

“So, um, where are the others?” he asked as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

“Shigure called. He’s going to be tied up at the main estate for the rest of the night. Yuki took off for Machi’s shortly after hearing that,” Tohru replied.

“Then, we’re—”

“Completely alone until morning? Yes.”

Kyo swallowed hard again and she resisted the urge to giggle at the poleaxed look on his face, no matter how adorable it was. Slowly he moved towards her, hands hesitantly grabbing for her waist to draw her in. Then he was kissing her and everything else ceased to exist.

They’d kissed like this before. Hot and needy and all-consuming like someone had struck a match and lit them both on fire, but somehow it felt different this time. Perhaps because they were both acutely aware of where it was leading. Tohru wished she could pull him in closer but didn’t want to chance he would transform now, of all times. Instead she clung to his shirt as he started to maneuver them toward her bed, maintaining their kiss while she moved blindly backward.

Suddenly her feet tangled together and she squeaked and flailed as she fell back onto the bed, bumping her head up against the wall. Kyo followed her down and just barely rolled to the side in time to avoid falling on top of her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, surging forward to check on her, just as she attempted to sit up which resulted in them cracking their heads together painfully. Tohru immediately saw stars.

“Ow, ow, ow!” she yelped at the same time Kyo let out a string of curses that were colorful even for him.

Tohru laid back on the bed and started giggling uncontrollably. She couldn’t seem to help herself, despite the pain. A moment passed, then two, and then Kyo started laughing along with her.

“You klutz,” he drawled as he sat up and pushed the hair from out of her face. He traced a finger delicately over the red mark on her brow as he assessed the damage. She winced but smiled up at him, eyes sparking with self-deprecating mirth.

“So? Will I survive?” she asked warmly.

“Hmm, better kiss to make better. You know, just to be safe,” he replied, making her giggle once again.

Kyo carefully pressed a kiss to her injured brow, making her sigh in contentment. Their eyes met and then slowly, with great deliberation he dipped his head to claim her lips once again. With very little effort the spark that had started low in the pit of her stomach started growing into a full-blown flame as Kyo moved to her jawline and down the length of her neck. She gasped at the first feel of his tongue against her skin as he placed a searing, open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive spot at the juncture of her neck and collarbone. Immediately her hands ran up into his hair and she could feel him hum against her skin in abject approval, making her toes curl in anticipation. He continued his journey down her collarbone until he reached her bustline where he stopped short and looked up at her in silent question.

In response she pushed him away just long enough to strip her shirt off, quickly followed by her bra. Kyo looked momentarily flabbergasted as he stared at the newly bared flesh, but then quickly shook himself out of it and looked back up into her eyes.

“Can I…?”

“Yes,” she replied in a husky voice she barely recognized as her own.

Kyo’s eyes widened and then darkened as he looked back down at her breasts with a hunger that made the flame in the pit of her stomach grow more intense. Hesitantly he reached out to run a finger lightly across her ribs, and then ever so gently moved up to cup her right breast. Tohru arched her back up, pushing her breast fully into the palm of his hand. She sighed in pleasure at the feel of his warm, calloused skin against hers and ached for more. She gasped as his thumb grazed across her nipple once, twice, and then a third time; then moaned out loud when he took it fully into his mouth and started to whorl his tongue around it in an intensely pleasurable pattern. His other hand moved to lightly squeeze her left breast until he decided to switch and moved to take that one into his mouth as well, laving it in a leisurely fashion.

As enjoyable as it was the casual pace was driving Tohru to distraction. She grabbed his head and pulled him into another long kiss, her tongue desperately sparring with his until he pulled back to catch his breath, eyes gleaming back at hers in the low light. He chuckled when she yanked at the hem of his shirt and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, I guess it’s only fair,” he murmured as he reached up and quickly divested himself of his shirt.

Tohru’s eyes ran over his torso appreciatively, devouring every inch of hard-won muscle wrapped in velvety, golden skin. Hours of intense physical training had sculpted his body into a masterpiece, and she thanked Kazuma and every god there was for bringing her this moment in time. Carefully she reached up and ran her hands across his broad shoulders, over his pecks and down the hard ridges of his abdominal muscles. Kyo seemed both amused and pleased at her exploration, leaning into her touch as much as possible as she moved further and further down his body. Her eyes caught and followed a light dusting of russet-colored hair down until it disappeared below his belt and her hands stopped as she contemplated her next move. She looked up into his eyes, now nearly black with desire, as she tugged at his belt buckle in question. Kyo took a deep breath in and let it out in a huff.

“Let me,” he rasped as he stood and quickly shed his pants and his boxers in one move and finally stood before her completely bared to her gaze. Tohru’s eyes widened as she took all of him in and her mouth went dry. He was _hard_ , and a lot larger up close than she thought he would be in that state.

She’d seen him naked before, of course. Over two years of accidental transformations had made it impossible not to have at least caught a glimpse at some point, but she had tried to be respectful of the Soma’s privacy and had always quickly looked away (no matter how tempted she’d been to let her eyes linger). She’d never seen him at length like this, close enough to touch and fully erect. It was a little intimidating and she had a moment of panic thinking of how on earth he was meant to fit…but she figured they would somehow find a way to make it work.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his brow scrunching in worry. “We don’t have to do this, you know. If you’re uncomfortable…”

“I’m good,” she replied quickly with what she hoped was a reassuring smile before her expression turned to determination and licked her lips nervously. “Can I…touch you?” 

Kyo blushed but he nodded as he moved closer to give her better access. Timidly she reached out to wrap her hand around the base of him and experimentally stroked up. He hissed in a breath and seemed to sway ever so slightly closer to her. When she whorled a thumb over the tip he let out a soft moan and whispered her name so quietly she almost didn’t hear it. Tohru had a thousand thoughts running through her head at once as she repeated the action and was rewarded with another louder moan as he twitched in her hand. She was intrigued at the feeling of him; hard and hot to the touch, yet wrapped with the softest, petal-soft skin she’d ever felt. It was a sort of strange, yet lovely dichotomy and she blushed as she imagined how he would feel once inside of her. She continued to stroke him, adjusting her grip with his reactions until his breath was coming hard and fast. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

_“Fuck_ , Tohru s-stop,” he breathed into her hair after a while.

“I’m sorry, was I doing something wrong?” she asked, releasing him immediately.

“What? Hell no, that felt incredible. I just…if you don’t stop now, I’m not going to last long enough to…”

“Oh. Oh!” she said, blushing as she suddenly realized what he meant.

Kyo grabbed her chin then and kissed her hard and fast as he guided her back against the sheets.

“You really are something else,” he whispered into her ear, his hand trailing down her side and then brushing lightly across the skin just below the hem of her skirt as he nipped playfully at her earlobe. Tohru’s breath started coming out in soft gasps at the strange tug that seemed to echo in her abdomen with every nibble he took of her ear. Between his hands and his mouth she was starting to feel overwhelmed, or so she thought until she felt his fingers brush against the most sensitive part of her through her panties.

She moaned loudly and blushed at her involuntary reaction but quickly recovered. Kyo pulled at the material of her skirt and she shimmied quickly out of the remainder of her clothes before she could change her mind.

“Beautiful,” he whispered as he stared at her fully nude figure for the first time and Tohru averted her eyes in embarrassment, even if it did make her feel incredibly warm inside. She was pretty sure she was beet red from head to toe.

This time when he touched her, she nearly arched completely off the bed and he cursed in surprise.

“Is that…?”

“There…touch me again right there, Kyo, please,” she gasped.

Kyo found the little bundle of nerves again and began to gently rub back and forth, increasing friction as Tohru’s gasps came faster and longer. She cried out when he slipped a finger inside of her, and then a second one as he experimentally pumped in and out, curling and uncurling, until he found a rhythm that caused her to babble his name over and over again like a benediction.

Tohru’s hands twisted in the bedsheets as Kyo pleasured her relentlessly. She could hear his own breath coming harshly in her ear and she glanced up to see him watching her with hooded eyes. From the expression on his face he seemed to be enjoying this almost as much as she was and that in itself may have been what had pushed her over the edge. All at once her limbs began to tremble and her vision started to go white at the edges. She cried out as the pressure that had been building in her stomach suddenly exploded and shot through her entire body until she felt like somehow she’d suddenly gone super nova. Kyo’s fingers didn’t stop moving until the aftershocks receded and she came down enough from the high to look up at him in utter amazement.

“Good?” he asked, eyebrow raised in question.

“Uh-huh,” was all she could manage, which made him chuckle with deeply masculine pride. A shiver ran up her spine at the sound, reminding her they weren’t quite done yet.

Kyo’s expression returned to the lustful longing she’d glimpsed before as he slowly stroked his hands across her stomach and over her hips. She could feel his need pressing against her thigh and she knew it was time.

“You ready?” he asked in a husky voice.

Tohru smiled and nodded at him in silent agreement. Her heart started racing double-time as he shifted around so his hips aligned with hers. Before she knew it he was hovering over her, arms braced on either side to keep their chests apart. He stared down at her with such abject need she was tempted to pull him down to her, curse or no curse, but abstained (if just barely). As a precaution she twisted her hands into the sheets again and sucked in a long breath in anticipation as she felt the tip of him at her entrance.

“You’ll tell me if I’m hurting you?” he asked one final time, searching her eyes.

“Yes, Kyo. _Please_ …” she said and then gasped as she felt him press forward.

It didn’t hurt exactly but felt strange at first as he slowly pushed into her, inch by inch. It almost felt like she was being stretched and reformed, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. Once he filled her to the hilt, she let her breath go and let herself just feel. _Finally._ He was inside her. She could hardly believe it. This stubborn, kind, intelligent, amazing man was filling her to the brim, and she blinked back tears at how incredible it felt to be so close to him, even if they could not fully embrace.

Kyo’s face was twisted in deep concentration, his arms felt like steel beside her as he was obviously fighting for some kind of control. Tohru smiled and reached up to gently brush the hair out of his eyes, gaining his attention.

“You can move now,” she breathed, giving him what she thought was a look of encouragement. He nodded and cautiously pulled out partway. When he pushed back into her, he moaned deep in his throat, the look on his face one of pure and utter bliss.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he ground out as he moved again, and again, a little faster and surer with each stroke.

Tohru breathed deeply in and out as she tried to match his movements. At first it had felt strange, a sort of alien pressure moving inside of her but then suddenly the friction started stoking a new flame that had been ignited without her even realizing it. When he stopped momentarily and adjusted their hips ever so slightly, she couldn’t help the loud moan that came out of her when his next stroke hit something deep inside of her that zinged like an electric shock of pure pleasure.

“Tohru?” Kyo breathed.

“Don’t stop, please…that was, yes! Right there!” she cried as he pushed into her again. Kyo groaned, his entire body straining with the effort to maintain control as Tohru’s hips arched up to meet his in tandem.

“Shit…I’m not going to last—” he gasped into her ear.

“It’s okay. You can let go, Kyo…please. Let yourself go,” she said as her hands moved up his abdomen, over his shoulders and down his broad back.

For once she wanted more than anything to see Kyo come undone, to lose all control and just let himself feel without the barriers he always kept up around him like a shield. Her touch seemed to be the final, unspoken permission he needed. He started pumping harder and faster, his movements becoming wilder as he breathed her name over and over again into her hair through stilted, panted breaths. His hips began to stutter, and his entire body trembled until finally she felt him start to pulse and let out a long, guttural moan. Something primitive rose up inside of her, hot and fast. She cried out in surprised ecstasy when she came once again as he rode out his own release.

Exhausted, Kyo collapsed to the bed beside her and for a few long moments they both just laid beside each other catching their breaths. After awhile Kyo curled toward her and she could feel his face press into her neck. She thought at first he was simply being affectionate but then she noticed his shoulders begin to move and felt moisture on her skin just as the first quiet sob escaped his lips. Her heart twisted painfully at the sound. Without a word she reached up and stroked his hair while he cried, letting her own tears stream silently down her face.

* * *

Sometime later the couple shared the closest thing to cuddling they could manage in the rare, perfectly peaceful bubble they found themselves in. Still both fully naked in Tohru’s bed, they lay facing each other, bodies parted only by about a foot or so.

Kyo was tracing a semi-circular path across Tohru’s jawline, up her cheek, around her ear and into her hair; then back down to start the pattern all over again. The light touch of his large, calloused hand felt heavenly against her skin, simultaneously providing her with comfort and giving her goosebumps. 

Tohru couldn’t help but love the look of lazy satisfaction on Kyo’s face as she in turn ran her fingertips up and down his spine, occasionally diverting over his shoulder blades and ribs. Eyes hooded and mouth slightly ajar, he looked very feline-like to the point that she was half tempted to scratch behind his ears to see if he might start purring. She giggled to herself at the thought which of course caught his attention.

“What?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just happy,” she replied. It was true enough, she thought, snuggling blissfully into his touch and quickly kissing the palm of his hand. Kyo smiled softly back at her as his eyes wandered across her face in total adoration.

“Hey Tohru?”

“Mmm?”

“I wanted to thank you…for tonight.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Kyo. Quite the opposite. After all, _I’m_ the one who threw herself at _you_ ,” she replied.

“I wouldn’t say that. You might have started it but it’s not like you had to twist my arm,” he replied, voiced laced with amusement for a fleeting moment before his face fell into a more serious expression. “What I mean to say is…for as long as I can remember I was told the cat didn’t get to have things like lover or intimacy, or even friendship…that I was a monster that didn’t deserve them. I’ve gone my whole life believing that was true. I never thought I would ever get the chance to experience any of it for myself. So, thank you. For giving me all of that and more.”

“Oh, Kyo,” Tohru gasped as tears gathered in her eyes once again. He sighed and chuckled as his thumb wiped the tears away.

“You big crybaby,” he murmured affectionately. When she only cried harder his face fell. “Hey, I was only joking. Come on, what’s going on? Talk to me.”

“I-It’s just…I love you so much a-and…I can’t seem to h-help it’s…been a long…day,” she choked out. “With that guy, and then Uo and Hana, and then—”

“What about Uo and Hana?”

“They’re angry at me.”

“What, why? Because of us?”

“They’re mad I kept it from them all this time. A-and because they don’t understand why we have to keep it a secret. I can’t explain without telling the truth and I can’t tell the truth because, well…”

“Yeah, I get it,” he muttered.

“I d-don’t know what to say to them. What if they n-never talk to me again?” Tohru said as she sobbed harder.

“Tohru that’s impossible. Those girls love you. If they ’re angry at anybody it’s probably me, “he said with conviction. “Let me handle this. It’s my fault, so let them take it out on me.”

“I can’t l-let you do that.”

“Bullshit. Besides, I’m used to being hated. I can manage a couple of more people on the ‘Kyo sucks’ bandwagon.”

If anything that made her cry harder, but eventually Kyo managed to get her to stop and to even promise to let him talk to the girls in the morning.

“Geez, you really are the biggest crybaby I’ve ever met,” he whispered into her hair as they both drifted off into blissful slumber.

* * *

“Good morning, I’m home!” Shigure called as he walked through the door and sat at the table just in time for breakfast. Kyo and Yuki were already seated, eating silently as usual. Both glanced up at Shigure but otherwise did not react to their older cousin’s return.

“Good morning, Shigure! How was your evening?” Tohru called as she sat a plate heaped with food in front of him.

“It was no night in Shangri La, but it was pleasant enough I suppose,” he replied.

“Eh?” Tohru said, blinking at him in confusion.

“Never you mind,” Shigure replied as he leaned his chin on one of his hands and smiled perversely at her. “And how about you, sweet Tohru? Did anything arise last night I should know about?”

Kyo dropped his chopsticks, making Yuki shoot him a strange look.

“Uh, no! Nothing of note happened. Just a normal night,” Tohru replied.

“You sure? No crazy soman parties? Ritual sacrifices? Swingin’ bacchanalians?”

“Eh?”

“ _Shigure,”_ Yuki warned.

“And the boys behaved themselves? Teenage boys, after all, can be beastly animals. Especially Kyo,” Shigure continued.

“Hey, watch it dog,” Kyo snapped.

“I know he has a tendency to leave the milk out and hack up hairballs in your favorite shoes, but he really isn’t as bad as he seems.”

“I’ll kill you,” Kyo growled.

“Really Shigure! Everything was fine,” Tohru said.

“You didn’t miss anything so drop it, you perv,” Yuki interjected.

“Yuki, you wound me!” Shigure cried in faux horror.

_“I’ll_ wound you if you don’t shut the hell up!” Kyo growled.

“Now, now Kyo. There’s not need for violence,” Shigure replied.

“You started it you old hack! Go write a book or something,” Kyo retorted.

“Oh, that reminds me Shigure! Mit-chan stopped by yesterday afternoon looking for you. She said she’ll be back today to collect the manuscript you owe her,” Tohru interjected.

Shigure blinked up at her and then suddenly jumped to his feet.

“Goodness, is that the time? I forgot I have an errand I need to run this morning. I’ll see you kids later, have fun at school, bye!” he called as he made a hasty retreat.

“Brilliant Tohru,” Kyo said as he pulled her down for a sweet kiss. Tohru giggled and kissed him back.

Yuki rolled his eyes.

“Miss Honda, you should eat something. We need to leave soon if we’re going to make it on time,” Yuki said.

“Right!” Tohru chirped as she plopped down with her plate and started hastily shoveling food in her mouth.

“Slow down, dummy, or you’ll choke,” Kyo said as he absentmindedly started rubbing circles across her thigh.

Yuki scrutinized the couple across from him and narrowed his eyes as he took in the small touches and intimate glances that passed between them. He wasn’t even sure if they realized they were doing it but obviously something significant had changed. He didn’t event want to think about what that something was, knowing the two of them had been alone all night, but one thing was for sure: if they wanted to keep their secret relationship…well, _secret_ …he was going to have to remind them to at least try not to act like a lovestruck couple when in public. Because apparently keeping their hands off each other was not something they were capable of.

An opportunity came sooner than he thought it would in the surprising form of Kyo leaving ahead of them for school.

“It’s been a long time since it’s just been the two of us, huh Yuki?” Tohru commented as they started walking.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” he replied.

“So, how is everything going with Machi? I would still love to meet her sometime. I hear she’s in Momiji and Haru’s class. They say she’s really quiet but nice.”

“You asked Haru and Momiji about her?” Yuki asked in surprise.

“Just in a general way since she’s on the student council with you and…oh! I wasn’t trying to be nosy or anything…well, I guess I kind of was now that I think about it, but I promise I was being really careful about what I said. I would never intentionally draw attention to you two—”

“It’s okay, Miss Honda! I trust you. And I’m sorry you haven’t met Machi yet. There just hasn’t seemed to be a good time for it. I hope that with summer break coming up that will change,” Yuki said.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Tohru replied in her usual cheerful way.

“To answer your question, everything is going very well with Machi. She’s…different.”

“How so?” Tohru asked curiously. Yuki cocked his head, taking the time think about it.

“Machi doesn’t treat me like the untouchable ‘prince’ the other girls do. I’m just Yuki. She sees _me,_ and somehow always has. It’s funny, she can actually be pretty brutal sometimes. She doesn’t let me get away with anything, but then she won’t stand for anyone else berating me either. It’s pretty amazing. She’s amazing.”

“That’s really great, Yuki! I love that you have someone like that in your life now. You deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks!” Yuki replied with a grateful smile. “I never thought I’d find someone like her but life is funny like that. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

For a time, they walked in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Yuki considered how he might breach the subject he really wanted to discuss with her (but really, _really_ didn’t if he was being honest with himself). He decided there wasn’t any great way, took a deep breath, and decided to just wing it.

“So… what about you and Kyo? You seem to have gotten…closer?” he began.

“Um, yeah, we have,” she replied softly, smiling to herself. “I know you two don’t get along, but he really is wonderful, Yuki. At least to me.”

“To you, I would believe it.”

“But?”

“Look, I know it’s not really my place but after yesterday’s events I felt I needed to say something.”

“Yesterday’s…events…?” Tohru squeaked.

“The fight. Between Kyo and the new transfer?” Yuki continued flatly.

“Oh. Right, that,” Tohru replied, immediately releasing her breath in relief.

“Kyo has a reputation for being a hot head so it might not amount to anything. Still, people will talk, and since the fight was over you, they’re going to be watching like hawks. You two have been rather…affectionate…lately. If you really want to keep your relationship a secret you might want to consider toning it down a bit. At school, I mean. What you do in your private time is none of my business. So long as he’s not pressuring you or something.”

Tohru’s face turned tomato red and Yuki had to stop himself from groaning out loud. _Well, I guess that answers one question,_ he thought. Not that he knew why he was so uncomfortable about all this when he and Machi had started getting intimate pretty much right away. Still…this was _Tohru_ and it just felt weird.

“Not at all! Kyo’s always so sweet, and so respectful of my feelings. He would never do anything like that. Never!”

“Okay, I’m sorry, I believe you! I didn’t mean to imply he would force…this wasn’t what I had intended to say at all. I know how much he cares for you. It’s just, he can sometimes rush ahead without thinking and I just wanted to make sure he was treating you alright.” Yuki replied, rambling a lot more than was his usual style. He was pretty sure his face was just as red as hers and he prayed for the end of this awkward conversation.

“He is Yuki. I promise,” she said, clasping his hand and squeezing it gently.

“Good, because you deserve someone like that in your life too,” Yuki replied, squeezing her hand back.

Tohru beamed up at him and Yuki relaxed. They walked quietly again for a while until Tohru broke the silence once again.

“You know, he doesn’t usually,” she said.

“Doesn’t usually what?” Yuki replied curiously.

“Rush ahead without thinking. He might say things unintentionally when he gets worked up but for the most part Kyo is a lot more measured than he gets credit for. Cautious even when it comes to stuff that really matters.”

Yuki’s eyebrows went up at this assessment of his hot-blooded cousin. 'Measured' and 'Cautious' were definitely not terms people usually used in reference to the dumb cat… _but_ he could admit that Kyo did seem to act differently around Tohru. Who was he to say that wasn’t the real Kyo? He sure was more open with her than anyone else.

“Oh, and for the record… _I_ was the one who seduced _him_ ,” she added matter-of-factly, stopping Yuki in his tracks, mouth ajar. “Come on Yuki! We’re going to be late!” she called over her shoulder when he continued to stand dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, can you believe we're at about the halfway point on this story? We still have some ways to go but sh&*'s about to get real soon, so as Samuel L. once said, "hold onto your butts!"


	9. Are We There Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Muse Tunes: “Athan and Eliza” by Stephen Barton (12 Monkeys OST); “Wait” by M83; “I Should Not Be Seeing You” by Connie Conway, “Part of Me” by Gold Brother
> 
> Hi all! Big THANK YOU to those who left kudos and comments on the last chapter. I really do very much appreciate it, you are all fantastic, beautiful people and I love to hear what you guys think! It really keeps me motivated to continue on. That being said…just an FYI that posting may be a tad bit slower until after the holidays. I am writing every chance I get but free time is currently difficult to come by. Flipside is I seem to be adding more and more to this story as I work on it so suffice to say it will end up being a little longer than I originally anticipated…yay? 
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Fruits Basket. Just a fan rearranging the furniture a little bit.

**CHAPTER 8 – Are We There Yet?**

He’d never been the first one to arrive before.

It was a little weird, but kind of nice. Peaceful even, which he never thought would be a term he would apply to Kaibara High School. Still, here he was.

Kyo dropped his bag, did a couple of quick arm stretches, popped his back, and plopped down in his seat. He propped his feet up on the desk and settled in to wait. Watching dust motes playing in the sun was only interesting for so long however. After awhile his mind drifted to Tohru as it always inevitably did. Subconsciously a small, half-smile formed on his lips as an image of her smiling and laughing flitted across his eyes.

He couldn’t say when it happened. When he subconsciously made the decision to impart his whole existence into her tiny hands. It hadn’t even occurred to him such a thing was possible until one day she looked up at him and suddenly the world was encapsulated in her eyes. That was the first time he realized he was no longer himself and would never be again. It had been terrifying at the time. Now he knew when he was finally locked in his lonely cage, that would be the moment that would replay in his dreams the most. That and perhaps the incredible night they’d just spent together.

Before he’d only ever been able to imagine what it might feel like to be with her. He’d dreamt about it for so long, had jerked off to it more times than he cared to admit (to his eternal shame), and yet none of it had compared to the reality. Already he was addicted to the feel of her, to the way she looked as she began to unravel under his attentions, to the sweet sounds she’d made when she was about to... _damn_. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. If this was going to be how things were now every time he thought of Tohru, he was in real trouble.

The classroom door crashed open making him jump slightly in his chair but despite the slight embarrassment he felt at his wayward thoughts he didn’t bother moving from his seat as the two people he’d been waiting for made their appearance. Uo swaggered in followed by Hana gliding silently behind her in their usual fashion. He didn’t need Hanajima’s wave power to see they were both pissed off and ready for battle.

_Bring it on_ , he thought as he felt his own hackles rise. Clenching his fists, he did his best to keep his expression neutral as he looked over at them.

“‘Bout time you showed up,” he drawled.

“Uh-uh. No way you’re getting away with that attitude after six weeks of lying to us, asshole,” Uo spat, her eyes flashing with the familiar light of steely determination.

“Is that what you’re calling it?” he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

“And what else would you call it when someone you _thought_ you knew withholds the truth from you?”

“Tactical mitigation.”

Hanajima snorted, her mouth almost tilting up into a smile at his comment.

“That sounds like a bullshit answer if I’ve ever heard one,” Uo spat.

“If you wanna be pissed, fine. Be pissed at me, just leave Tohru out of it,” Kyo retorted.

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means _I’m_ the one who asked her to keep ‘us’ a secret. Not only from you, from everyone, and believe it or not there’s really good reasons for that. Tohru was just doing as I asked.”

“Not fucking good enough!” Uo yelled at him.

“What I think Arisa is trying to say is that anyone with eyes and the common sense of an amoeba can tell you two have feelings for each other. No one would be surprised if you started going out—" 

“That’s—”

“Literally no one,” Uo butted in. Kyo scowled at her.

“—It doesn’t make sense why you would keep it a secret. We just want to understand,” Hana finished in her usual monotone.

“To protect you idiots for one thing!” Kyo snapped. That made both girls stop and gape. Kyo took a deep breath and prayed for patience. “What do you know about my family?” he asked.

“Uuuuh not much, aside from what you and Yuki have already told us...Which is basically nothing,” Uo replied dryly.

Kyo stood and turned to look out of the classroom window as he gathered his thoughts. He could almost feel the two girls staring holes into his back. _Careful Soma_ , he told himself. He knew they needed some sort of explanation. Neither Uotani or Hanajima were stupid. They knew there was something strange about the Somas but he couldn’t just tell them the truth. Akito would have them erased in a heartbeat. He huffed out a breath and turned back to pin them with a serious expression.

“The Soma’s are a very large and ancient clan. Lots of influence, lots of wealth and all the bullshit that goes along with that,” he began.

“Well la-di-da and congratulations,” Uo interjected with an eye-roll.

“That wasn’t a boast,” Kyo retorted flatly, which made Uo shut her mouth with a snap. They stared daggers at each other until Hana cleared her throat.

“Please, continue,” she prompted, shooting Arisa a look that made her scowl but remain silent.

“Families like mine have lots of secrets—“

“What kinds of secrets?”

“—The kind that don’t get shared to outsiders without consequences.”

“I see….and Tohru...?”

“Knows enough,” he confirmed to Hana’s unfinished question. “Comes with the territory, I guess, but that’s not really the issue. There are those in the family, powerful people, that don’t like her involvement however small. If they find out we’re dating...”

“What, are you such a golden boy they won’t let you date someone like Tohru?” Uo seethed.

“Actually they hate my fucking guts,” he snapped back, causing both girls’ eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. Kyo sighed again wearily. “You don’t get it. The rules of society don’t apply to people like that. One wrong move, I disappear. As-if-I-never-existed-at-all kind of gone. No big loss for you guys, I know, but Tohru will lose everything.”

Uo let out another indelicate snort.

“You really have a high opinion of yourself, don’t you, carrots?” She said.

“ _Get it through that bleached-blonde head of yours_. This isn’t about me!” He yelled, slamming his hands on the surface of the desk.

“Arisa, he’s not just being dramatic,” Hana said, her expression looking distant. Almost disturbed.

“It’s really fucking creepy when you do that, you know that right?” He said, straightening.

“You can’t be serious,” Uo replied at the same time.

“I’m right though, aren’t I?” Hana continued.

“...Yes.”

“But...that’s crazy! Kyon...if it’s true and you care about her as much as I think you do then why the hell take the risk? Tohru—”

“—is a big girl. _Of course_ I want to protect her, don’t you think I tried? I spent months trying to keep her safe, but she refused to let me push her away. God help me, I couldn’t deny her now even if I wanted to,” Kyo retorted, his voice growing increasingly more terse as his temper began to flair.

“You’re freakin’ unbelievable! Did you even bother warning her of what the consequences could be? If something happens to her it’s your fault!” Uo seethed.

_It’s all your fault._

He’d entertained Uo’s complaining and Hana’s silent probing up to this point but at that last line his patience was at an end.

“You can just shut the hell up! Tohru is neither as air-headed or naive as you apparently seem to think she is. She knows what could happen if we’re found out...she _still_ chose us, and she agreed to keep things quiet to protect _you_ even though it bothered her to do it. Everything she is, everything she does is for the people she loves...which I think you would know at this point. If you need to hate someone go ahead and hate me. I’m used to it. Just stop taking it out on _her_! She doesn’t deserve it and I refuse to spend another night watching her cry over you idiots!

“Wait...Tohru thinks we’re mad at her?” Uo asked.

“Geez, what do you think I’ve been getting at this whole time?!”

“We were upset, sure, but more worried than angry,” Hana replied evenly.

“Figured. There’s no way you two could stay upset with Tohru, but _she_ apparently doesn’t know that. _Fix it,”_ he growled.

“Hey—“

“Don’t fuck with me Uotani. I’ve never hit a girl before but I am really, really tempted right now.”

“I was just going to say you’re right!” Uo cried, throwing her hands up in surrender. “Tohru does have a mind of her own and we haven’t been treating her fairly.”

“We’ve spent so much time watching over her since Kyoko’s death. I think we forgot along the way she’s not a child,” Hana added. “We just want to her to be happy. Still, it hurt to think she wouldn’t tell us about something so important.”

“Or you for that matter.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. You’re our friend too, or...didn’t you know that?”

“I, uh...just thought you put up with me. You know, for Tohru’s sake,” he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Maybe at first, sure, but things are different now,” Uo said. “Tohru’s more than just a friend; she’s like the sister neither of us had. That makes you sort of like...the unofficial brother-in-law we love to tease.”

“So I _am_ just a toy to you,” he grumbled, crossing his arms with a harumph but with a new, pleased sparkle in his eyes he couldn’t seem to help.

“Yup,” the girls chimed in chorus.

“Whatever,” he muttered with an eye roll.

Suddenly a familiar brunette head walked into view and his entire body began to tingle at the sight of her. He turned away, trying to go back to pretending nonchalance but he knew the girls had seen his reaction and blushed. That’s when he remembered.

“Hey—I’m sure it doesn’t need to be said but keep what you know about me and Tohru to yourselves.”

“Well _duh_ ,” Uo said.

“Not a word,” Hana agreed simultaneously.

By then Tohru had entered the classroom and was looking over at them anxiously. He tried to send her a reassuring look but it wasn’t until the girls went over and talked to her that she finally relaxed. With a trembling lip, happy tears started brimming in her eyes and Uo and Hana threw their arms around her in a group hug.

“What was that all about?” Yuki asked as he approached.

“Uh, yeah...the girls sort of accidentally found out about us yesterday. They weren’t too happy about it,” Kyo replied uncomfortably.

“They weren’t happy you guys are together?” He asked, eyebrows shooting up.

“No, just about being left in the dark. We’re good now.”

Yuki snorted.

“Uh-huh. Sure. You have got to be the worst two people on the planet at keeping secrets,” he scoffed.

“Shut the fuck up you smug rodent,” Kyo retorted with an eye roll.

“You just better hope they don’t find out about last night,” Yuki continued.

“And what do _you_ know about last night?” Kyo hissed, his face automatically turning bright red. If Yuki didn’t actually know anything, Kyo’s expression alone would’ve said it all.

“WHAT?!” Uo’s scream echoed across the room as she looked over at Kyo with murder in her eyes. Tohru was flailing in panic, already shooting him a look of apology as she spouted a lightning-quick stream of words he could only assume was some sort of explanation.

“Shit,” Kyo mumbled and cringed as his forehead hit the desk.

“Good luck,” Yuki said with a wide toothy grin before leaving him to his fate.

* * *

“It’s not like it just happened overnight,” Tohru explained, her face flaming red under her best friends’ scrutiny. “I’ve loved Kyo a long time…years, if I’m completely honest. I was just too scared to admit it, to myself least of all to him. I’ve been scared of so, _so_ many things. Then one day I realized how much time I lost giving into that fear. I can’t think about what might happen now, all that matters is the time we have together. I won’t waste it, and I won’t give him up because you’re worried. Okay?”

“Okay,” Hanajima replied simply.

“Really?” Tohru squeaked in surprise, her face lighting up with a huge smile.

“Who are we to argue? Besides, I know what that determined-face means.”

“It’s just this sneaking around that seems so weird. Are you really sure about this Tohru?” Uo asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Tohru replied without hesitation. “You don’t have to worry, you guys. It won’t be forever.”

“And how is that? Last I checked it’s not that easy to shake off shitty family situations, especially if said family has a giant mafiosa complex.”

“It’s not like that! The Somas are really wonderful, it’s just some...err, traditions...that aren’t so great.”

“Uh-huh. Right,” Uo replied speculatively.

“It’s the truth!” Tohru proclaimed.

“Very well, Tohru. But you have to promise you’ll come to us if you’re ever in trouble. No more ‘hiding things to protect us.’”

“I won’t! Thank you Uo-chan, Hana-chan. I do trust you. So does Kyo, even if it doesn’t seem like it all the time.”

“He trusts us with _you_ at least,” Hana stated to which Uo snorted and crossed her arms.

“Speaking of trust. Yesterday…that was some hot and heavy kiss we walked in on. He’s not pressuring you is he?” Uo asked.

“Pressuring?” Tohru repeated. “If by that you mean sex then no, he’s never pressured me— “

“Good, because I don’t really want to have to kick his ass for asking for more than you’re ready for.”

“Oh, we’ve definitely already done it, it’s just—“

“WHAT?!” Uo yelled, glaring across the room at Kyo.

“—I’m the one who initiated it!” Tohru hissed, shooting a quick look of apology at a red-faced Kyo before grabbing Uo and dragging her down into her seat. “Look, I l-love you guys and I appreciate that you’re trying to look out for me but I can make my own decisions...and if I want to have sex with my boyfriend that should be between the two of us...and it’s not like I planned it. With everything that happened yesterday I just…so I asked him to make love to me and…and it was the single most amazing moment in my life so please don’t ruin it by starting a fight!”

All of this escaped Tohru in such a torrent of words that it took a few seconds for the girls to piece the information together while she caught her breath and silently berated herself for being such a ditz as to let such a private detail slip in the first place, let alone have to explain any of it.

“Wait...so this just happened last night?” Uo asked in surprise.

“Um...yes?” Tohru replied meekly.

“I thought your waves felt different,” Hana murmured thoughtfully as she stared hard first at her and then at Kyo. Whatever she saw in their waves made her lips twitch ever so briefly into an amused smile.

“No wonder he was so cocky this morning,” Uo humphed, crossing her arms again as she shot another death stare across the room.

_“Uo.”_

“Fine, I won’t murder him. He just better watch himself,” the blonde grumbled.

“He will, or he will soon come to regret it,” Hana agreed.

“You guys!” Tohru half laughed and half sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Uo and Hana might’ve agreed not to kill Kyo but that didn’t mean they were willing to leave the two of them alone together.

For the rest of the school term, short as it was, one or both of the girls could be seen everywhere that Tohru went. Lunches, bathroom breaks, every walk from one classroom to the next and occasionally on their way home from school. Eventually that spilled over into after-school activities...impromptu study sessions and sleepovers and even random phone calls at the worst possible times. Tohru was frustrated but didn’t have it in her to hurt the girls’ feelings. Kyo tried to be patient at first for her sake but was quickly growing tired of seeing the strained smile across her face.

The last straw was when they started to plan out a detailed summer itinerary. That was when Kyo lost it and took the two girls aside for a private chat. Tohru never did learn what was said but whatever it was, Uo and Hana immediately backed down and even seemed to have a kernel of newfound respect for Kyo after that.

Soon enough, the crew found themselves on their very last summer break from school. Shigure largely left the teens to their own devices, declaring they were “adults now,” and that he had “too much work to do” to keep tabs on them. In truth no one really knew what the dog was up to with his strange hours and random absences. So long as Tohru kept up the housework and had his meals prepared he was happy and the rest of them were free to come and go as they pleased. It was an arrangement that suited everyone just fine.

* * *

Early in the break Yuki finally took the opportunity to introduce Tohru and Machi in person. Both girls had seen each other in passing at school but there hadn’t been any real good excuse for them to meet without it coming off as suspect to Yuki’s voracious and ever watchful fan club. This was one of the main reasons Yuki chose a frozen yogurt place across town where they were unlikely to bump into someone they knew. When Kyo asked why they didn’t just meet up at Machi’s apartment, he only responded with, “You’ll thank me later,” to which Kyo shrugged, not really caring what the reason was.

In the end it went about as well as Yuki could’ve hoped for. Machi had been on edge from the moment they arrived but Tohru, of course, in all her genuine warmth and excitement had simply walked up to the other girl and threw her arms around her in a tight hug. As expected Machi had automatically stiffened in shock at the unprecedented contact and for the better part of an hour had answered questions in the quiet, stilted way she once had with him.

Yuki knew she’d never had any close girlfriends and so was unused to the sort of physical affection he noticed other girls their age were fond of. He had warned Machi ahead of time because of this, but he also knew from experience how little it took under Tohru’s gentle guidance for even the most battered heart to find safe harbor. Like so many of the Somas, his girlfriend had been through her share of personal trauma. Much as he hoped he was a comfort to her it was his fervent desire that she could find a friend in Tohru as he had. That these were the two most important women in his life may have also been a factor if he was completely honest, but it was still true nonetheless.

Later when he asked Machi her opinion of Tohru her only reply at first had been, “she’s strange,” followed sometime later by a timid, “what do you think she would like?” which made him smile like a fool. That’s when he knew it had been a success and indeed, they would go on to meet up many more times over the course of the break, sometimes in a group and sometimes just the girls on their own. By the end of the summer the two would be thick as thieves to no one’s surprise.

* * *

With their newfound freedom Kyo and Tohru for once found themselves with the time and space they’d been craving. They took as much advantage of it as they could while still being careful not to raise too many questions. On days Kyo was not due at the dojo they would often take the train across town so they could go out in in the open like a real couple. Occasionally they were joined by Yuki and Machi (to Kyo’s annoyance and Tohru’s delight), and a couple times by one or both of the girls as a sort of peace offering. Closer to home they kept things simple; running errands, taking long walks, or idly lounging under the willow talking about anything and everything. In other words, simply enjoying each other’s company. Little by little their relationship grew deeper and stronger than it ever was.

In late July Kazuma invited the both of them over together for the first time since things had changed between them. After a lengthy discussion, Kyo and Tohru agreed they should be honest with him and decided to tell him that night at dinner.

Kyo could not recall the last time he’d been so nervous but somewhere between “pass the rice balls” and dessert he managed to blurt out some version of the truth that Tohru helpfully translated. His Master had simply smiled a knowing smile and promised to support them however they needed (with the utmost discretion, of course). It wasn’t until later, just before they left, when Kazuma pulled him aside that he really got emotional.

“I’m proud of you my boy,” he’d said as he placed a warm hand on his shoulder. “You’ve come so far over the last few years. Grown into a man ready to move past his personal demons to accept a measure of the happiness he so richly deserves...and you do deserve it, Kyo. Never doubt it.”

“Thank you Master,” was all he could muster through the tears climbing his throat and threatening behind his eyes. Kazuma smiled another knowing smile and pulled him in for a quick, fatherly hug.

“She’s an amazing girl, Kyo. One of a kind. Don’t let her go no matter what Akito threatens,” Kazuma continued. “Oh, and... make sure to use protection,” he added with a wink.

Kyo’s face was tomato red the entire walk home.

* * *

Also to no one’s surprise, Momiji did his best to convince everyone to go on another summer trip. Few were interested in inciting Akito’s attention as they had at the beach house last year, so a few days at the lake was put forward instead.

“No! No way! Don’t you remember what happened last time?” Kyo yelled when Momiji stopped by to invite them.

“Aww, come on Kyo! Don’t be such a grumpy kitty. It’ll be fun!” Momiji whined. “Tohru, you will go won’t you? Convince puss in boots to come with us.”

“Oh! I…uh—”

“Get lost bunny brat! There’s no way in hell I’m going anywhere with you idiots,” Kyo snapped.

_A few days later…_

“It’s the Soma summer adventure extravaganza!” Momiji cried as the train surged forward.

“Yes! I’m so excited!” Tohru replied with a bright smile.

“Are we there yet?” Kyo muttered beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: to the lake house! I originally planned to have all of the summer break events summed up in this one chapter but then by the time I got to it I realized there was enough material to give it its own entry. Trips always seem to equal drama, don’t they? LOL.


	10. Carpe Diem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Muse Tunes: “Someday” by The Strokes, “I Believe in a Thing Called Love” by The Darkness, “Cold Lamb Sandwich” by Thomas Newman (Meet Joe Black OST), “I Only Have Eyes for You” by The Flamingos
> 
> A belated Happy New Year to all! I hope everyone’s staying safe and healthy so far this year. THANK YOU x10 to those that took the time to leave kudos and comments on the last chapter. Have I flattered you lately? No? You’re all beautiful, stupendous people that existentially rock in my humble opinion. Two thumbs up and five stars! Hope you all continue to enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not own Fruits Basket. Just doing a little cha-cha in the sandbox. Olé!

# Chapter 9 – Carpe Diem!

_Soma Summer Extravaganza – Day 1_

The first time they’d gone to the lake Hatori had driven them all in his car. This time the good doc couldn’t afford to take the time away from the estate, so they were on their own. That’s how they ended up taking the train with Momiji. It was hardly an epic trip, but then it was only the first leg of their journey. There was still a twenty-minute drive up into the mountains before reaching the picturesque, lakeside Soma cabin.

Momiji, of course, promised he had everything in hand. Imagine their surprise when he led them out of the train station to a sleek convertible with a familiar figure leaning against the side waiting for them.

“Hatsuharu!” Tohru called in cheerful surprise.

“Hey,” Haru replied, notching his chin up in greeting.

“What are you doing here? And where did that car come from?” Yuki asked skeptically.

“I’m your ride, of course.”

“And the car?”

“Shhhh, don’t worry about it.”

“ _Haru_.”

“Fine, it’s my Mom’s,” Haru replied with an eye roll. “She’s on another one of her cleansing spa retreats and won’t be back until next Thursday...way to ruin the suspense, Yun-Yun.”

“I told you not to call me that! It’s bad enough I have to put up with it from Kakeru and Kimi!” Yuki hissed.

“You love it... _Yun-Yun_.”

“Stop it!”

“Since when do you know how to drive anyway?” Kyo interjected, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“It’s a mystery.”

“Seriously? That’s not something that should be up for debate right now!”

“Do you want a ride or not?” Haru countered, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“It’s so nice of you to pick us up Hatsuharu. I’m sure you’re a wonderful driver!” Tohru proclaimed enthusiastically. 

“You know it, sweetheart,” Haru replied with a devilish smile.

“Fine,” Kyo grumbled in defeat. “And don’t call her sweetheart, you damn creep.”

Haru swung easily into the driver’s seat, put on his shades, and revved the engine as the others placed their bags in the trunk and piled into the car. Tohru was given the front seat while Yuki, Momiji and Kyo crammed into the back.

“I’m feelin’ the need,” Haru commented to no one in particular.

“The need?” Tohru repeated in confusion.

“Don’t encourage him, Miss Honda,” Yuki replied with a sigh.

Haru flashed a cocky smile as he hit a couple of buttons and music suddenly started blaring through the speakers. Seconds later they pealed out of the train station and were on their way. Haru whooped and floored the gas the moment they hit an open stretch of road.

“Wooooooooooooohoooo!!!” Momiji cried as he stood in his seat, pumping his arms above his head enthusiastically.

“Are you crazy? Sit down before you get yourself killed!” Kyo yelled, trying to be heard over the whipping wind and blaring speakers.

“What are you, 17 going on 70?” Yuki quipped sarcastically.

“Ja, Grandpa,” Momiji added as he sat back down and stuck out his tongue at Kyo, making Tohru giggle.

“Et tu, Tohru?” Kyo pouted.

“Relax, Kyo...take the stick out of your ass and try to remember for a minute that you’re a high school senior on an adult-free summer trip,” Haru called from the driver’s seat.

“Why do I bother hanging out with any of you people?” Kyo grumbled irritably.

“It’s—“

“If you say it’s a mystery one more time I _will_ kill you.”

By then they had turned onto a secluded backroad leading further up into the mountains. Suddenly there was far less evidence of society and far more wildlife surrounding them. Haru slowed to compensate for the winding roads and even turned the music down a little so the group could talk without having to scream.

“So, Momiji, who all is coming besides us?” Tohru asked.

“Let’s see...besides us, Kisa and Hiro, Shii-chan, Aya—“

“Um, I thought you said this was an adult free trip?” Tohru asked.

“Those two don’t count,” Yuki grumbled. “Any chance we can dis-invite my brother?”

“Sorry _Yun-Yun_ ,” Momiji said brightly.

“Don’t you start too!” Yuki seethed, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

“Anyway, neither of them will be coming until later so it’s adult free for at least a few hours—oh, and Rin and Kagura will also be there,” Momiji finished.

“Kagura is going?” Kyo asked in surprise.

“Ja, she was super excited too since she missed last year’s trip!”

“I see,” Kyo murmured. Tohru looked back at him curiously but couldn’t read the expression on his face.

“It’s going to be super fun! We’ll hike and swim, play games and have bonfires every night...and fireworks! Best part is we’ll do it all together, won’t we Tohru?” Momiji continued excitedly.

“Yes! I can’t wait!” Tohru replied with a bright smile.

Kyo silently groaned at the statement. Any hope that he and Tohru would find time to sneak off together was quickly starting to dwindle with the determined flare in Momiji’s expression. It was going to be a long three days.

* * *

“Let the Soma Summer Extravaganza begin!” Momiji exclaimed as he slammed open the door excitedly when they arrived.

“Would you shut up with the stupid titles already?” Kyo muttered as he glared at the blonde.

“Come on, Kyo! Don’t be such a sourpuss. It’s not a real party without a snappy theme.”

“Fine, just keep it down will ya?” Kyo grumbled as he looked away.

Momiji’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the uncharacteristically mild response. It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed a shift in Kyo’s behavior, but it was becoming increasingly noticeable. Where once he would’ve exploded in a colorful, short-tempered fit, more and more often Kyo would just grumble or roll his eyes instead. The fact that he was here willingly (even if reluctantly) participating spoke volumes in and of itself. Yet nothing was quite as surprising as the calm, almost relaxed demeanor of the habitually moody cat. As much as he didn’t want to admit it there was really only one reason he could think of for the attitude adjustment, and she was currently standing behind them in the open doorway. As he watched Tohru laughed at something Kyo said and her whole face pinked in utter delight.

Momiji smiled affectionately in response. He couldn’t help it. There was a light inside Tohru that was as beautiful as it was contagious. It just seemed to burst out of her every time her face was lit up as it was now. It was one of the many things he loved about her. What they all loved about her. He wasn’t so naive to think he was alone in that sentiment however. Watching Kyo and Tohru talking together as they put down their bags, Momiji’s smile faded. A strange sensation began to churn in the pit of his stomach, like the bottom was about to drop out.

“Tohru!” called a sweet, high-pitched voice a second before a flash of gold streaked across the room directly into Tohru’s arms.

“Kisa! It’s good to see you! And Kagura and Isuzu too, I’m so happy you’re here!” Tohru called as she hugged Kisa back and waved at the two girls that were sitting in the living room. Rin immediately shot out of her seat, nodded in greeting and walked away without another word. Kagura pasted an overly bright smile on her face and stood more slowly to return Tohru’s greeting.

“What am I, chopped liver?” called an irritated voice from across the room.

“Of course not, Hiro. I’m glad you’re here too,” Tohru replied as she turned to properly greet the boy leaning against the far wall. Hiro snorted in disbelief, but his face flushed tellingly at her words. Kisa giggled which made the young teen blush even harder.

“Come on, I’ll show you where our room is,” Kisa said as she grabbed Tohru’s hand and pulled her excitedly across the room. “All of us girls are sharing. It’s going to be so much fun!” was the last thing Momiji heard as the two girls disappeared up the stairs.

“Um, hi… Kyo,” Kagura called with a small wave.

Kyo swallowed hard.

A wide grin spread across Momiji’s face.

* * *

Everyone split up after that. Rin was…somewhere. Yuki and Haru were playing a video game in the living room and Kisa, Hiro, Momiji and Tohru were on their way to some undisclosed location Momiji claimed was the perfect spot for a picnic. That left Kyo to deal with Kagura alone, which was definitely not what he had in mind when he agreed to come along on this trip. Instead of spending the afternoon with Tohru and the others he was stuck on what was turning out to be an epically awkward stroll with a girl he’d barely talked to in months, and all because he’d turned into a god-damned softie. Kyo glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye but couldn’t read the expression on her face. She was surprisingly sedate for someone that had a habit of using violence at the slightest prevarication. In fact, Kagura had barely said a word since they left the cabin even though it was _she_ that insisted they needed to talk.

By the time they reached the lake he couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive about what she could possibly want from him. Kagura had never been shy about sharing her emotions but she seemed almost hesitant around him now. It was weird.

“Kyo?” Kagura called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Uh...yeah. What’s up?” He replied as he glanced at the brunette wearily.

Kagura had her back turned to him; her hands clasped behind her back as she looked out over the water. Even without seeing her face he could tell she was working up to something.

“I know we haven’t talked much since that day. You know, when I confessed to...anyway, I wanted to talk because...well...I miss you,” she said in a small voice.

“Kagura—“ Kyo started in a warning tone.

“I don’t mean like that!” She rushed on as she turned to look at him. “I remember what you said. That you can’t love me, not ever, but...do you remember when we were kids and we used to sneak out of the estate? I would buy us bags of that awful gummy candy at the corner store and we would eat and eat until our stomachs hurt? Or when I took you to the movies for the first time? Your eyes were so big when you saw the screen come alive. I spent years dragging you all over town like that, doing whatever I wanted, wherever I wanted. You would complain but you always tolerated it, no matter how roughly I treated you. I’m sorry for that, you know. At the time, I thought it was my way of showing you I really wanted to be with you but now I realize...I realize that I was really pushing you away.”

_“Kagura—“_

“No, it’s my fault Kyo! I didn’t see it, but you were one of my closest friends. I didn’t _want_ to see it past all the other stuff. You know...”

“Yeah, I know,” Kyo muttered.

“I miss you,” Kagura repeated as she drew closer and grabbed his hand. “I miss my friend. I don’t care about the rest anymore. Please...give me a chance to make up for it. I want to earn your friendship again.”

Kyo stared into her wide, pleading eyes trying to determine if she was telling the truth. She looked sincere enough, even if a small voice inside told him to tread carefully. Eventually he sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her one last time.

“Come here,” he said as he opened his arms with a defeated huff. Kagura only hesitated a second before she launched herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“Thank you, Kyo. Just wait and see, we’ll be friends again in no time,” she proclaimed as she snuggled instantly against him.

“Whatever. Just don’t make me regret it,” he groused as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He couldn’t help but think how much he wished he could hold Tohru this way.

* * *

Tohru was having such a wonderful time. She was surrounded by nature, sharing this beautiful day with some of her favorite people. The conversation was playful and lighthearted as they walked, making them giggle often along the way (except for Hiro, who mostly just rolled his eyes at their banter). Before long Momiji led them off the path, grabbing her hand to make sure she didn’t trip over any tree roots along the way. She was grateful for his foresight because of course she tripped anyway. They laughed about it, but secretly Tohru couldn’t help but think affectionately about all the times Kyo scolded her for her clumsiness. Even in the beginning he was always so protective of her.

“Here we are!” Momiji called, interrupting her thoughts. He stopped and pushed apart some overgrown foliage to reveal a clearing overlooking the lake.

“Momiji, it’s beautiful!” Tohru gasped, clasping her hands in delight at the pretty little hillside glade.

“It’s my favorite spot. Perfect for a picnic, no?” Momiji replied near her ear.

“Yes!” Tohru agreed as she smiled up at him serenely. “But how did you find this place? It’s completely out of the way,”

“That’s a secret,” he said with a saucy wink. Tohru giggled and followed him as they moved into the clearing together.

Quickly the four of them set up the picnic and sat down to partake of the meal Momiji had packed. It was mostly finger foods, light and refreshing, which suited the mood and the setting perfectly.

“This place really is amazing,” Tohru said in between bites. “You can almost see everything from up here.”

“What’s there to see?” Hiro asked with a sardonic snort. “It’s just a bunch of dumb trees.”

“But it’s so pretty, Hiro! See?” Kisa replied, pointing as she spoke. “There’s the lake, and mountains, blue skies and fluffy clouds…and look! There’s Kyo and Kagura!”

“What? Where?” Tohru squeaked.

“Pfft, what do I care about seeing those two?” Hiro replied, but Tohru was no longer paying attention.

From the moment she spotted them she couldn’t take her eyes away. The two of them were standing together by the lake, Kyo’s head bent to better hear what Kagura was saying. There was no telling what they were talking about but even from a distance she could see they were deep in conversation.

When Kagura took Kyo’s hand, Tohru went completely still and the smile faded from her face. When moments later they embraced she involuntarily flinched. She knew in her heart Kyo would never betray her but she couldn’t seem to help the awful, sick feeling that settled into her chest. It wasn’t until Kisa reached for one of her hands that she realized she’d been digging her nails into her palms.

“Are you okay?” Kisa asked, staring up at her with wide, worried eyes.

“Of course,” Tohru replied, smiling down at her reassuringly.

When she glanced over at Momiji she was surprised at the fierce expression on his face. He seemed almost angry somehow, but she didn’t understand why. Before she could ask he broke into a smile and changed the subject. Soon enough they were all chatting and laughing again and Tohru forgot all about her moment of weakness.

* * *

Meanwhile, with some pleading on Kagura’s part, Kyo agreed to continue walking around the lake. To his surprise, it wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. She didn’t cling or make the kind of crazy random declarations that always used to make him cringe. They just talked. Not about anything important but about all the normal, boring things one would expect between acquaintances. It was almost…nice.

If nothing else it made him realize in a way that Kagura had been right. They _had_ once been friends, back before she started treating him like some sort of personal property. Back when he’d been grateful at the idea that at least one Soma viewed him as a person rather than some despicable monster to be avoided.

How naïve he’d been back then. He’d almost forgotten.

They’d nearly completed a full lap around the lake when they spotted Tohru and the others walking back from their picnic. Kisa and Hiro quickly said their goodbyes and broke off from the rest of the group, but Tohru and Momiji agreed to join them. Kagura immediately grabbed Tohru’s arm and walked ahead with her, talking a million miles a minute about who knows what. Tohru looked back at them helplessly just once before she allowed herself to be pulled along.

“So, did you have a nice date with Kagura?” Momiji asked once the girls were out of earshot.

“It wasn’t a date,” Kyo stated flatly.

“Oh? That’s not what it looked like,” Momiji said all-too innocently.

“What are you talking about?” Kyo asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“I saw the two of you. Holding hands, tender embraces, very romantic.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Ah. So I just imagined the whole thing is it?” Momiji retorted sarcastically.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“What about to Tohru?”

Kyo’s head snapped up at that and was surprised at the challenge that flashed in Momiji’s eyes.

“What _about_ Tohru?” Kyo repeated carefully, his voice snapping in warning.

“Oh, did I say that _I_ saw? I meant _we_ did. As in all of us.”

“So? What’s your point?”

“So, if you don’t want her, _little kitty_ , you should stop torturing her and just tell her so.”

“Careful, bunny brat. You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Ah, so you _do_ want her. Then why not confess?” Momiji asked with a knowing smirk. “What’s the matter…cat got your tongue?”

“I’m warning you kid. Drop it,” Kyo growled.

“Kid, huh? Last time I checked I’m just a year younger than you and every bit as capable. If you won’t have her, I’ll take her for myself,” Momiji countered.

Kyo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and then a roguish smile spread across his face as the implications began to sink in. Suddenly things that hadn’t made sense in the past became all-too clear. He felt stupid for not noticing it before but it was obvious now, looking into his cousin’s eyes. A sharp laugh burst from his throat before he could stop himself.

“Good luck with that,” Kyo said, clapping Momiji on the shoulder as he walked away.

Momiji apparently had had enough of that. Without warning Kyo felt a sharp shove from behind. He caught himself before he could fall and turned to glare in disbelief.

“Don’t be an idiot,” he snapped.

“Arrogant bastard,” Momiji retorted with another shove. This time Kyo pushed him back.

“What’d I just say?” he snarled, stabbing a threatening finger at the blonde. “Back off _now_ , before you start something you can’t finish.”

That’s when Momiji took the first swing. He easily sidestepped the blow, but somehow before he knew it Kyo found himself rolling on the ground dodging fists as Momiji attacked him in earnest. In an agile move he flipped back onto his feet only to block an additional flurry of incoming attacks from his annoyingly insistent opponent.

Kyo could feel a growl climbing up his throat. A part of him was impressed Momiji had it in him to pick a physical fight. He’d never struck him as having an aggressive bone in his body. The other part thought he was incredibly foolish to incite something he had to know Kyo could end in a heartbeat if he chose to. He resigned himself to playing defense while his frustrated cousin lashed out at him with sloppy, almost comical kicks and punches. At some point he started to lose patience and put Momiji in a headlock. He was struggling and cursing at Kyo in German when they heard the sound of a piercing screech.

“What are you two idiots doing? Stop!” Kagura yelled, hands on her hips as she glared at them. Tohru was staring at them both from behind her, eyes huge with equal parts concern and confusion.

It was all the distraction Momiji needed. In an instant he slipped out of Kyo’s grip and turned to deck him before he had the chance to get out of range. Kyo saw stars as Momiji’s fist connected with his jaw and he went tumbling back into the lake. Tohru’s scream was the last thing he heard before he hit the water with a giant splash.

* * *

Back at the cabin Kyo winced as Tohru covered his swollen jaw with a bag of frozen peas. They were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table with a bowl of water, some towels and Tohru’s little pink first aid kit sitting open on the table in-between them.

“Hold that there please,” she instructed. Kyo silently did what he was told, wincing again as she dabbed antiseptic onto a gash above his right eyebrow. He had no idea how he’d gotten the cut, but he supposed it hardly mattered when his whole face felt like a swollen melon. His only comfort was that Tohru was here with him, sitting close enough that her scent was starting to do things to him he couldn’t examine too closely with practically the whole Zodiac sitting two rooms away. Licking his lips, he forced himself to push those feelings down deep for the time being.

“Thank you, Tohru. For taking care of me. You didn’t have to,” he murmured. Tohru stopped what she was doing to sit back in her seat and eye him skeptically.

“What happened?” she asked softly. He tried not to flinch at the disappointment evident in her voice.

“Um…well,” Kyo began nervously, stopping to clear his throat. “I guess…I guess I was jealous.”

“Jealous?” Tohru repeated in surprise.

“Yeah. I, uh—had planned on taking you on a picnic myself while we were here but Momiji beat me to it. Damn rabbit. He had you captive for practically the whole afternoon and then wouldn’t shup up about it. I guess I lost my temper. I’m sorry,” Kyo replied, internally groaning at how lame he sounded.

“I see,” she replied, the corner of her mouth briefly tipping up in amusement. Without another word about it she finished bandaging the gash on his brow and stood. “Keep that pressed to your jaw a little while longer, I’m going to put this stuff away,” she continued with a gesture to the frozen peas as she gathered the remaining first aid supplies and padded out of the room.

Kyo sighed and readjusted himself in the uncomfortable chair, closing his eyes for a brief moment of blissful solitude. He let the sounds of the approaching dusk wash over him, temporarily soothing away all his worries and cares.

“Why didn’t you tell her the truth?” a familiar voice asked from nearby, making him nearly jump out of his skin.

“You big jerk you did that on purpose!” Kyo yelled as his eyes shot daggers at Shigure, who was smirking at him from the darkened doorway. “When did you get here anyway?”

“Oh, let’s just say…early enough to witness your little tussle with Momiji,” Shigure replied nonchalantly.

“You were spying on us?” Kyo replied incredulously.

“Not intentionally,” he claimed, putting his hands up in surrender when Kyo just narrowed his eyes at him. “I swear!”

“ _Fine_. Now go away,” Kyo snapped.

“But you didn’t answer my question!” Shigure whined.

“Will you go away if I do?”

“Of course.”

“Fine,” Kyo sighed in defeat as he eyed Shigure intently. “You heard what Momiji said…before I mean?”

“No, but I did see how things played out. Why did you take responsibility when it was Momiji who instigated it?”

“Why do you think?” Kyo asked irritably. “Fighting isn’t exactly in Momiji’s nature, but it is in _mine_. If I told Tohru he started it, it would lead to more questions, which would lead to a conclusion she’s not ready to face.”

“That Momiji has feelings for her?” Shigure supplied.

“Exactly.”

“And how is that a bad thing?”

“Look, to Tohru Momiji’s a good friend, nothing more. If she knew he had feelings for her like that it would changes things. Make them awkward. _Really_ awkward. Knowing Tohru she would try to hide it and pretend everything’s alright but eventually it would come back to bite her in the ass. She doesn’t need that. Neither does he for that matter.”

“Oh? And how do you know she doesn’t feel the same way?”

“I just know, okay?”

“I see,” Shigure replied in obvious amusement. “So you let Momiji pick a fight with you, refuse to actually hit him despite all of your fine martial arts training, and lied to the girl to save her from potential future heartbreak. I didn’t know you were so altruistic, Kyo.”

“Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?” Kyo asked in exasperation.

“Well, I am usually the smartest person in the room,” Shigure replied.

“Whatever you dumb dog. You done?”

“Sure, sure…should I go tell Momiji he’s off the hook?”

_“Get out!”_ Kyo yelled, throwing the bag of peas at Shigure’s retreating form.

The dog giggled like a hyena as he retreated, leaving Kyo to grumble to himself. He stood and pressed a couple of fingers to his injured jaw, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times to test out the pain. He wandered into the dining room but stopped and changed direction when he heard the maelstrom of voices coming from the next room, Shigure and Ayame’s distinctive tones floating above all the rest. He didn’t have it in him to deal with those two right now. Instead, he found himself slipping back outside.

Without a destination in mind, he found himself walking around to the back where he laid down on top of the picnic table to stare up at the sky. It wasn’t as private as Shigure’s roof, but it was better than being inside with the others, where his presence would only make him a target. He was lost in his own thoughts as he watched the sky change colors and then finally darken. One by one the stars began to wink into view. For the first time since they arrived, he relaxed as he watched clouds scuttle across the moon.

“There you are!”

Kyo sat up to see Tohru standing a few feet away, a hand clutched to her chest as she stared at him.

“Were you looking for me?” he asked, eyebrows scrunched in concern.

“You were gone when I came back to check on you. I didn’t know where you went,” she replied as she approached him, her eyes wide and undecipherable in the moonlight.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just needed to get out of there.”

“It’s okay, I understand,” she replied with a small smile. “Scoot over.”

Kyo did as he was told so that Tohru could take a seat next to him on the table. For a few blissful moments they sat together looking up at the stars in comfortable silence. After a while he felt her hand slip into his.

“Kyo…”

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking about what you said earlier…and I have a confession to make.”

A spike of fear shot through him, but he schooled his features as best as he could as he turned to gaze down at her.

“Oh?” he replied as calmly as he could.

“Yes, I—earlier when I was with Momiji and the others…on our picnic…I saw you and Kagura talking by the lake.” Tohru began hesitantly.

“Okay…and?”

“I, um, couldn’t help but notice how comfortable you looked together. Which is great, don’t get me wrong! But then she…and then you…and then I…what I mean to say is—”

“Wait a second,” Kyo interrupted, his face lighting with sudden realization. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Well, um—”

“You’re jealous. You’re actually jealous!” he exclaimed, a wicked grin spreading across his face as Tohru flushed a fantastic shade of red.

“You don’t have to rub it in,” she mumbled with a pout that made his smile grow even wider.

“Hey, look at me,” Kyo replied softly, gently tilting her face up so their eyes met. “You have nothing to worry about. Not with Kagura, not with anyone. Do you understand?”

“Of course! I didn’t mean to imply that you would…you know. It was like I couldn’t help myself. You were there—”

“Tohru…”

“—And _she_ was there, and I—”

_“Tohru!_ Relax. I get it, trust me. You don’t have to explain.”

“Really?” Tohru said in a small voice.

“Mmm-hmm, really. You know what else?” Kyo murmured as he leaned in a little closer.

“W-what?” she stuttered, her breath hitching at his proximity.

“I missed you today.”

“You did?”

“I did,” he said huskily, now mere centimeters from her lips. “I’ll prove it to you.”

Before she could respond Kyo claimed her mouth with his own, tongue swiftly demanding entry. Tohru opened to him without hesitation, a sigh of pleasure humming across her lips when he deepened the kiss even further. It took very little for him to get lost in the feel of her mouth against his, her tongue entangling with his in an intensely erotic dance that sent heat surging through his body. He groaned when she placed a hand on his thigh to gain leverage to lean further into his touch.

“What’s wrong?” she asked in a husky voice when he suddenly pulled away.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, what is it?”

“I want you,” he whispered into her ear, enjoying the little mewl that left her lips when he playfully nipped at her earlobe. If he wasn’t so wound up he would’ve laughed at the way her eyes widened when she glanced down at his lap.

“Oh,” she replied, followed by a giggle. “Okay, but where…?”

Kyo blinked when he realized what she was saying. Suddenly an idea came to mind and he grabbed her hand.

“Come on, I know a place.”

Tohru followed him silently into the dark, her hands squeezing his tightly the whole way. Luckily they didn’t have to go far to reach their destination, a little dingy, clapboard building at the edge of the woods. A floodlight over the door showed like a beacon, creating a halo of light in the dooryard that was attracting bugs from out of the surrounding darkness.

“What is this place?” Tohru asked him, eyeing the small weather-beaten building with curiosity.

“The boat house. Not sure who started calling it that, because that’s not what it is exactly. The family keeps a bunch of supplies in here for the lake—kayaks, fishing gear, swimming gear, you name it. There probably is at least a rowboat or something in there, so maybe it’s not complete bullshit,” Kyo replied with a shrug.

“And you want to…in there?”

“It wouldn’t be my first choice, but it’s probably the only place we’re guaranteed to be alone, so…”

“Then it’s perfect,” Tohru replied sincerely as she weaved her fingers through his.

No more words seemed necessary between them after that. Kyo leaned down to kiss her again, this time with more finesse than he had back at the picnic table. It wasn’t long before he moved on to her jaw, to slowly work his way up to her ear which he nipped and nibbled teasingly like he knew she liked. Soon enough he moved on again to the slim column of her neck, pressing featherlight kisses to the place where he could feel her pulse racing. He chuckled when she sighed contentedly and leaned her head to the side to give him better access. Slowly he backed her against the door where he continued the exploration of her skin with hungry, open-mouthed kisses.

“Kyo, please,” Tohru gasped near his ear as she dug her fingernails into his back. He raised his head and nearly lost his shit when she looked up at him with luminous eyes and bit her lip. He couldn’t help the growl that crept up his throat as he attacked her mouth with renewed gusto, pulling the sweetest sounds from between her lips. Blindly he reached out for the doorknob behind her, desperately grappling for it with one hand while trying to balance himself with the other. He almost whooped out loud at his victory when he finally felt cold metal beneath his fingertips and quickly grasped and turned it.

Tohru squeaked in surprise as she half-fell into the open doorway and then laughed as Kyo caught her and swiftly kicked the door behind him. Their hands were suddenly all over each other, the urgency of their mutual need taking over everything else as they continued to hastily devour each other. Kyo nearly forgot to breathe when he felt her hand press possessively against his erection. He cursed and dropped his head to her shoulder when she squeezed him through the layers of clothing.

_“God,_ Tohru,” he whispered desperately against her neck. Almost by their own volition his hands moved down to the curve of her ass and gave an answering squeeze that made her gasp his name in return.

_“AHEM!”_

Kyo and Tohru sprang apart at the sound and simultaneously whipped their heads around. Kyo’s eyes widened and quickly averted while Tohru yelped and clapped a hand across hers.

“Fuck-shit-damn, sorry!” Kyo said in a rush, his face turning three shades of red. “We’ll, uh, just leave. Now. Right now,” he added as he grabbed Tohru’s hand and quickly shuffled them back outside. They could hear explosive laughter follow them out which, if possible, made them both blush even harder as they quickly made their way back up the path. 

“Do you think they noticed us?” Tohru asked. “I mean, that we were…?”

“Yeah, Tohru. They fucking noticed us,” Kyo muttered. The question now was, what were they going to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo buddy! I had so much fun with the lake trip content that I ended up having to break it into two chapters (don’t kill me please). Part deux should be up soon, with a little bit of luck and perhaps some good vibes to help me along the way. Until next time! xoxo


	11. Stay Gold Ponyboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Muse Tunes: “She” by Louie Says, “AM180” by Grandaddy, “Reality” by DYAN, “A Hard Rain’s a-Gonna Fall” by Bob Dylan
> 
> I had a ton of fun with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Oh, and as per usual, I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 10 - Stay Gold Ponyboy**

**_Soma Summer Extravaganza – Day 2_ **

The next day dawned bright and sunny, perfect for any and all outdoor activities. Sot it was no surprise that the whole crew (aside from Shigure and Ayame who apparently had their own plans) decided to spend the day down by the lake.

Isuzu was lounging on a blanket in the grass at a distance from the others when Tohru plopped down beside her. The older girl barely acknowledged her as she lazily flipped through the pages of a glossy magazine.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” Tohru began, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

“If you have something to say just say it,” Isuzu replied flatly, not bothering to look up.

Tohru squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and launched into a rambling, disjointed speech that eventually translated into part explanation, part apology. Isuzu looked up at her in surprise and then burst into riotous laughter.

“Relax, Tohru. So you saw my tits and Haru’s ass, big deal.”

“But—“

“Seriously. If you haven’t noticed, Haru and I are extremely comfortable with our own bodies. Being caught _en flagrante_ by you and tangerine dream over there is hardly the end of the world. Besides, you two looked way more traumatized...which is kinda funny considering what you were doing when you burst in on us in the first place—“

“Eh—“

“Can’t say I see the attraction but I kind of get it, you and him,” Isuzu interjected, eyeing her shrewdly. “How long have you and cat boy been screwing?”

“I-I never said that we—!”

“Please, you had your hand on his package. _And he was into it_. Call me crazy but it didn’t exactly look like the first time, kitten,” Isuzu said with a saucy wink.

Tohru turned bright red. She knew it was true but wasn’t ready to admit it. Letting it slip to Uo and Hana about giving her virginity to Kyo had been one thing. Discussing the intimate details with Rin felt like something else entirely.

“That doesn’t necessarily mean we’ve...” Tohru continued to argue weakly.

“Doesn’t exactly mean that you haven’t either. Maybe I’m reading too much into it but Kyo doesn’t strike me as the type to let just anyone touch his junk. Kagura tried it once and he completely spazzed. I swear he must’ve jumped twenty feet in the air! Screamed like a little girl too,” Isuzu replied with a knowing smirk.

“What?” Tohru squeaked, her face suddenly draining of all color.

_“Breathe_ Tohru. That was a hundred years ago. I wasn’t trying to imply anything, pretty much the opposite.”

Tohru let out a long breath and colored all over again at the telling overreaction. Glancing at the raven-haired beauty beside her, she reminded herself there was a matter they still needed to discuss before she could end this excruciatingly awkward conversation. She licked her suddenly parched lips and opened and closed her mouth a few times before she managed to try again.

“Say, theoretically, that Kyo and I _were_ together...” she began.

“Look, I get it. You’re boning each other every chance you get but you can’t be open about it because: Akito. Right?”

“It’s not like that, I love him!”

“Shh, keep your voice down! Unless you want everyone to know what we’re talking about?” Isuzu hissed, grabbing her arm.

“Oh, right. Sorry!” Tohru replied in a stage whisper, and then in a low voice, “I love him, Isuzu. It’s not just the physical stuff, although that’s really nice. He’s important to me.”

“Then hear me when I say it’s a legit fear. Don’t ever forget it, not even for a second. Akito would destroy you both if he knew.”

“But why?”

“The Zodiac belong to him. As far as Akito’s concerned that’s reason enough.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense!”

“What in this life ever does?” Isuzu snapped irritably and then sighed at the expression on Tohru’s face. “I’m not saying break up with him or anything. Trust me, it won’t help. Just…be on your guard, and for God’s sake pay more attention to your surroundings! You don’t have anything to worry about from me or Haru but don’t trust anyone else. Especially Kagura.”

“Um, Why Kagura?”

“She says she’s over Kyo, but I wonder.”

“You don’t believe she is?”

“I think she’s convinced herself she is, but that’s not exactly the same thing is it? Kagura is a sweet girl most of the time but she can’t contain that temper of hers. If she figures out you two are an item, there’s no telling what she would do. Like I said: _be careful_. No more drive-by humping, no matter how sexy you think his delts are.”

“I understand. Thank you, Isuzu!”

“Thank me by returning the favor. Haru and I aren’t a thing, got it?”

“Yes, I totally do!”

“Good. One last thing, kitten…no offense but you two look like you’re still riding with training wheels. When you’re ready to kick things up to the next level, hit me up. I’ll take you shopping.”

“Shopping? For what?”

Isuzu just grinned.

* * *

Kyo, in the meantime, spent the better part of an hour pretending he wasn’t more or less miserable sitting alone on a grassy mound as far from the water and his annoying cousins as he could possibly get. Most of the guys had chosen to either fish or to swim with the girls, and Tohru was busy chatting with Rin which left him once again as the odd man out. Not that it bothered him much. He was used to it.

“So, you and Honda, huh?” Haru said without preamble as he dropped down next to him from out of nowhere.

It had been more a statement than a question. Kyo’s hackles rose.

“I thought you said it was none of your business,” he growled.

“It wasn’t until you made it my business,” Haru retorted.

“Is that supposed to be a threat?”

“Not unless you make it one.”

“Stop talking in circles, you damn nut-job! Tell me what you want or get the fuck out.”

“Fine, geez grouchy,” Haru replied, with his hands up in surrender.

“Just spit it out,” Kyo huffed irritably.

“I’m not about the shit hitting the fan. Me and Rin...you and Honda...I don’t think any of us wants to find out what happens if Akito finds out. I had to be sure we’re on the same page. Are we?”

“Same page same sentence. Happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Haru replied with a wide smile. “Now that’s out of the way...have you two done it yet?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

“I mean, I’d hate to think I got in the way of some hot virginal sex. Were you about to get your cherry popped, cuz?”

“There was no cherries involved, dumb ass! Who talks like that anyway?”

“No need to be so irritable.”

“You exhaust me,” Kyo sighed, putting his head in his hand.

“You still technically haven’t answered my question,” Haru ventured.

“What do you care?”

“You did literally catch me with my pants down. I didn’t want to think I stole Honda from you with my manifold charms,” Haru replied with a toothy grin.

“Don’t you mean scarred her for life?” Kyo shot back. “Stay away from her you creep, she’s taken, and I mean _really_ taken.”

“Right on, man,” Haru replied with a generous slap to the back that made Kyo glare at him. “Seriously, I’m happy for you, Kyo,” he added with sincerity. “Honda too.”

“Um. Thanks, I guess,” Kyo muttered, rubbing his neck.

“Okay, later,” Haru said as he stood to leave.

“Wait! Haru...”

“Yeah?”

“Last night...when we…”

“Yes? Before I’m old, kittycat.”

“I just...damnit! I want to know what you were doing to Rin when we…err…interrupted,” Kyo replied in a rush, his face turning bright red.

Haru froze, blinking at him in surprise.

“You really don’t know?” He asked.

“If I knew would I be asking?” Kyo snapped. A wide smile spread across Haru’s face.

“Stay gold Ponyboy,” he replied with a pat on his head before walking off.

If it was possible Kyo’s face grew even redder.

“What the hell does that mean? Haru, wait. Come back here! _Haru!”_

“Hey, dumb cat.”

Kyo bristled at the sound of Yuki’s voice even before he saw him approach from his periphery.

“What?” He snapped, eyes daring him to start something.

“You know that attitude is exactly why you got your ass kicked yesterday,” Yuki replied evenly.

“I didn’t get my ass kicked! The brat just got a lucky hit in.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Screw you rat boy! You weren’t even there so don’t even act like you know what you’re talking about.”

“Fine. I could really care less anyway.”

“Then why are you over here harassing me?”

“Because you big idiot, you’re starting to attract attention, staring at Miss Honda like she’s a four course meal. Try to exercise some self-control before you get the both of you in trouble.”

“I have self-control!”

“That’s clearly evident by the puddle of drool at your feet,” Yuki quipped. He smirked when he noticed Kyo’s face go red at the accusation. “Honestly, I don’t know how you managed to keep your feelings hidden from her for so long. You are the least subtle person I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah, well I don’t know how you manage to make everything sound like an insult, but you don’t see me pointing it out every chance I get. Was that all?”

“Momiji found something he’s says will be fun. Far be it from me if I interrupt your brooding but it might help your case if you participate.”

“Wait...are you actually asking me to or is this some sort of substandard attempt to piss me off? I can’t tell through the sarcasm.”

“Don’t take it too much to heart. Momiji would’ve dragged you over himself but I don’t think he’s quite ready to let bygones be bygones.”

“As if I care what that brat thinks of me!”

“Sure,” Yuki drawled with a knowing smirk. “Are you coming or not?”

* * *

The others were already waiting for them under a giant tree on the other side of the lake. It took only a glance for Kyo to know right away that he wasn’t going to like this.

_“Seriously_ , Momiji. You’ve got to be kidding. The hell you trying to pull with some crummy old rope?” he said dryly as he glared first at the tree and then at the blonde. A length of worn rope, knotted and faded with age, had been attached to a low branch that stretched over the water.

“It’s not just rope, dummy, it’s a rope _swing_ ,” Momiji retorted, sticking out his tongue.

“No. _No way_. Are you crazy?”

“What? Why not?”

“And here comes the lecture,” Yuki muttered with a huff.

“So stupid. Why would anyone want to risk life and limb on that thing? Unless you _want_ to break an arm or a leg or, I don’t know, your _skull_ pulling some stupid stunt into shallow water—“

“Man, you really are an old geezer aren’t you?” Haru stated, making Kyo grind his teeth.

“Listen here, cow boy—“

“Kind of a ridiculous argument from the guy who deliberately crashed through Shigure’s roof,” Yuki added.

“That has nothing to do with—“

“Don’t be such a coward Kyo,” Momiji chimed in.

“I’m not a coward!” Kyo yelled.

“Then prove it,” Haru retorted with a smirk. “Man up little kitty and show us what you got!”

“Fine, get out of the way!” Kyo retorted as he marched up to the rope.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” he could hear Tohru ask uncertainly from somewhere behind him, but whatever Momiji replied was too low for him to hear.

_Too late now_ , Kyo thought as he took a deep breath, grasped the rope in between his hands and took a running leap before he could change his mind.

At first gravity took over as he swung across the lake but then the world began to shift sideways. For a few precious milliseconds it was as if he was suspended in midair. In that moment he could feel the rush of adrenaline hit him and his reflexives took over. He flung himself forcefully off the rope, flipping through the air like a trapeze artist as he plummeted towards the water below. It was exhilarating...up until the part where he hit the water and then it was just cold and wet and miserable as it always was.

_If I have to spend all afternoon in this crap, I’m so going to kill every one of them,_ he thought as he kicked to the surface. The moment his head breached the surface of the water he heard a voice let out a loud whoop from somewhere above him, followed by a huge splash that drenched him all over again.

“What the hell Haru?” he yelled when the familiar white head popped out of the water.

“Relax, cuz. You know this thing called fun? Try to have it,” Haru replied.

“I’ll show you fun!” Kyo growled as he put Haru in a headlock.

“Incoming!”

Another giant splash followed as Momiji joined them in the water, and another as Kagura swiftly followed.

“Come on, really?” Kyo moaned as he pushed his sodden hair from out of his eyes.

“Thanks for testing out the rope swing, Kyo!” Momiji called.

“What did you say?” Kyo growled.

“Well, someone had to do it,” Haru interjected.

_“Tell me you’re joking!”_

“Okay guys, I’m going to do it!” Tohru called as she grabbed the rope next.

Kyo’s head snapped up at that. He recognized that determined voice and his stomach dropped.

“Wait, Tohru…you don’t have to—”

“It’s okay, Kyo. It’ll be great, just wait and see!”

“Don’t do it, you’re gonna—”

“Here I come!”

With a squeal Tohru closed her eyes and took the leap off the shore, her entire body obviously stiff with dread as she begun to swing. She managed to hold onto the rope most of the way but faltered near the end and awkwardly bellyflopped into the water. Kyo could hear snickering from the others while he shook his head in disbelief, trying desperately to stifle his own laughter. Not one of Tohru’s finest moments, he thought, but still too freakin’ cute not to crack a smile at. His amusement disappeared completely, however, when time stretched out and she still hadn’t surfaced.

“Tohru?” he called tentatively.

Nothing. Not even a bubble cresting the surface in response. Panicked now, he started to turn in circles as he tried to catch sight of her beneath the water.

“Tohru! Tohru! God, please…don’t do this to m—AH!!”

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt hands on his back a split second before Tohru popped up behind him with a splash. Haru and Momiji burst into raucous laughter at his reaction but Kyo was far from amused.

_“God damnit Tohru!”_ he bellowed indignantly.

“I’m sorry, Kyo. I couldn’t help myself,” she replied, her voice infused with laughter.

“It’s not funny! Do you have any idea what you just did to me? God, Tohru, I thought you were…”

Tohru paled as she finally registered the genuine anger on his face and the boys went suddenly silent.

“Kyo…I…”

“You scared the shit out of me!”

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you,” Tohru said meekly.

Kyo let out a long-suffering sigh and met her eyes. It took only one look at that wide-eyed pleading expression on her face for him to completely crumble.

“Just—don’t do that again. Okay?”

“Okay,” she breathed with relief. “I promise.”

Once again, he found himself melting under her gentle gaze and the corner of his mouth lifted in a small affectionate smile. God, he wished he could hold her, if for no other reason than to feel her warmth against him. Even now his heart was still racing from the fear that had threatened to engulf him just a moment ago. Without thinking he reached out. His fingertips just barely brushed against her arm when he noticed her skin start to goosebump at the sensation of his touch. _Shit,_ he thought, swallowing hard. Then something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over to see Kagura staring at him.

“What?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Nothing,” she replied innocently. A little _too_ innocently. Suspicious, Kyo opened his mouth to respond but was cut off instantly by Haru shouting.

“Come on Yun-Yun! Get your ass out here!” he hollered at Yuki, who was still standing on the shore.

“I said don’t call me Yun-Yun!” Yuki yelled back, his voice echoing across the water.

* * *

Everyone took turns on the rope swing except for Hiro and Rin who both refused to participate no matter how many times they were asked. The boys made it into a competition to see who could pull off the most outrageous tricks. Tohru was amused by their escapades but chose to play it a lot safer when taking her turn. Still, she got a lot better after the first try and in the end, it actually turned out to be a lot of fun. So did the ensuing water fight once the novelty of the swing wore off.

At some point the friendly competition between the guys became a theme for the rest of the afternoon. Rope swing acrobatics turned into freestyle swimming races (Yuki won of course), which somehow graduated into a sparring match that involved Haru and Kyo, a couple of inflatable rubber rafts, boat oars and a keen sense of balance. Later Haru complained that Kyo had an unfair advantage…with his being a cat and all. Kyo said he was just whining like a big baby because he lost.

The rest of the day passed by in a whirl of sunshine, laughter, and pure teenage exuberance. By the time they started walking back to the cabin they were all exhausted yet somehow still in unusually high spirits. It was perhaps the freest any of them had felt in a long time. Maybe that explained why the warm and fuzzy atmosphere lasted through dinner and on into the evening. Just maybe that was how when Tohru suggested they play Rich Man, Poor Man everyone agreed for once. Minor miracles aside it was really one of the first times she recalled seeing so many of the Soma’s gathered together without some huge blowout argument disrupting things.

She should’ve known it wasn’t destined to last.

“So, my dearest brother,” Ayame drawled with a little smirk from behind his cards. “Your last summer break is nearing its end. Before you know it you’ll be back at school, the seasons will change and boom! It’ll be the big day before you know it.”

“Err…big day?” Yuki repeated slowly.

“Graduation of course! You know…the glorious, age-old tradition of letting go of the last vestiges of childhood via pomp and circumstance and scholastic achievement? The flowing robes…soaring emotions…moving speeches to inspire the masses…My heart is all aflutter just thinking about it!” Ayame replied enthusiastically.

“Uh-huh…” Yuki responded dryly, quickly returning his gaze back to his card hand.

“It is pretty hard to believe you three will be graduating in just a handful of months,” Shigure added with a dramatic sigh. “Why it almost feels like yesterday that Kyo was crashing through my roof, only to get completely, embarrassingly pummeled by our dear Yuki—”

“Hey, watch it mut,” Kyo snapped.

“—and then of course my little flower came to stay, gracing us all with her cheery smiles, delicious cooking, and truly magnificent collection of miniskirts—”

_“Shigure,”_ Yuki growled in warning.

“What?”

_“Fascinating_ as princess Tohru’s wardrobe is, we were talking about Yuki’s precious future. Have you decided what universities you’re going to apply to yet, brother?” Ayame continued.

“I think I’ve narrowed it down,” Yuki said.

“So, you finally decided what you’re going to study, huh?” Haru asked curiously.

“Uh…no. Not yet technically…”

“No shame in that little brother. There’s still plenty of time to decide,” Ayame added with a pat on Yuki’s head.

“Don’t patronize me,” Yuki snapped, and then smirked as he threw his cards down on the coffee table. “Revolution.”

“Seriously? Shit move, rat!” Kyo said.

“As if you haven’t played that hand a hundred times yourself. Stop pouting and take your turn,” Yuki shot back with an eye roll.

“Shut up!” Kyo yelled…and then muttered, “Pass,” as he slumped dejectedly in his seat.

“Don’t be sad, Kyo. You’ll do better next time!” Tohru proclaimed.

“I think it’s so exciting you guys are graduating this year. I wish I was too! Tohru, you’re still planning on getting a job straight away, right?” Momiji asked.

“Yes, that’s right!” she replied cheerfully.

“Do you know what kind you’re looking for? Maybe I can ask Papa—”

“No! Um, that’s very sweet Momiji but I really haven’t decided what direction I’d like to pursue yet…and I would sort of like to find something on my own merit,” Tohru replied meekly.

“And you will,” Kyo replied, gazing down at her with a confidence that took her breath away.

“Of course she will, stupid cat,” Yuki muttered, but Tohru was no longer paying attention.

With so many people gathered in one space there’d been limited seating options to select from. Fact was there were more people than chairs, so Tohru did what she always did and chose a spot on the floor instead. Unsurprisingly she still ended up next to Kyo who was sitting on the couch; close enough that if she leaned ever so slightly to her right her shoulder would brush against his leg. Apart of her realized this was selfish. This need to always be physically close to him, but it was like she couldn’t help herself. With the way he was looking at her now the impulse to touch him was too great to ignore. As unobtrusively as possible she reached out to gently squeeze his calf in what she hoped was a silent gesture of appreciation for his faith in her. When he smiled down at her she could feel her cheeks flush in response.

Unfortunately, the gesture had not gone as unnoticed as Tohru hoped.

“I guess your options will be kind of limited then, Tohru. What, without help, or a higher education or actual experience, huh?” Kagura said nonchalantly, interrupting the moment.

“Kagura!” Momiji cried in indignation.

“What?”

“No, she’s right,” Tohru said quietly, ducking her head to hide her expression.

“No, she’s not!” Kyo snapped as he shot a warning glance across the room at Kagura. “Tohru, don’t listen to her. You work harder than anyone I’ve ever met. You can do whatever you want. Don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

“You’re one to talk!” Kagura snapped back at him. “ _You_ have no future at all…unless you plan on taking college classes from your cell. Though I highly doubt the cat’s room has Wi-Fi.”

The room went completely still at Kagura’s words. Several long seconds passed as everyone waited for Kyo to erupt in affronted outrage, but it never happened. A muscle ticked in his jaw as he slowly stood, wordlessly staring at Kagura.

“Right,” he eventually ground out, expression hardening into something impenetrable as he stalked out of the room. Without a word Tohru jumped up and followed him. Everyone else turned to look back at Kagura.

“What?” she snapped irritably.

“Why did you say that?” Yuki asked in disbelief.

“It’s true isn’t it? Besides, it’s time Tohru knew,” Kagura huffed, crossing her arms defensively.

“She already knows,” Momiji replied softly.

“What? But…when? How?”

“Akito told her. Last summer.”

“A-Akito?” Kagura repeated, face paling.

_“That’s_ what Akito was saying to her that night?” Haru asked in shock.

“Amongst other things, yes,” Momiji confirmed.

“That doesn’t excuse what you did though, Kagura,” Yuki continued. “We all know what’s going to happen. That doesn’t mean you have to rub it in.”

“Why are you defending him?” Kagura shot back angrily.

Yuki opened his mouth and shut it again as he dropped back in his seat.

“I don’t know,” he murmured.

* * *

Tohru found him out on the patio, leaning against the railing, staring up at the night sky. She couldn’t see his expression but the tension was plain in the way he stood. Back stiff. Head bowed. Shoulders scrunched to his ears. It made her heart ache.

“I’m okay, Tohru,” he said without turning around.

“Are you?” she asked softly as she padded up from behind him.

“Yeah,” Kyo replied. When she just stared up at him in expectation he sighed. “I mean it. That wasn’t anything I haven’t heard before. It just hit me the wrong way, okay?”

“Because it was Kagura?”

“No,” he said, and then, “Maybe. I think mostly it reminded me how little time there is left.”

Tohru flinched and tightened her grip on his arm until he looked down at her and smiled a soft, sad smile.

“I’m sorry. I wish things were different. For both of us,” he said, placing his hand over hers and squeezing it.

“Kyo…if I ask you something will you promise not to get mad?” she asked.

“You know, I never understood the point of that question. You’re basically telling the person in advanced you’re about to piss them off. It’s right up there with saying ‘with all due respect’ before disagreeing with someone. It’s basically ‘screw you’ in fancier terms.”

“Right. Sorry! I’ll, uh, just—”

“I’m kidding Tohru. Ask me anything.”

“I, um, just wanted to know…have you ever thought about it? I mean…what you would do if you had the freedom to choose what you wanted for your future?”

_“Tohru.”_

“You don’t have to answer if it bothers you!”

“Of course I’ve thought about it. It’s just…isn’t this sort of a depressing topic?” Kyo asked in a strained voice.

“Maybe a little but I want to know. I _need_ to. Tell me what you dream about, Kyo.”

“You’re lucky I like you,” he grumbled, and then “I guess I’d want to run my own dojo. That’s probably not very surprising,”

“You wouldn’t want to take over Kazuma’s?”

“Maybe one day, but not right away. I’d want to get out of here for a while first. Make my own way somewhere else.”

“Where would you go?”

“The coast, or the mountains maybe. Somewhere far away from the Somas.”

“Oh.”

“Tohru, I didn’t mean somewhere far away from _you_. Just my stupid family. I’d take you with me if you wanted. Build you a house somewhere nice.”

“Me?” Tohru squeaked, her eyes going wide with surprise. Kyo chuckled.

“Yes, _you_ dummy. Who else?” he replied, rapping his knuckles affectionately against her head.

“Okay, but do you actually know how to do that?” Tohru asked hesitantly.

“’Course not. I can learn though, right?”

“Sure! But…wouldn’t it be easier just to buy one?”

“Well yeah, but where’s the fun in that? This way I can make it whatever you want. Something cozy, but with room to grow, with a big kitchen and a lot of natural light—“

“Ooh, and maybe a porch swing?” Tohru asked excitedly.

“A what?”

“A porch swing. You know, like what they have in all of those American movies? Where the characters always have deep, meaningful conversations and sip on lemonade?”

“The heck kind of movies you’ve been watching Tohru?” Kyo asked, nonplussed.

“U-um well, that doesn’t matter, never mind!” Tohru stuttered, flushing a pretty shade of pink. “What about you, Kyo? Surly there’s something you’d want for yourself. Like a room for you to train in or I know! Like an office or a den or something. A masculine space for you to do, err, guy things.”

“Are you asking if I want a man cave?”

“Maybe?”

Kyo stared at her then laughed.

“Sure, Tohru. A combo training-room-man-cave might be nice. You know what I would really want though?”

“Mmm?”

“A sky light above our bed so I could make love to you every night under the stars.”

“Really?” Tohru sniffled wetly.

“We don’t have to if you don’t like the idea. I thought—“

“It’s perfect. I just wish it could be real,” she said sadly as she quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Kyo sighed and kissed the top of her head.

“Me too, Tohru. Me too,” he replied gruffly, doing his best to hide how very much her words affected him.

* * *

Momiji let his head fall back against the wall he was hiding behind. He didn’t know what he expected to hear when he followed Tohru out here, but it wasn’t this. Maybe he should have.

He’d long suspected Kyo’s feelings (the cat was not as sly as he thought he was) but as far as he knew they’d gone unconfessed. Until tonight. The words themselves might not have been said but the overheard conversation between Kyo and Tohru had made it painfully clear that what lay between them was both mutual and profound. There was a vulnerability there, and a trust in each other that only came with the kind of intimacy that went beyond surface-level. It was raw and powerful and so freaking sad, knowing it for what it was, and how it would end.

_How can they stand it?_ Momiji thought, feeling the agony tear at his chest just imagining himself in Kyo’s place, or Tohru’s, knowing what he did now. It was a testament to how strong they both were to see their playful banter in the face of crushing reality. Anyone else would be wallowing in despair.

It was impressive and bittersweet at the same time because it was the final nail in the coffin for Momiji’s quiet hopes.

Strangely, it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. In fact, it made him feel sort of protective. Momiji clenched his fists as a sudden resolve settled over him. He didn’t know what he could do, but right there and then made himself a promise. He would find a way to help them somehow, someway. Because his love for his cousin and his most precious friend far outweighed the subsequent heartbreak.

* * *

**_Soma Summer Extravaganza – Day 3_ **

The pitter patter of rain woke Kyo up just before dawn. With a groan he rolled over and stared up at the ceiling for a while as he tried to regain his equilibrium. As per usual, the weather was making him feel like crap.

Bracing himself he got up and threw on a t-shirt before quietly padding down the hall to the bathroom. Half of him would’ve preferred to stay in bed, but no matter how run down he felt his body still told him to get up with the sun. A few minutes later he headed back down the hallway and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Guten morgen!” called an annoyingly cheerful voice.

“Gah! What the hell Momiji! You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that,” Kyo shouted.

“It’s not sneaking when you’re sitting out in the open,” Momiji replied innocently. “Maybe you should be more observant, Kyo.”

“Whatever,” he grumbled as he opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk. “What are you doing up so early anyway?”

“I wanted to talk to you. Apologize actually.”

“What, why?” Kyo asked, confused.

“Because I owe you that much…after hitting you. Oh, don’t look so surprised, I know when to own up to my mistakes.”

“Okay,” Kyo replied slowly as he sat down across the table from the blonde and eyed him speculatively. “So then why’d you do it? I mean, I _know_ why but...”

“Not my brightest moment,” he agreed. “I shouldn’t have picked a fight with you in the first place. I saw the look on Tohru’s face when you and Kagura...I thought you were hurting her and I just lost it. Thank you by the way. You could’ve destroyed me but you didn’t.”

“Yeah? Suppose I had?” Kyo countered.

“Then maybe I would’ve learned my lesson a lot sooner.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That I shouldn’t have interfered in something I didn’t actually understand.”

Kyo opened his mouth and closed it, not really sure what to say to that. Momiji just smiled at him.

“I get it now, you and Tohru. Don’t worry! I won’t say anything. I want to help.”

“Help?” Kyo repeated, trying to check the temper he could feel boiling just beneath his skin. “You can’t help.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Don’t be an idiot! You’d just end up pissing Akito off. He already hates you, what do you think he’d do if you really made him mad? It’s not worth it, Momiji. Leave it be.”

“But—“

“I said leave it!” He yelled as he pushed himself up and away from the table.

“So you’re just giving up?” Momiji asked quietly.

“I thought you’d be happy to have me out of the way.”

“Now who’s being an idiot, dummkopf!”

_“What’d you call me??”_

“You love her, right? So why won’t you fight for her?”

“I _am_ fighting for her!” Kyo hissed, and then sat back down. Momiji stared at him expectantly which made him scratch the back of his neck nervously. “Look, I know you mean well but I can’t stop what’s going to happen to me. The only thing I can do is keep her safe by accepting it.”

“What? But that can’t be right,” Momiji replied, confused now.

“Akito made it perfectly clear to me last summer. I walk the line or else, and that was after I told him I _didn’t_ love her. Imagine what he would do if he suspected the truth.”

“You fight for her life but what about her happiness?” Momiji pressed.

“Tohru’s strong. She’ll find someone else. Eventually all of this will just be old memories, scattered like dust. Who knows, maybe you’ll be the one to help her move on.”

“No. It’d be one thing if she chose me over you but this? I don’t want to be some sort of consolation prize because she can’t have you anymore. I deserve better. So does she.”

Kyo looked at Momiji, really looked at him for the first time in longer than he could remember. There were too many emotions swirling around in the blonde’s eyes to separate them all but what he could see above all else was sincerity. In that moment Momiji held himself with a maturity well beyond his years. Kyo could respect that.

“Fair enough,” he said, standing once again.

“That’s it?” Momiji asked in surprise.

“What, did you want me to beat you up or something? I’m not going to force her on you. Besides, Tohru has a mind of her own. She’ll do what she wants anyway.”

“You’re right about that,” Momiji replied, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Though now that I think about it, I might have to reconsider her judgement if she’s sleeping with you. That’s just gross.”

_“Hey.”_

“Truer words have never been spoken,” a tired voice said behind them.

“You stay out of this you stupid rat!” Kyo growled. Yuki just rolled his eyes and shuffled over to the fridge.

“Don’t worry, Kyo. At least Tohru appreciates you for your body.”

“Keep talking bunny brat and I will kill you.”

“Promises, promises,” Momiji giggled and jumped up from the table.

“Hey Momiji, wait.”

“Mmm?”

“You’re important to Tohru. Strong as she is, she’s going to need you after it’s all said and done. You’ll be there for her, right?”

Momiji’s expression shifted several times but eventually he nodded and smiled.

“You can count on it.”

* * *

The rain continued on relentlessly, making their last day at the lake house unbearably dreary. So, when Shigure got the call to come back to the estate it was an easy decision for all of them to head back a little early.

They packed quickly and with little fanfare. It was agreed that Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru would drive back in Ayame’s car. Kagura, Rin, Kisa and Hiro would ride with Haru. The group took one last poignant moment to take in their surroundings and say goodbye. Then they were pulling out of the driveway and were on their way.

Tohru rested her head against the window as she watched the passing scenery through the pouring rain. It was mesmerizing.

“Are you alright, Tohru?” Kyo asked in a low voice next to her.

“School starts again on Monday,” she replied softly.

“It does.”

“Everything’s going to be different from now on, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Does it bother you?”

Kyo felt Tohru’s hand slip discreetly into his as she continued to gaze out the window.

“No. Not if you’re here,” she whispered.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the seat, letting the motion of the car and the warmth of her hand lull him to sleep. They stayed that way the entire way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I feel like I’m really showing my age with some of the references in this chapter…or maybe just an overall nerdiness, but it was fun so sorry not sorry. Thanks for reading! And a special thanks to the fantastic people that took the time to leave kudos and comments. You’re all rockstars in my books.


	12. Kings or Pawns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Muse Tunes: “Riverside,” by Agnes Obel; “You Are the Best of Me” by John Lunn (Downton Abbey); “Holy Dread!” by Clint Mansell (The Fountain); “The Ocean” by Clinton Shorter (The Expanse); “Nutshell” by Alice in Chains
> 
> Are you all sick of hearing me say thank you yet? I hope not because I continue to be so, SO grateful to you guys for leaving kudos and comments. Reading what you all have to say is my all-time favorite part! So thank you! And please enjoy this next entry. As usual, I do not own Fruits Basket yada yada, blah blah blah…

**Chapter 11 – Kings or Pawns**

**◊◊◊**

> _“Somehow those three are at the heart of it all. I don’t know how, but I’m not going to lose ground now that I’m so close. The crucial moment approaches. I will not be on the losing side of this battle again. This time, I will have my way.”_ –A page torn from the journal of Shigure Soma that may or may not be about a game of chess

**◊◊◊**

Summer turned into fall, fall into winter. As Tohru predicted, along with the cooling weather came other, far less obvious changes. Less obvious but not necessarily less turbulent compared to the balmy days left behind them.

The pressure to succeed increased tenfold as their schoolwork ramped up at the beginning of the new term. Classes that were once simply worrisome became battlefields to the weary, and test results (while always important) were suddenly a matter of life or death. Tohru tried to take it all in stride but there were times when she felt the walls start to close in. Kyo always seemed to know somehow and would talk her off the ledge before anyone else could suspect her weakness. She was grateful for that, and for every day she got to spend with him.

School was not the only thing to change however. A subtle shift in relationship dynamics added to the overall chaos of their daily routines. Tohru and Rin, for instance, had gotten much closer since the lake trip and were often seen hanging out together in Tohru’s room. Uo and Hana would frequently join them, and even occasionally Machi whenever she wasn’t being monopolized by a certain gray-haired teen down the hall.

Since Kyo seemed to have a love/hate relationship with all of those girls, the days they were all there together were the worst for him. Even Machi, who barely said two words to him the first few times they met, found a sort of merciless joy in eviscerating him every chance she got. The damn rat thought it was hilarious, of course, which meant more often than not Kyo found himself hiding in his room until the evil bitches from hell (as he liked to refer to them in his head) finally left. His one consolation was that Tohru would usually stop by once the girls were gone to soothe his ruffled fur and remind him that they only teased him out of affection. _Yeah right_ , he would grumble, but then she would kiss him and remind him he was always first in her heart and in the end, that was all that really mattered to him.

Haru and Momiji often visited as well, though that could hardly be called surprising. What was (at least according to Kyo) was how often they stopped by specifically to see _him_. It made him twitchy as hell at first but then it occurred to him that he was just a convenient stand-in whenever Tohru and Yuki were away. Maybe it was just easier to think of it that way than to suppose they decided they actually enjoyed his company. He wasn’t going to complain either way when their presence was a lot less fraught with drama than their female counterparts. Even their teasing was easier for Kyo to deal with because with them he could just throw a punch to put an end to it…as long as Haru didn’t go dark.

Then there was Shigure. Objectively he watched it all as the pattern continued to unfurl before his eyes. With practice ease he silently observed, took notes, and adjusted his strategy accordingly.

* * *

“You’re late.”

“Now, now, Haa’san. Don’t be such a curmudgeon,” Shigure said as he strolled into Hatori’s living room one frigid evening in late December. “Look, I brought a nice bottle of wine and everything to make up for it...”

Hatori rolled his eyes as Shigure teasingly dangled the bottle in front of his face. Out of nowhere a hand shot out and plucked the bottle from out of his hand.

“Hmm, ‘96 Pinot Noir. Not bad, Gure, as far as bribery goes,” Ayame drawled with a saucy wink.

“Who said anything about bribery? I have far more pleasurable methods to get my way than a few ounces of fermented grapes.”

“Naughty boy, heel.”

“That is quite enough, you two, or you can let yourselves out before I kick you out,” Hatori interjected.

“Poor Tori, still no sense of humor I see,” Ayame said with a dramatic sigh.

“He’s just sexually frustrated, aren’t you Haa?” Shigure added.

“I won’t justify that question with an answer,” Hatori replied flatly as he took the wine from Ayame and walked into the kitchen to find a bottle opener. When he returned, glasses in hand, it was to find that Shigure and Ayame had already broken into his sake supply. They were both lounging on his couch and giggling like hyenas between indecipherable toasts when he stopped short and seriously contemplated running before either of them noticed his presence. That’s when he remembered they were currently gather in _his house_. A harsh sigh left his lips. It was going to be a long night.

“Ah, there he is! Come Tori, join us! After all, we did come here to enjoy your company,” Ayame called when he finally noticed Hatori standing in the doorway.

“No, you came to see how the New Year’s preparations were coming along. Torturing me was just a bonus,” he replied.

“And? How are the preparations going?” Shigure asked while Hatori took a seat in an armchair across from them and crossed his legs.

“If you really wanted to know you should’ve asked Akito when you had the chance instead of harassing me.”

“She wasn’t exactly in the mood to be forthcoming,” Shigure pouted.

A knowing smile spread across Hatori’s face. “Kicked you out, did she?”

“Hehehe. Guilty. Totally worth it though, to see the look on her face when I told her I was marrying Tohru after graduation.”

“Idiot.”

“No sense of humor,” Ayame sighed again as he poured himself a glass of wine.

“You really should know better than to rile her up like that, Shigure. Akito doesn’t seem prone to joking when it comes Honda,” Hatori cautioned.

“How is our little princess anyway?” Ayame asked, turning expectant eyes to Shigure.

“Pure sunshine as ever,” Shigure replied with the first genuine smile Hatori had seen on his face all night. “She continues to work miracles on Yuki and Kyo. I’m starting to wonder what we ever did without her.”

“Lived like slobs is what you did,” Hatori muttered into his glass.

“Do you ever wonder what antics they get up to while you’re gone?” Ayame asked.

“Antics?” Shigure repeated, blinking.

“Come now, Gure...three hormonal teenagers alone in same the house together?”

“You do recall who we’re talking about, right?” Shigure retorted with a snort.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten what it’s like at that age. I certainly haven’t! All a girl had to do was look at me and I was practically bursting out of my pants in greeting.”

“Disgusting, Ayame,” Hatori growled.

“An over-exaggeration but you know what I mean,” Ayame replied with a shrug.

“Sure, but those three…?”

“You’re supposed to be looking out for them,” Hatori interjected sharply with a warning glance at Shigure.

“Trust me, there is nothing to worry about. Yuki is hardly ever home anymore. Tohru couldn’t be more wholesome if she tried, and Kyo is far too much of a coward to try anything.”

_“Shigure.”_

“Seriously, he still blushes every time I remind him that Tohru washes his underwear.”

“Fine, have it your way. But you’re making some pretty big assumptions based on a couple of casual observances.”

_“Please_ , do you really think I don’t know what goes on in my own house?”

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Shigure’s..._

The sound of pencil scratching across paper was all that could be heard as Tohru and Kyo worked diligently on their homework at the kotatsu. They were sitting side by side, close enough that if Kyo wanted to, he could reach out and playfully tug at one of her braids. He didn’t but knowing that he could was temptation enough to keep him distracted. When the phone rang, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Tohru stood and walked over to pick up the phone with a cheerful greeting, as she always did.

“Hello, Soma residence...Yes? Hi Yuki! Are you still at school? Uh-huh...uh-huh...I see, No, no, it’s fine! Thanks for letting me know. I’ll see you later then!” _click_

“So?” Kyo prompted once she dropped back down beside him.

“Huh? Oh, right…that was Yuki. Shigure sent him a text saying he won’t be back home ‘till late, and asked if he could let us know too,” Tohru replied.

“Shigure couldn’t tell us that himself?” Kyo said, eyebrows shooting up.

“Well...I guess he figured it was easier to have Yuki pass on the message...”

“I swear that damn dog is the laziest—“

“It’s okay, really! It worked out better this way because it gave Yuki the chance to let me know he’s headed to Machi’s for dinner. So... it’ll just be the two of us tonight.”

“Oh,” he replied dumbly.

_Just the two of us.... alone..._

With a blush he looked back down at his homework and started writing vigorously to cover his reaction to the electricity suddenly humming through his veins.

_Alone...together. Damn. Concentrate Soma!_

Within seconds Kyo’s pencil slowed and his eyes drifted to the side, lingering on the adorable expression on Tohru’s face. He would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so turned on by the way she was subconsciously nibbling on one of her fingers (who knew conjugating verbs could be so sexy?). Then he got caught staring and he immediately snapped his gaze back to his notebook and blushed even harder.

_This is ridiculous,_ he thought as he ground his teeth together. He’d had Tohru naked and writhing beneath him, begging for his touch the way no one else ever could or would. So why was he blushing like some silly little schoolgirl with a crush? His gaze wandered back to her again only to meet a pair of chocolate-brown eyes sparkling up at him in amusement. That’s all it took to break him.

“You wanna’ go have sex?” blurted out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Tohru blinked up at him in surprise and then flashed him the biggest, most beautiful smile in the world.

“Okay!”

* * *

“You’re the worst guardian ever,” Hatori snarled.

“Aww, come on. I happen to be a fantastic role-model for those kids!” Shigure asserted.

“I 100% agree, Gure! And really, just think about it: Kyonkichi and princess Tohru? They’d be so adorable together I can hardly stand it,” Ayame said dreamily.

“I think you’re missing the point,” Shigure rasped in a stage whisper.

“I am?”

Before Shigure could reply Ayame’s phone went off and he excused himself to answer it, leaving Hatori and Shigure alone. Suddenly the air in the room felt charged.

“I see you still have our game set up,” Shigure said, gesturing with his head to the chessboard on the other side of the room next to the window.

“That’s because it’s your turn,” Hatori reminded him.

“Ah, that’s right. Maybe I’ll finally take my turn before I leave toni—“

“Stop it, Shigure. Changing the subject won’t make up for the mess you’ve created.”

Shigure looked up at Hatori, who was openly scowling at him. For a moment the silence was almost tangible between them.

“Hatori—”

“Well! As fun as this is, I’m afraid I’m going to have to take off,” Ayame announced as he walked back in the room.

“What, no! Surly whatever it is can wait until the morning—“Shigure whined.

“Fashion emergencies wait for no man, darling!” Ayame exclaimed. “Sorry Tori...Gure. Don’t talk about anything juicy without me. Ta-ta!”

And then he was gone.

“Well, that was—“

“Don’t think you can get out of this now because Aya left,” Hatori said softly.

Shigure smirked.

“Honestly, you’d think you had something against Tohru and Kyo. How terrible would it be if they did get together?”

“Say they did, then what? Are you sure you want to put all your hopes and dreams on some silly high school romance?”

“That’s really all you think it is?” Shigure asked in surprise.

“They’re just kids, Shigure. Even if they weren’t it doesn’t change the end result. Stop meddling. It’ll just make matters worse.”

“Dear, dear Hatori. Always the pessimist.”

“I’m just trying to be realistic.”

“And I’m not? I wonder...”

“You’re exhausting.”

“…because I don’t think you’re seeing the big picture here. Or maybe it’s that you haven’t spent enough time on the outside.”

“Now you’re just trying to piss me off.”

“I’m thinking out loud, actually, but I’ll keep that in mind for the future. What I mean to say is there are things I’ve been contemplating a lot lately. Things that never used to bother me when I lived on the estate, but now my mind goes back to again and again. Kyo for instance.”

“Kyo?” Hatori repeated, though it came out more like an accusation than a question. Shigure’s eyes lit up with amusement.

“Tell me, Hatori. Have you ever wondered if we’ve been looking at him the wrong way?”

“Elucidate.”

“Ooh, good vocabulary word!”

_“Shigure."_

“Fine, fine. How best to put it…? Ah, yes. Someone once said, ‘in life, we are either kings or pawns, emperors or fools.’ In one way or another we’ve always treated Kyo as the fool, but lately I’ve been thinking...what if we’re wrong? What if instead he’s something else entirely?

Hatori narrowed his eyes.

“In this hypothetical scenario Kyo’s supposed to be the Emperor I take it?”

“All I’m saying is that I think we may have underestimated him. And why not? You’ve never really spent much time with him. Neither did I until he moved in with me. Up to that point all I really knew was the same thing we all did…that he was the cat, and that very fact marked him. I’m assuming I don’t have to explain why…” Shigure began as his face grew somber. “For over two years I’ve had the privilege of getting to know those kids. To watch them grow and change in ways I didn’t even know was possible. Kyo is a pain in the ass and probably always will be, but I’ve seen his heart, and his resilience. Maybe a lot of that is due to Tohru, but all she did was pull it out of him. It’s always been there; beneath the animosity. In the end…maybe he’s just stronger than the rest of us.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, he’s just a little punk kid— “

“—With the capacity to be a good man, given the chance. I don’t mean to make it sound like he’s some transcendent being. He’s still the cat. But he also happens to be a young man who’s lived through extraordinary circumstances while still managing to keep his humanity intact. Or at least a part of it. He’s still overall a pretty pitiful creature. Still…how many of us would say the same in his place?”

“What is the point you’re trying to make exactly?” Hatori said suspiciously. Shigure shot him another knowing smirk. He stood and walked over to the chessboard where he made a show of rubbing his chin in contemplation.

“The curse is changing, Hatori. You know it as well as I do. All it would take is a little push in the right direction—a master stroke that would end the game in a single move.”

“And you believe _Kyo_ is somehow the key to setting this ‘master stroke’ in motion?”

“Who says he hasn’t already?”

“You’ve been spending too much time engrossed in your books, Shigure.”

“That hurts my feelings, Haa-san,” he said, then smiled in triumph as he moved his chess piece into the desired position. “Checkmate.”

“What?” Hatori jumped up to look at the board and turned accusing eyes to Shigure. “You cheated.”

“Now where would the fun in that be?” Shigure replied with a wicked grin.

“God, I hate the way you talk,” Hatori muttered.

“You keep telling yourself that and one day it might be true,” Shigure replied with a low chuckle. “In the meantime...I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hatori watched with narrowed eyes as Shigure walked across the room with a brand of insolence that belonged only to him.

“Just think about it, Hatori,” he added with a wave on his way out the door.

“Think about what?” he huffed as he dropped into the nearest chair and stared hard at the chessboard.

Movement outside the window caught his attention and he looked up to see that it had started to snow again. He watched Shigure make his way through the gently falling flakes, out the gate and over the bridge to the main road leading out of the estate. It would’ve made for quite the picturesque scene if it wasn’t for Shigure’s words repeating over again in his mind.

_The curse is changing...how terrible would it be...all it would take is a little push...just think about it..._

“Ridiculous,” he grunted as he placed his chin in one hand and continued to watch the falling snow.

_You play a dangerous game, my friend. I hope you know what you’re doing._

* * *

Later back at the house Shigure was surprised to run into a pajama clad Tohru in the kitchen.

“Still up, Tohru...couldn’t sleep?”

“Oh, hi Shigure! I was just getting myself a glass of water,” she replied warmly. “Did you have a good evening?”

“Yes, I believe I did. Where are the boys, already asleep?”

“Uh, yes! They both went to bed a while ago. It’s been a long day.”

“I see. You’re probably pretty tired too then, huh?”

“Sure! I was just heading there. Err...by myself of course. Alone...with nobody else!” she squeaked nervously and then blushed. Shigure tilted his head and then smiled at her.

“Well then I won’t keep you. Goodnight, Tohru,” he said with an affectionate pat on the head.

“Good night!” She called after him.

A beat after the door to his room opened and closed a familiar figure melted out of the shadows on the other side of the room. It would’ve startled Tohru if she hadn’t already known he was there.

“Thanks for covering for me,” Yuki whispered, beaming at her with a mixture of relief and gratitude.

“Any time,” she replied, returning his smile with one of her own. “I’m just glad everyone made it home safe and sound.”

If anything Yuki’s smile got wider at that. With a quick peck on her cheek he said goodnight and quietly slipped up the stairs to his room. Tohru blinked in surprise and then stifled a giggle. He’d never done anything like that before! _It must be Machi’s influence_ , she thought happily. Even now Yuki continued to change. It was heartwarming to see.

Grabbing her glass of water, Tohru headed back up the stairs and down the hall to her room. The momentary beam of light that shot across her bedroom when she opened the door revealed Kyo’s sleeping form still sprawled out in her bed, his lower half haphazardly covered with a blanket but otherwise still naked from their earlier endeavors.

Tohru blushed as she softly closed the door behind her. Her body tingled at the memories that flashed through her mind. It may have been six months since that first night they made love but technically they were both still new to this. Bad timing and a lack of privacy had made the opportunities for intimacy hard to come by. In all they’d only had sex a handful of times. Not that she was complaining when she already felt so lucky just to be near him, but at times she could admit the frustration got the better of her. She knew it got to him too, yet he never pushed or said a word about it.

Keeping her eyes glued to his beloved features, Tohru placed her glass on the nightstand and carefully slipped into the bed next to him. She curled up on her side and watched as his face scrunched and his eyes fluttered beneath their lids. Slowly she slid a hand across the sheets until her fingertips just barely grazed his.

_Now what could you possibly be dreaming?_ She thought fondly as she continued to watch the expressions flit across his face until her own eyelids grew heavy and slid shut.

* * *

He was in a strange place where there was nothing but sand and rocks and dead things as far as the eye could see. A sepia sky made everything look muted yet somehow intensely eerie; almost as if all the color of the world had been sapped away. Covering his eyes with an arm he looked up at the sky too see the sun start to disappear behind a solar eclipse. _Fucking creepy_ , he thought as he watched until there was nothing but a corona of light left.

At some point he started walking, for no reason other than it seemed like a good idea. Wherever he was, he wasn’t going anywhere unless he found what he came for, and he wasn’t going to find anything if he stood around burning his retinas out staring at the sun.

He was picking his way through a mountain pass when the sound of crumbling stones alerted him to the presence of something else. He looked around but there was nothing to see but the same arid hellscape he’d been looking at for what felt like hours now.

That’s when he saw it—a flash of something bright and out of place out of the corner of his eye.

“Hello?” He called loudly, voice echoing across the jagged peaks surrounding him.

More crumbling came from his other side and he turned again to try to find the source. Suddenly there it was...the hint of lavender-colored fabric and chestnut hair disappearing behind a corner up ahead.

“Tohru?” He whispered in disbelief.

Without further hesitation he started to climb. There was no path to mark his way but he seemed to know unerringly where to go. Again he saw her, this time with perfect clarity as she stopped long enough to shoot him a beckoning smile over her shoulder.

“Tohru, wait!” he called out, but she continued to elude him. _Where is she going?_ he thought, perplexed.

Up the mountain they went, Kyo calling out to her every time she came into view again and again until they stood at the top of a precipice overlooking a vast desert on the other side of the mountain. Kyo froze when he saw her looking over the edge.

“Tohru.”

At first he thought she was ignoring him, then she turned to face him. It was definitely Tohru, but he could hardly believe his eyes. She was wearing some weird, flowy dress thing that looked kind of like a toga. Her hair was intricately styled too, with braids carefully wound through the mass of chestnut curls that hung down her back in loops. He had only a few seconds to take it all in, but he couldn’t help but notice how startlingly bright the lavender color of her dress was in comparison to the oppressive landscape. None of this mattered, however, when he saw her take a small step backward.

“Wait,” he called in a shaky voice, eyes widening when he saw how close she was to simply disappearing off the side. He swallowed hard past the fear. “Please. You don’t have to do this. Just come over here by me where it’s safe.”

“There is a price. Will you pay it in blood or tears?” she asked curiously.

“What?” he rasped in disbelief.

Tohru smiled at him in a way that made chills run down his spine. Then she threw out her arms and looked up at the sky. As if in slow motion he watched as she fell backwards off the precipice.

“Noooo!” he screamed as he ran to the edge and reached out to her. Kyo looked down in surprise as he saw Tohru sinking into the sand only a few feet below him. He could’ve sworn the cliff had been much higher than that. Still, when he tried to reach out to her she was too far away for him to grasp.

“Isn’t this better?” She whispered to him before she completely disappeared, rocking him back on his heels.

“No. Fuck that,” he gasped through the tears now streaming down his face.

Without a second thought Kyo leaped down to the sand below and closed his eyes. He was sinking, just as Tohru had, and then somehow he was falling. When he finally hit solid ground he groaned and instinctively curled into a ball to shield himself from pain that never came. One eye opened, then another. He sat up and took a closer look at his surroundings.

The only light came from above where he’d fallen in, but it was easy to see he was in a giant cavern. Kyo looked up and was surprised to see the cat spirit staring back at him from the desert above. When he looked down again he noticed a sword laying at his feet.

“Strange,” he murmured to himself as he stood and carefully picked up the weapon. He turned it this way and that, then raised it in front of his face to get a closer look at the markings etched into the metal. His eyes widened when instead he saw a large, dark shadow emerge behind him in the reflection of the blade. He turned and looked up at the unmistakable, hulking figure before him. His true form.

“Impossible,” he gasped as he started to inch backward. The creature growled and swiped at him. Kyo ducked just in time to avoid getting his head lobbed off by his monstrous self but not fast enough to avoid being thrown across the room. For the second time in a handful of minutes he hit the floor with a thud. Kyo pushed himself up and looked around until he found the sword and picked it back up.

“All right you bastard! Give it all you got!” he yelled as he brandished the weapon at the beast.

They fought furiously, sword to talon, each taking hits until they were both waning and bloody. Kyo could feel his body flagging but he refused to give up to his true form. The moment the monster let himself open Kyo took it and lunged forward with all his might.

A voice screeched nearby, followed by the flash of lavender once again in front of him. Too late he realized what was happening and the blade sunk deep into Tohru’s chest.

* * *

Kyo gasped for breath as he shot up in the bed, shaking and sweating profusely. Disoriented, he looked around at his surroundings and calmed a bit when he realized he was in Tohru’s bedroom.

_I must’ve passed out_ , he thought as he looked over at Tohru fast asleep next to him. Seeing her alive and safe should’ve been enough to push down the remaining turmoil but instead it seemed to accelerate the panic churning in his chest.

_I need to get out of here_ , he thought, jumping out of the bed and throwing on his clothes with shaky hands. He padded over the window and popped it open, shivering at the blast of icy air that hit him.

_Good_ , the thought as he took one last look at Tohru and silently slipped out of it.

He didn’t even make it to the ground before he felt the familiar pull deep in his chest that signaled the beginning of a transformation. It felt strange at first after so many months without a single turn, but then he was running on silent feet and he could care less if they were feline or human.

He found himself at their pond of course, where he stopped to catch his breath under the willow tree. It had snowed sometime during the night, covering everything in a blanket of white. The pond itself was almost completely frozen over, shining like spindled glass in the moonlight. The silence was so profound here he could almost feel it as he sat and stared out into night with nothing but the wisps of his own breath to disturb the peace. Whether it was due to some strong emotion or the beauty of this place, Kyo felt moved in a way nothing else could have in that moment.

If he was human he would probably be crying, but instead he found himself succumbing to the simplicity of being just another creature of the night. In his cat form he could simply be, and that’s all he was capable of right now.

Kyo changed back when he crossed into Shigure’s yard sometime later. Almost instantaneously he felt the weight of his worries return as he gingerly picked up his beads and slid them back into place on his wrist. He donned his clothes and quickly climbed back up to Tohru’s window. Lucky for him, it was still open.

When he was finally back inside he was surprised to see her still sleeping in the exact same position as he left her in. He knew he should leave now and go back to his room but instead he found himself lingering. For a time he simply sat and watched her sleep but eventually he slipped back into the bed next to her.

“Your feet are cold,” she muttered groggily.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked, holding his breath.

“No. Stay with me,” she mumbled, snuggling in closer to him.

Kyo froze. He knew she was half-asleep and only meant tonight but his mind couldn’t help but jump to another conclusion. Graduation was only three months away how could it not? With a finger he lightly traced a line down the side of her face, making her sigh and smile in her sleep.

“If only I could,” he whispered fervently as he too drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all ready for what comes next??? I’m not sure you are, maybe you can let me know…I’ll give you a little hint: The next chapter revolves around something that rhymes with shmaduation…


End file.
